


于无声处

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: “因为我感觉到了。就在你失踪的时候，并且从那以后直到现在，我在皮肤下面感觉到它的存在，像是我可以听到血液在我身体里涌动。提瑞西阿斯教授认出了它。”基于1-5卷，哈赫向。





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voiceless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485101) by Musca. 



> 而我为其他时刻纵声歌唱，  
> 那时候我曾是快乐的，  
> 虽然我知道这些都是我幻想的片断，  
> 并不存在于我到过的任何地方。  
> ——简妮特•温特森，《樱桃的性别》

塔楼里很冷，非常冷。风穿透每一条裂缝，黑暗把爪子探进每一个角落。石墙和罗马柱上垂挂着蜘蛛网和千年的尘埃——它们看起来被磨透磨光了。

实际并非如此。

当她试图躲藏在它们之间的时候，它们总是粗糙而冷酷。

这么、这么冷。

她已经这样神志恍惚地游荡了近半个小时，等在校医院的治疗师大概正强耐着性子在地板上来回踱步。他们还没有带着他们怜悯的眼神和无用的恳求扑向她，不是因为他们不知道她在哪里，而是因为一旦他们找到她，总是对她束手无策。她不是在责备他们，真的不是。如果转换角色，让她来面对她自己，她恐怕也会狼狈不堪。

他们该怎么对待一个只能把玻璃碎片般硌人的沉默压在喉底的人？

他们该怎么对待赫敏·格兰杰，在她不会也 _不能_ 开口的时候？

她还是赫敏·格兰杰吗？

她不这么想。

她不认为这个蜷缩在她肉体里的活物是赫敏·格兰杰。它怎么可能是呢，如果它整天所做的就是在城堡里游荡，小心翼翼地沿着小径在赫敏·格兰杰曾经存在的居所边缘徘徊？

这是另外的某个人。某个再也不会在图书馆被找到的人，某个越来越少在格兰芬多炉火前大扶手椅边出现的人，某个迅速变成纯粹躯壳似的污点、夹在她两位挚友清晰影像间的人。

从学期初开始漫游到现在，她在城堡里发现了许多她过去甚至不知道其存在的地方。韦斯莱双胞胎有着比城堡建造者更清楚城堡构造的名声，她想她很快就会成为他们强有力的竞争者。无需惊讶，她发现的一些地方很险恶。一些不起眼的狭长走廊，开始是主要的廊道，尽头却是黑暗的裂缝，布满了蛛丝和常见于穆迪休息室的物件。还有藏匿在宽敞走廊里的小门，会通向有很高天花板的大厅，比如她现在待着的这一个，有一种古怪、刻意的空洞，就像是已被宣告要让它们的所有意图裸露在外。

但在她发现的某些地方，她感到了宁静。她找到一块古老的礁石，远在湖的另一侧，对着城堡，半掩在苔藓和茂密的杂草中，小小的黄色雏菊在上面萌芽。甲虫和蛾子不停地在绿色草堆里发出颤音匆忙奔窜，湖水在几公尺外呜咽叹息，被风的指尖轻轻拨弄。石块被旁边的树丛荫蔽着，濒临死亡的枯树上绕满了有着宽大平滑叶片的寄生植物。坐在石块上的时候，她的脚够不到地面。她记得八岁那年，她坐在父母房前的秋千上，既欢喜又兴奋，因为她知道很快爸爸就会拉开前门的插销大步走来，他脸上绽放着笑容，双臂向她高举。午后的阳光，如同流动的黄金，在他笑纹的缝隙里徘徊不去——或许这就是每个午后那种剔透的琥珀色总能给她一种绝对的安全感的原因——她会尖声笑着跳下秋千，跃进他的臂弯里。很快地。

她找到了许多这样隐秘或被人忽略的地方，小心地记下它们。她用了赫敏·格兰杰特有的勤奋和方式来完成这项工作，这一点她并非没有注意到，但她宁可不去仔细想它。

有些东西就是太叫人心痛。

它们像半没在你胸口的金属钩子，在你的每一次呼吸中作痛。

*

有时候在夜里，睁大双眼躺在她床上，用胳膊、腿、胸膛环抱着她，犹如水流环抱着沉没的船只，他想知道这些钩子有着怎样的形态，从那些玻璃碎片里折射出的又是怎样的影像。

假如她能呼喊出声，那些语句又会是怎样的呢？

*

现在，游荡在这个虚幻、空旷的礼堂里，她靠在一根柱子上，感受着它粗糙的表面磨砺肌肤的感觉。天窗闪烁着微蒙的光，而寒冷从石块劈裂的缝隙外伸进针尖似的指头，刺入她的身体。她漫无目的地移动脚步，踩在什么活物上，那东西吱吱叫着逃开。她绊倒了，转过身，手探进石堆里。她眼睛刺痛，一声呜咽在喉咙里晃动，渴望着声音却找不到它——一种在过去几周里已经熟悉得可怕的感觉。她摸索四周，想找一个地方坐下，飞扬的尘埃激得她打起了喷嚏，突然又在脚下绊了一下。她伸手想抓住什么好让自己不要摔倒。但她没有摸到冰冷的石块，她发现自己的手推在某个人的胸口上。

“你的鞋带松了。”

他拿开她的手，把她引到几英尺外的一个突出的壁架旁。在昏暗中，她看不见他的表情，但她憎恶着自己的躯体，因为它居然如此安适于在他身边的感觉。

他拉着她的手让她坐下，在她身前单膝跪下。他系好她的鞋带，然后用力拽了一下确定它足够牢了，而她只是注视着他的头顶。

“看，好了！”

他向上看着，她可以辨出他唇上一个轮廓模糊的微笑。她等待着那个她知道永远不会出现的严厉训斥。她本该比这更有力、更聪明，在他必须拯救世界的时候，她不该畏缩在黑暗的角落里。她本该站在他身旁，帮助他做到最好。可是看看她现在的样子，她让他失望了。他应该全身心地蔑视她，避免说出她的名字，只要她在场就转身离去，忘记她并找到别的朋友，去寻找更强大更有帮助的同盟者，但是他没有。

相反的，他陪她一起来玩这个游戏，这个她想玩的游戏。

“我们最好还是回去。”他柔声说，带着歉意。

她点点头，站起来。他转过身，伸手抓着她的手腕，而她任由他领着走出这个石头迷宫。因为在大家都对她束手无策的时候，哈利总是知道该怎么办。甚至在她自己也不知如何是好的时候，他知道。

她不清楚这是从什么时候开始的。

一名治疗师会等在校医院准备给她做她害怕的每周检查，装备着最新设计的咒语来检测和消除可能造成她失声的恶咒作用。当他们缓缓走向那里的时候，不知为什么她觉得他看起来更高大更笔挺了。她想到他时总会联想到的犹豫踌躇消失了。取而代之的，是一种确定无疑的温柔，浸透在他触摸她的方式里，浸透在他的耐心里——噢，她多么恨它——浸透在他注视着她时脸上轻柔、还有些孩子气的线条里。

我爱他，她想着，我已经爱他这么久了，但我不会说出来。

那么，你这个笨蛋，笨女孩，你会告诉她吗？

*

她没有表示抗议就离开了那个荒诞怪异、遍布乱石的地方，这让他惊讶却又释然，但也让他感到担心，尽管他并不能完全确认担心的原因。也许是因为当她奋勇抵抗的时候，她看起来更像那个曾经的自我。（更多的自我，而不是曾经的自我，他纠正自己）。他不记得她曾如此瘦小，就像他握到的只是她的一小部分。当他抓住她的手腕领着她走下黑暗的走廊时，他的手指似乎滑过了她的皮肤，穿透她的肌肉和骨骼，然后在另一面与他自己的指尖相触。他把她攥得更紧了。她向上看去，扭动着完全被他握在掌中的手。


	2. 第一章

她不能说话已经有一个半月了。那是在暑假即将结束的一天早晨，陋居里的所有人醒来以后发现赫敏失踪了。前一天晚上，她曾在一张扶手椅上打盹，膝盖上放着本沾满灰尘的书，直到韦斯莱夫人赶她上床。后来再没人见过她。第二天早晨早餐进行到一半的时候，金妮迷迷糊糊地走下楼梯，每个人都充满期待地望着她。她一脸茫然地盯着他们。

赫敏的床没人睡过，而且她的枕头也不见了。

凤凰社立刻警惕起来，并用猫头鹰邮递通知了魔法部。邓布利多和莱姆斯拜访了她的双亲；她母亲紧紧攥着一块刺绣桌布来转移注意力，而她父亲威胁说一旦他女儿被找到，就将带她离开霍格沃茨，和魔法世界脱离关系，安全地待在自己家里，在一所正常的、有名望的麻瓜大学完成她的学业。

她离开了整整两天。在这两天里，哈利没有吃一顿饭，只在莱姆斯以强效睡眠咒相威胁的时候才爬上床。一到床上，他就一动不动地躺着，紧压着自己的腹部，他胃里持续的啮咬感同上涨起来正没过它的尖锐叫喊声争吵不休。

邓布利多动员了大批巫师走访邻近的魔法家庭。赫敏作为麻瓜时常去的寥寥几个地方都被搜遍了。许多人被询问；麻瓜和巫师都一样，大量记忆在本人同意或不同意的情况下被探查。甚至霍格沃茨都被彻底搜查。韦斯莱夫人让哈利和罗恩加入搜索的主张在她看到哈利的表情时就烟消云散。

随着时间流逝，哈利的神经越绷越紧。那些时刻，他可以感觉到血液在血管里的狂热躁动，冲击着他胸腔里的一个点。

_你真没用，哈利，该死的一点用都没有。_

_你可以打败火龙，同邪恶的巫师们对决，可你现在能做什么？_

然后，在第三天晚上，门外响起了一记敲门声。起居室里的人们正处于各式各样的痛苦中，炉火咆哮着扯开门外暴雨带来的突如其来的寒冷，等待着凤凰社成员们为了当天的行动分别进入。听到那记敲门声时，懒洋洋地在地板上踱着步的弗雷德离门最近，他大步走了过去。当门摇摆着打开的时候，他的下巴掉了下来。他转过身，抽搐地挥着手势，说不出话来。壁膛里跳动的炉火像是瞬间静止了，火焰僵住了，投在墙上的影子停在波浪翻滚的中途。

赫敏就站在门口的台阶上，除了蓝色睡裤泥泞的裤脚，完全没有被夏日里的倾盆大雨沾湿。她的头发还保持着她上床时所梳的辫子。她在门口洒出的灯光和门外的潮湿的黑暗之间进退两难，像是个鬼魂，苍白而虚幻。

动作和声音一恢复，每个人都同时猛扑向她。一双双手急匆匆地抓住她拉进门，问题从四面八方抛向她，手指深陷进她皮肉里，迫切的眼睛紧盯着她，还有说话声，说话声，说话声。

她站立在这一切之中，双手紧紧捂住耳朵，当破旧管乐器般低沉窒息的声音冲出喉咙时，她的脸扭曲了。那些声音更像是一个轮廓而不是声音本身，犹如一具语言表达的空壳。

最后，是哈利把她从狂乱的绳结里解救出来，将她推进长沙发椅，挨着她躺下。她抬起苍白的脸望了他一阵，前额上显出青色的血管。接着她在他旁边蜷起身，双手紧收在身体和缩起的双腿间，然后把脸埋进了他肩膀里。

几乎不知道他自己正在做什么，他用躯体环抱住她，把自己的眼泪深藏在她的颈后。

*

她整晚都不肯抬起头也不肯离开他身边。邓布利多在几分钟内赶到了。整整二十分钟，他们劝诱、哄骗、质问，软硬兼施，可她一声不吭。最后，哈利跳过屋里的每一个人，自己解决了问题。他俯身把嘴靠近她耳旁，一只手轻抚着她颈后湿冷的皮肤。她的恐惧紧粘在他嘴唇上。

他很快就意识到她不开口是因为她不能开口。

天刚破晓露出珍珠白时，他们匆匆把她送进了圣芒戈。她的指甲在他手臂上留下了鲜红的印痕。他在门外来回踱步，门内他们正对她试行各种各样的检验和魔咒。他所能想到的一切就是即使那很痛苦，她也没法叫喊出声。在那冗长的等待中，罗恩抓住他的手肘，把他推进一张椅子，在他臂弯里硬塞进一条白绿相间的医院毛毯，双手叉腰立在他身前。

两个小时后，邓布利多从房间里出来了。

“哈利，罗恩，我放心地告诉你们赫敏没有受到任何身体上的伤害。治疗师已经给她做了彻底检查。”

他清了清嗓子。

“但是她恐怕还是不能……说话。”

“为什么？”哈利怒气冲冲地问。

“坐下哈利，你得保持镇定。”

罗恩把他拉回直背椅上。

“我们现在还不是很肯定，但看起来她好像被施了一个强大的噤声咒，或是有种魔法契约在阻止她泄露什么事情。”

“我要见她。”

“你和罗恩半小时以后可以见她，哈利。我们还在试着对她施一些检验咒，好确定她没有……处在任何滞后的危险中。”他难以觉察地避开了视线。

哈利不是傻瓜。他知道他们是在确定她没有被注入任何可能危及周围人（特别是他）的魔法。

他奇怪为什么他们每次都会坚持这样的错误。

他，哈利，才是那个危险物品；他才是那个等待被掘出的祸根，那把准备绞入他所爱的人腹中的匕首。始终都是。

*

接下来在陋居的一个礼拜淹没在陌生面孔的漩涡里，是邓布利多请他们来找出潜藏她脑海中的意识碎片的。在哈利心里，看到她恢复常态的欲望和冲他们大喊好让他们别碰她的怒气就像两个披甲的武士，进行着一场无穷无尽的、痛苦的战斗。赫敏顺从地接受了那些会诊，但对任何东西都没有反应。她的情况没有一点变化。大部分时候，她坐在哈利和罗恩中间，盯着自己的双手。偶然被提问时，她的回答就是点头和摇头，或者几乎看不出来地耸耸肩。

但让哈利身心俱疲的不仅仅是她的沉默；而是白天大多数时间里她脸上近乎空白的表情。他固执地搜寻着他可以一眼读懂的表情和手势：她不认同他做的某些事却不想说出来时嘴边浮起的讥讽，她处于紧张时额头浅浅的皱纹，还有她害怕时睁大的双眼。他什么都没有找到。就好像是她改变了本属于他们两人的共同语言的语法规则，却忘了告诉他。

一种已经使用多年，却只在它缄默无声的时候才会被注意到的语言。

他不停地想着，想知道为什么。他们对她做了什么？她看到了什么？她为什么会被放回来？她什么时候才能恢复声音？

*

一天下午，他们坐在厨房门口的台阶上，她侧过的头刚好抵在他肩上。他们装作在观看韦斯莱们骑着飞天扫帚在房子后面的草坪上嬉戏，试图给这个夏天多少注入一些常态。

哈利心不在焉地望着天空中急掠盘旋的身影，想到的只有他身旁赫敏的静默。她痛苦吗？她疲惫吗？她恨我吗？她想回家和父母待在一起吗？如果她确实这么想我该怎么办？她正在想些什么？

赫敏正努力忽略视野里那些沿着篱笆内侧排列成行的百日菊。它们太明亮鲜活了。它们闯入了她为自己圈定的那个带着阴影，层层堆砌着围墙，灰白静止的世界。荆棘蔓生的篱笆，破旧花盆里长着的草本植物，鸟浴盆，晾衣绳，紧跟着一柄铁锹影子挪动的地精——这些都可以忍受。它们平和的色调正吻合她那单调暗淡的世界。可是那些百日菊，像一块鲜红炫目的色斑随风摇摆，在她左眼角跳动不止。它们搅乱了她小心维持的沉静。

而赫敏只能看着它们，别无选择。

如果她动了，就可能撞上曾经发生的事。

为什么不哭，泥巴种，是不是对你来说还不够痛苦？

或者，可能推翻将要发生的事。

你以为我不能碰你，你这个愚蠢的女孩，可我会抓住你的，在你永远也不能摆脱我的地方……

所以，赫敏觉得，保持绝对静止是唯一的办法。如果她只是坐在这里，并不望向比她的脚更远的前方，只是像这样倚着哈利，或许生活可以就这么渐渐消磨流逝，不会要求她必须做某件事。

“哈利？赫敏？哦，你们在这！”

哈利循声朝韦斯莱夫人的方向转过头；赫敏看起来像是什么都没有听见。韦斯莱夫人穿过厨房走来，手里拿着几个大大的信封。

“这些是刚刚送到的，给你们所有人；一定是你们的新书目。”她翻动着那些信封，捡出两个给他。哈利接过它们，把赫敏的递给她。他撕开了他的信封，匆匆扫了一眼内容就丢在一边。他朝上看时，一颗颗红脑袋正散乱地穿过草坪向屋子围拢过来，飞天扫帚横在他们肩上。韦斯莱夫人越过赫敏头顶示意他注意，并询问地偏了偏脑袋；哈利耸耸肩。

赫敏只是盯着她的信封，没有打开它。她的拇指在厚牛皮纸袋一个突起的小块上来回挪动着。

罗恩走近了，躺倒在哈利身旁。

“书目！”他哼哼着，“该死的真让人激动！”他偷偷看着赫敏，但她仍然沉默不语。她用手抚平那还没打开的信封，把它放在身侧的地上。

“你和罗恩又选了一样的科目吗，哈利亲爱的？”

“对，除了高级魔药课，韦斯莱夫人。”

“很好，我会带走你们两个人的书目，明天我可以在对角巷买全它们。”

“什么？今年我可以有新课本了吗？”

“好吧，看起来双胞胎的书里你需要的那些已经糟透了，不能再用一整年了，而珀西的书——所以是的，我必须给你买新课本。金妮，你怎么样？拿到你的书目了吗？”

“好了，金妮可以用我的书，妈妈，它们大部分还是崭新的；我把它们保管得很好。”

“哦当然了罗恩，你只是偶尔用它们作枕头而已！”

“我没有！”

“够了，你们两个！赫敏亲爱的，你呢？如果你把你的书目给我，我可以帮你一起买。”

赫敏摇摇头。罗恩来回移动着脚步，而韦斯莱夫人在赫敏头顶上绞着双手。已经停下扫帚靠过来的双胞胎兄弟对金妮扬起了眉毛。

哈利凝视着赫敏，被一个突如其来的念头惊呆了。

赫敏回来后的几周里，哈利从没考虑过比眼下的每一天更远的日子，度过了治疗师对她的每一次会诊。除了她的痊愈，他脑子里没有任何念头——没有学校，没有魁地奇，没有预言，甚至没有小天狼星。但现在，离新学期开始只剩几天了，赫敏还有可能完全康复吗？

哈利坐直了。

在没法出声的情况下，赫敏要怎么回到学校？在她不能说话的时候，她怎么去尽到她作为级长的职责，在课堂上回答问题，施展魔咒，唠叨着要他和罗恩完成家庭作业，实现她的S.P.E.W.工作，为他在魁地奇比赛中竭力欢呼？

在没法出声的情况下，赫敏要怎么成为赫敏？

哈利感到血液冲击着他的鼓膜。他愤怒起来，她只是安静地坐着，而同时她的——他的世界在他们四周分崩离析，她却什么也不干，不再是曾经的那个赫敏，那个他熟悉的赫敏，那个从不会让他失望的赫敏。

他想要抓住她的肩膀摇晃她。

几乎是下意识的，哈利伸手越过她的膝盖拿起了她身侧的信封。赫敏向上看着他，眼中令人惊讶地射出几周来没有的强烈光芒。她猛地抬手抓住了他的胳膊。他逃脱了她的紧握。

“哈利，你在干什么？”罗恩结结巴巴地说。

哈利撕开信封拿出了里面的东西。赫敏紧盯着他，双眼发亮，脸色苍白。哈利正打算转身把书目递给韦斯莱夫人，就在这时金妮喘着气，一手捂住了自己的嘴。

“哦，赫敏！”

她正盯着赫敏脚旁的一个点，那里躺着什么小小的、圆形的东西，在斑驳的阳光中闪闪发光。

“梅林啊！”双胞胎中的一个说，哈利不确定是哪一个；他突然丧失了思考的能力。他的胃一下子沉到了脚底。

赫敏脚边正躺着女学生会主席的徽章，比新铸的硬币还要闪亮。

“啊呀！真是棒极了——当然了我们都知道你会是得到它的那个人。”韦斯莱夫人尖声抽泣着，但是没有人注意。环绕他们的四双眼睛充满担忧地转向哈利和赫敏。

哈利张口结舌。她知道；她拿到信封的时候就知道了，所以才不想打开它。而你，你这个愚蠢透顶、没心没肺、自私自利的饭桶，你偏得哪壶不开提哪壶，好像事情还不够糟似的。

他觉得她投向他的目光像冰一样冷。

“赫敏，我——”他说，但赫敏跳了起来。她一只手紧紧捂住自己的嘴，逃了进去。

*

楼梯下面的储物间自有它的用途，哈利沉思道。它的大小刚刚够容纳下他，所以不管他的佩妮姨妈有多愤怒或是达力有多想干坏事，他们都没法挤进来把他硬拖出去。在某种程度上，它是个安全的地方；一旦他钻进去了，他们就只好让他一个人待着。而且蜷缩在那个小小的空间里，只有蜘蛛网的影子相伴，他可以躲上好几天，不管谁来叫他。

哈利，哈利，快点哥们，妈妈说饭准备好了；哈利——你他妈的在哪里？

他可以在那里躲上好几天，甚至远离他自己。

他倚在韦斯莱家扫帚间的墙上摇晃着，双手抱膝，在夜晚的空气中颤抖。或许，如果我让自己足够不幸，达到任何人可能的极限，说不定以后我就会安全，而且快乐，因为已经没有了更悲惨的余地。

一旦你已经降至底部，你就不可能再陷得更深。

他决定无视罗恩的声音，并打掉在他手臂上爬动的一只甲虫。他盯住两脚间的地面，努力不抬头去看金妮和赫敏睡着的房间那暗下来的窗户。

*

五根蛇似的手指顶端修长的指甲，轻叩着面对空洞壁炉的座椅木制的扶手。除此以外，是绝对的寂静。十个头戴兜帽的人在座椅后站成半圆，个个屏住呼吸。挂在紧闭窗户上腐朽的酒红色织绣窗帘和低悬在天花板中央的枝形吊灯填充了屋子的空间。吊灯上装饰着泪滴状的水晶穗。十个头戴兜帽的人紧盯着座椅木制扶手上的那只手，牙齿打战，默默地期盼着敲击的停止。可那只手保持着稳定的节奏，它带节的苍白肌肤像壁虎一样显出半透明的颜色。

嗒，嗒，嗒。

啪嗒，嗒。

然后停住。

十名食死徒飞快地把目光转向座椅的后背。

“好吧。我忠实的食死徒们又一次让我失望了。”

混乱声，吞咽声，回归沉寂。

“卢修斯？”

“主人，那个泥巴种和韦斯莱家的男孩是对他来说最亲密的人。我们——我确信他们中的一个会知道的。”

“但是你错了，卢修斯。”

卢修斯·马尔福祈愿自己回到阿兹卡班。

“你不只是弄错了，卢修斯，你的粗心大意差点暴露我们的秘密。”

黑魔王伸手拿起座椅旁桌上的高脚杯，长长地呷了一口。他享受着这种延长痛苦伴随的倦怠感；尽管有华而不实的外表，卢修斯·马尔福仍是个容易犯错的笨蛋。

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇向旁边匆匆瞥了一眼，对马尔福有点同情。这个人有时还是可以派上用场的。

“我的主人，我们没人料到过会这样。我自己也没法解释它。那女孩一定是被施了某种魔法。或许是这样：邓布利多料到了这一点，采取了预防措施？”

“如果她是被一个魔咒保护的，我应该已经发觉了，贝拉。”

“我的主人，恕我斗胆——您完全确信您在关于波特的问题上是对的吗？”

停顿的时间远比贝拉特里克斯所能安适的要长。当他最终回答的时候，他的嗓音低沉，几乎像是在自言自语。

“波特知道那个预言的内容。邓布利多应该已经告诉他了。”

沉默笼罩下来。

然后突然地，那只手猛击了一下；桌上的高脚杯在空中划出一道完美的弧线，咔哒一声落在食死徒们脚边。他们手忙脚乱地向后跳了几步。

那只手又回到了座椅扶手上。

小小的红色火焰在高脚杯里淌出的液体上跳跃。贝拉特里克斯强忍住一声咳嗽；那些火焰散发着恶臭。

“你准备好进行弥补了吗，卢修斯？”

马尔福艰难地咽着唾沫，指尖反复抚弄着拇指上的一块旧伤疤。

“当——当然，我的主人。”

伏地魔清楚，缺乏策略的怨恨只能加速失败。但现在，他渴望去制造痛苦。越快越好。

“非常好，那么，带你儿子来见我。”

马尔福咬紧了牙。

“德拉科？但是——我的主人，邓布利多——”

“——什么都不会知道，卢修斯。”

冷汗从他的前额淌下来，马尔福来回移动着双脚。他的声音小得几乎听不见。

“主人，您打算用、用他做什么？”

低低的嗤笑声从座椅方向传来。

“我将授予他最高的荣耀，卢修斯。带他来见我。”


	3. 第二章

第二天一早，一听到厨房里的喧闹声，哈利就走下了楼。

“哈利！”

搅动着麦片粥的汤匙伴着粘糊糊的咔哒声掉进了盆子里。

“你整晚都到哪去了？我们很担心！亚瑟差点就呼叫了凤凰社！”

哈利清了清喉咙。 _体验负罪感体验够了_ ，哈利？

“我——我只是出去了一会儿。后来就上床睡觉了。”他用一只手抓抓头发，上面还带着潮气。

韦斯莱夫人的表情变得柔和了。

“哈利，昨天的事并不——”

“可以来点烤面包片吗，韦斯莱夫人？我快饿死了。”

她叹了口气。哈利把脸转开了。“是的你当然很饿，哈利。给，拿好盘子坐下吧。”

他在餐桌旁安顿好自己。他的肩膀疼得厉害，眼皮沉甸甸的。他不是真的想要吃的，他不过是需要点什么可以摆弄的东西。水壶发出抱怨似的尖啸声，熏肉片在炉火上吵闹不休。他小口小口地咬着他的烤面包片，对着韦斯莱夫人的背影开口了。

“我可以和你一起去对角巷吗？”

她转过身。

“哦哈利，我不确定那里是不是有如此好的——”

“求你了，韦斯莱夫人，我保证我会小心的。我只是想出去一小会儿。”

莫丽若有所思地拨弄着她的围裙带，注意到了他布满血丝的双眼和向前弓的肩膀。

“那么，好吧。但我们得让凤凰社知道，他们大概会派某个人来和我们一起过去。”

她解下围裙搭在椅子上。“我最好把亚瑟叫醒，还有金妮。”

她一走出视线范围，哈利就把烤面包片丢进垃圾桶，把头枕在了胳膊上。厨房里的喷溅声和嘶嘶声汩汩流过他的身体，他闭上了眼睛。 _今天过后会发生什么，哈利？你得继续想一些真正的好理由，好躲在她视线之外。_

_而你觉得_ **你** _可以坚持多久？_

*

一滴泪水滚落下来。然后一滴接着一滴。感觉就像是有沙子在她的眼睛里。

她需要哈利。

她眼里进了沙子，脚下流淌着鲜血。看啊，它正在给她鞋尖染上颜色。那不是一种纯净的鲜红色，而是一种在黯淡无光的枝形吊灯播下的阴影里凝结的黑色。

_啊哈，他们全都来了，来找你！一个泥巴种有多少价值？_

她的脚在上面打滑，接着滑倒了。她用力伸出胳膊，寻找着他那拉她起身远离洞穴般黑暗边缘的手。但她只是狠狠撞在了床单上。

_他在那里，另一个也是，还有其余所有人……_

她跑下楼梯去寻找他，寻找他清澈的绿眼睛和温暖的双手，却只找到了红色的头发。他们几乎是把她从地面上提起来的，然后带她回到楼上。她鼻子里充斥着浓重的甘菊味。她推开给她准备的枕头，侧身蜷起身子。她脸颊刺痛，喉咙像在燃烧。而她的眼里始终满是沙砾。

*

哈利一天都跟在金妮和韦斯莱夫人身后，捻着口袋里的羊皮纸，看着他的脚沿着对角巷的卵石路踢起石块。金妮几次试着带起一个话题，但很快就放弃了。唐克斯在相当的一段距离外跟着他们，夜色般黑亮的发色衬出深红的挑染。哈利只在韦斯莱夫人问起赫敏的书目时才做出回应，并在她们购物时一言不发地接过东西。只有这一次他没费什么劲去摆脱一路跟随他的没完没了的注视；他的意识已经飘到了别的地方。

*

他们在下午晚些时候用飞路网回到了家。金妮站进破釜酒吧的炉火里，哈利紧随其后。疲惫像湿羊毛一样紧贴着他，当他站在火焰中等待着满是煤灰的漩涡传送他的时候，胃里一阵抽搐。

火焰减弱的时候，他稳住自己，紧紧地抓住那些包裹。片刻之后，他被突然的一拳打翻在韦斯莱家壁炉的煤堆里。哈利站起身来扶正眼镜。

金妮尖叫起来。

一双手抓住了他，猛地把他推到墙上。哈利的脚离开了地面。

“ **你他妈的上哪里去了？** ”

“罗恩！住手！”

“ **闭嘴，金妮！** ”

哈利注视着罗恩的脸，上面的红色比他的头发还要深，双眼突出，额头上青筋暴起。

“你怎么能就那样丢下她？你——”

“罗恩！你到底在干什么？放开哈利，立刻！”韦斯莱夫人跌跌撞撞地冲出炉火，把她的包裹丢得满地都是。

“——她现在歇斯底里的，哭个不停！你怎么敢就这么——”

“放开他，罗恩——”

跟在韦斯莱夫人后面出现的唐克斯试图把罗恩从哈利身上拉开，但罗恩挥动着手臂。它一下打在她脸上。

“ **罗恩！** ”卢平疾冲下楼，双胞胎兄弟紧随其后。

“我 **不会** 放开他，我要——”

卢平把魔杖指向他们两个。一束光横过哈利模糊的视野。罗恩紧抓的手松开了，他滑过起居室的地板，摔得鼻青脸肿。哈利沿着墙滑坐在地，咳嗽着。

“赫敏——她出什么事了？”他嘶哑地问。

“你还好吗，哈利？”卢平在他身边跪下，注视着他的脸。

“赫敏在哪里？”他挣扎着试图站起来。卢平把他拉了起来。

“她在这儿，她很好。没什么可担心的。”

“她 **不** 好——”

“罗恩！够了。”

“出什么事了？”

“她有点悲伤，当她发现你不在这里——”

“ _有点悲伤_ ？该死的，她 **悲痛欲绝** ！”

“罗恩！”

“跟上，小弟弟，我们上楼去。”弗雷德和乔治拉着罗恩站起来，把他拖走了。哈利从后面盯着他们，每一根神经都绷得紧紧的。他头晕乎乎的，双手颤抖。

“坐下哈利，保持冷静。”卢平把他引到一张椅子上，“乔治是今天早上通过飞路网从格里莫广场的炉火回来的，就在你们离开以后。赫敏变得烦躁不安——她看起来在寻找你。”哈利攥紧了他颤抖的手指。“不过她现在没事了，我给她服了一剂安眠药水。”

哈利从椅子上跳起来。卢平拉住了他。“哈利等等——她还睡着，你现在没什么可以做的。倒是你看起来需要一点儿增强剂。”

哈利重新陷入椅子里，把头埋进双手中。

 _干得漂亮，哈利，干得漂亮_ ……

*

增强剂还刺痛着他的喉咙，哈利快步离开了厨房。如果再进行别的思考，再感受别的事物，他一定会爆炸的，但他还是得找到罗恩。

你怎么能就那样丢下她？

哈利在自己前一天晚上待过的地方找到了他。罗恩背靠扫帚间的木墙坐着，用力拔着双脚间丛生的野草，他的头发在即将消失的阳光中火一般地闪耀。哈利站在他跟前，双手插在口袋里。罗恩没有抬头看。

“你已经和她说过话了？”

“呃——没有。她还睡着。”哈利回答道，有些惊讶。

罗恩向上看着。“为什么你要走，哈利？”

他被罗恩的坦率所震惊，不知如何回答。

_因为她讨厌我，罗恩，至少我以为她讨厌我。因为这都是我的错，因为我不知道如果她再也不会好起来我该怎么办，因为我不知道怎么才能让事情好转，因为我会情不自禁地去想他们可能做过的所有可怕的事情——_

“我得出去一小会儿。”

罗恩喷了喷鼻子。他眼中全无平日里欢快的闪亮，脸绷得紧紧的，他看起来就像是某个哈利认识已久、但此后一直失去联系的人。

_不，也不该是你。_

“当然哥们，你得出去一小会儿，没问题。罗恩在那里，不是吗？他可以照顾赫敏。”

“噢，这些就是问题的关键了？关于你不得不照顾赫敏？”

“不，哈利，关键是你怎么能就这么离开，你明明知道她会在早晨醒来，并且寻找你！”

“我不是唯一可以照顾她的人！”

“是的，但你是她心烦意乱时唯一呼喊的名字！”

哈利瞪着眼睛。

“得了吧。就是你也不能这么迟钝，”罗恩的声音小了下去，嗓音低沉，“今天早上她经历了某些可怕的东西，哈利。她说了一大堆东西，词句很含糊，我们能听出来的只有你的名字，一遍又一遍地重复。”他咽了口唾沫，“而我不知道该怎么办。她似乎心烦意乱，可是我不知道怎么才能帮她。”

膝盖突然变软了，哈利跌坐在地。

_有时候甚至我也不知道，罗恩，我是最不知道该做什么的人……_

_但你至少可以拥抱她；那通常会有帮助。或者带她到户外在阳光下坐坐。你就坐在她身旁，让她靠着你——然后你可以感觉到她放松下来。不用在意你说的内容，只要不断地说话，她会由此寻到安宁。有时她甚至会进入梦乡。_

_你只需要转移她的注意力，罗恩，这就是你在她不安的时候该做的——小心谨慎，当然了，不然她眼中就会显出那种忧伤的神情……_

“哈利？哈利！”

“是的？对不起，我、我没仔细听。”

“别这么想。”罗恩转过脸，随手把小块草屑丢向空中。“我得说对不起，我差点把你掐死。”

哈利向上看着，发出叹息。

“没事的。是我活该。”

一群野鹅嘎嘎叫着飞过上方，翅膀拍打的气流吹过两人的头顶。

“但如果你再这么丢下她，我一定会掐死你的。”

“好的，罗恩。成交。”

“我不是在开玩笑。”

“我知道你不是。”

太阳已经几乎看不见了。哈利站起身，掸掉夹克上的灰尘。“快点，我们最好进去。我想看看赫敏是不是醒了。”

*

一点别致的金色火焰跃起来闪亮了一下，变成了一小片带着余温的灰烬。一只银钟摆无规律地摆动着，每次的停顿都相当长。邓布利多叹息一声，向坐在大办公桌对面的男子表示了问候。

“我可以很有把握地告诉你，提瑞西阿斯，我们已经尝试了各种可能的手段，仍然没有一种能造成哪怕最轻微的不同。”

他拢起十指托住下巴。

“这件事里最让人不安的就是她看上去完全没有受伤，除了她的失声。我得说，我总在担心这样的事发生。如果不是格兰杰小姐，就有可能是韦斯莱先生——但我总会假想最坏的情况，坏到我应该为此祈求宽恕。”

他身前的男子微微低下头，像是在力图听清某些低于普通人类听觉范围的声音。

“而且她的沉默似乎叫人完全无法弄清。我们找不到最细微的恶咒或者别的魔法契约的痕迹，她对所有的魔药也都没有反应。”

“我猜，她也没有表现出任何想揭露什么东西的意图？”

“我倒是希望她有过。那样我们的工作会简单得多。”

提瑞西阿斯站起身，走向那只摇摆不定的钟摆，伸出一根手指在中途截住了它。他动作谨慎小心，就像屋子里的所有事物都由极细的、看不见的线与他相连，所以他移动时必须确定他没有弄乱那些丝线。

“当你说到沉默的时候，校长，你的意思是她没法发出任何声音，还是她只是不能说话？”

“是她不能说话，提瑞西阿斯，这一点毫无疑问。她可以发出某些声音，多数是在她悲伤痛苦的时候，不过她得竭尽全力才行。”邓布利多叹息着，“我自己也给她做过检查，但我的魔法也是徒劳无功。恐怕我别无选择。”

“除此以外，”他用一根手指轻叩着下巴，“我们对她施的各种强制性魔法正在让她感到厌倦，而且出现了抗性。”

提瑞西阿斯挺直了脑袋，把他大大的、珍珠色的眼睛转向邓布利多。

“但你已经有推断了，不是吗校长？”

邓布利多微弱地笑了笑。

“是的，提瑞西阿斯，但我在我所想到那个领域并非专家，这就是为什么——”

“——你要雇用我。”

邓布利多望进面前的男子失明的双眼中。

“是的。为了这个和其他一些原因，我相信你在接到我的猫头鹰邮件时就已经推导出来了。”

提瑞西阿斯微笑起来，用一根手指轻击着钟摆，让它在一个小弧度里缓慢摇摆。

“你觉得她的沉默有可能不是魔法导致。这就是为什么任何魔咒都不起作用。”

邓布利多耸耸肩。

“她也许是个女巫，提瑞西阿斯，但她仍然是个人类，仍然是个孩子，如果是我的话我会这么说。任何一种你能用来让一个人沉默的方法，在她身上也同样会奏效，特别是在她无法使用魔杖的时候。”

“你认为她可能只是受了太大的惊吓才沉默不语。”

“是的。”

“你想要我给她施催眠术。”

“是的。”邓布利多起身走向窗边。

“原谅我这么说，可是在他本人就是个会走路的有害魔法知识库的情况下，为什么汤姆·里德尔要采用麻瓜式的拷问折磨？他为什么要自找麻烦？”

“我希望我有答案，提瑞西阿斯，这是笼罩这件事的众多谜团之一。”

“但我们可以确定伏地魔是这件事的幕后策划者？”

“是的。西弗勒斯发现那个枕头被变成了门钥匙。”

“而且显然他不能告诉我们更多了。”提瑞西阿斯嘀咕着，他的声音里加进了嘲讽的味道。

“西弗勒斯行走在极度危险的边缘，提瑞西阿斯。他做了他所能做的。”邓布利多答道，并没有从窗前转过身。

“你明白的，校长，这不能太直接地开始进行——我必须先和她接触一段时间来判断伤害程度。而且在第一次它甚至可能不会成功。”

“一旦你觉得可以了就立刻开始，提瑞西阿斯。当然，在这期间我们会继续魔法治疗。我知道要是按照麻瓜的医学，像这样的病例通常有它们自己的一套疗程，但在这个病例上情况实在太危急了。我们不能只是简单地 _等着_ 她好转。”

“你在担心波特。”

邓布利多从窗前转过身。“哈利不得不面对的失去已经够多了。而且将来他还必须面对更多。格兰杰小姐的回归必不可少。”

提瑞西阿斯回到椅子旁坐下。

“相较起我现在被告知的这些，我会感知到更多吗，校长？关于波特和格兰杰？”

邓布利多微笑起来，疲倦的双眼闪烁着。

“啊，这个问题《预言家》会花大价钱来找出一个答案的！”他同样坐回到椅子里。

“如果存在的话，我想他们自己也并不知情。不管怎么说，我相信一旦见到他们你就会得出自己的推断的。”他柔和地低声轻笑，“当然了，曾有人告诉我，对异常事件做出推断会是这地方的一个令人向往的消遣。”

*

赫敏醒了。但她并不想睁开眼睛。如果她还在梦里怎样办？如果她还在 _那里_ 而不是陋居怎么办？她怎么才能分辨什么是真实的？她怎么才能分辨她不是仍然被那个晚上强加给她的所有那些念头、那些她在白天小心避开的念头的锋刃所刺痛？

当她不再被它所困扰的时候，她睁开了双眼，不去想那些痛苦。卢平几乎是强灌下她喉咙的甘菊和西番莲混合物的味道还残留在她口腔里。她的手臂和腿失去了知觉。房间里光线阴暗，尘埃在由窗帘缝隙射入的暗淡的橙色光柱中飞舞。四周是绝对的寂静。

几乎是。

突然注意到了什么，赫敏屏住了呼吸。一个疙瘩哽在她刺痛的喉咙里，她感觉到有别的什么人正在房间里，他的呼吸紧靠着她，节奏平稳而熟悉。

所以这是真的。一定是。他之前不在这里，但现在他在这儿。

她背过身，努力抑制住泪水。

他在地板上蜷着身子，双腿隐在床下，头枕着搁在床沿的胳膊。他的眼镜已经摘下来了，头发扫下来完全盖住了紧闭的眼睛。

她伸出一只手，拨开了那几捋头发。她本想就做到这步停止。她本不想用她的手轻抚他的发丝，一次又一次，她本不打算抚摩他的前额，描摹他的眼角，触摸他的脸颊和鼻梁。她没打算这么做，可是她情难自禁。

近来的几周里，她一直寻找他，就像一只在寒冷日子里寻找阳光的小猫，但她还从没真正看过他。她只是坐在他的影子里，倚靠着那难以言明的安全感，跟随着他的引导，信任着他的触摸和声音。

然而此刻，她注意到他脸颊的瘦削和他眼睛下面的阴影，然后回想起那天越过闪亮的徽章所看见的他脸上的表情。

她本不打算滑下床蜷在他身边的，可是她情难自禁，她用手臂紧紧地环住他，把泪湿的脸贴在他背上。

*

汤姆·里德尔的皮肤满足得颤抖。马尔福家的男孩真是个好猎物，甚至比他父亲还要自大。只是看着他，对他手腕上的标记垂涎不已。

里德尔侧脸看着贝拉特里克斯，点点头。她把一块手帕压在德拉科的手腕上，抹掉标记周围渗出的鲜血。当她撤回来的时候，骷髅和两条蛇在黑暗中闪着微光，灰白的皮肤衬出了那带着银色光泽的青黑。

“很好，德拉科，你准备好了。”

德拉科向上望去，眼里满是灰扑扑的枝形吊灯暗淡的光影。他的双手还是抖个不停。他父亲从后面推了他肩膀一下。

“是、是的，主人。”德拉科挺起身子，有点儿喘不上气。

“听好，我要的不是男孩子的小游戏，德拉科。我为你制定了重大的计划，而你必须证明自己有这个价值。”

“是的，主人。”

“我要的是完美无缺的分析、卓尔不群的计划，我建议你从容一些。我不需要很快得到结果，我要的是成功。明白吗？”

“是的，主人。”

“我要的是一个为波特准备的人间地狱，更重要的是，我要你向我证明你的能力。”

“是的，主人。我——我会全力以赴。”

“非常好，那么，你可以走了。”

德拉科竭力克制住高背座椅转向他的那一刻涌起的恶心感，用袖子盖住手腕，和父亲一起离开了房间。

里德尔轻轻拍打座椅扶手，看着贝拉特里克斯。“他会行动的，贝拉，他会在眼下行动的。而我就可以专心于我自己的计划了。”

“他知道多少事情，主人？”

“刚好足够让他把精力都放进来，而且叫他父亲坐立不安。”

贝拉特里克斯点点头，紧紧闭上了嘴，动身去处理那些碎布片和那个盛满污水的碗。

*

哈利醒来的时候，屋里已经完全黑了。他慢慢抬起头，因为在他背后有什么东西，温暖、带着呼吸。

“赫敏？”

她站起来，挪开了身子。他希望自己没有开口。他摸索着找到他的眼镜和魔杖，很快一圈起伏的环状光芒包围了他们。他在这清晰的光亮中观察着她的脸。

他开始希望木地板能裂开一条缝，把他整个吞进去。

她双眼红肿，嘴唇干裂。她的头发在脸旁纠结杂乱地披散着，她T恤衫的领口带着潮气。他想触摸她苍白的脸颊，却害怕只是他的指尖就会让它们像某些缺乏雨水浸润的东西一样风化破碎。

他低声呼唤着她的名字，不知道还能再说什么，靠近了一些，用手臂环住她。她身上有在熟悉的恐惧中带着泪入睡的味道。她把脸埋进他的颈窝，紧紧抓住了他。


	4. 第三章

这次到霍格沃茨的列车旅行是迄今为止最漫长的一次。

这天开始时还一切顺利。他们忙着用他们的箱子塞满汽车的时候，她差点忘了她的针线盒，当他把它递给她时，她甚至还对他微笑了。她伸出右手接过它，用左臂抱住了；女学生会主席的徽章透过她左手紧握的指缝闪着微光。

到他们到达月台的时候，很明显全霍格沃茨的学生都知道了他们的女学生会主席是个哑巴。暂时是这样，当然了，她是个勇敢的人，勇敢的女孩，同辈里最聪明的学生，而且绝对是最有资格得到那枚徽章的人。她很快就会恢复正常的。他们正给她进行各种各样的细致检查。那么发生了什么？有人知道吗？好吧，只在我们两人之间说说，似乎是神秘人带走了她。哦，你的意思是说因为……？是的，是的当然了，为什么不是？啊呀，太可怕了！

一找到一个隔间，罗恩和赫敏就换上长袍去参加级长会议，也当上级长的金妮尾随着他们。罗恩别上了他的徽章，而赫敏仍然把她的捏在拳头里。羽毛笔和羊皮纸的一角探出她的口袋晃悠着。离开的时候，她目光从哈利身上掠过，却没有回应他的注视。

哈利强迫自己在座位最靠里的角落坐下，把脸颊贴在窗户上，不去理会卢娜持续的凝视和纳威越过他的米布米宝递过来的焦躁目光。

大概中午的时候，罗恩大踏步走了进来。哈利直起身。

“赫敏在哪儿？”

“还在路上。她和厄尼·麦克米兰，那个男学生会主席——”他做了个鬼脸，“——在制定下一次会议的计划。”

“而你就把她丢在那儿了？”

“该死的，哈利，金妮和她在一起，她们后来进了盥洗室，我总不能杵在那里，不是吗？”

“情况怎么样？”

罗恩耸耸肩。“不能更糟了。”他小声嘀咕着，没有看哈利的眼睛，躺倒在纳威旁边。

“罗恩。”

“很好，好吧。我想情况顺利——”他摆摆手，“——你知道的，总的来说。我的意思是，她写下了所有要点，而厄尼差不多是在代表她讲话。”

哈利从鼻子里哼了一声。“还有呢？”

“好吧，一切都很好，直到白痴马尔福张开了他的——”

“他说了什么？”

“坐下，哥们。他没说什么你能为此诅咒他的东西。不然我早就动手了。他只是不停地问各种胡扯的问题，关于级长职责、巡视还有学院分，诸如此类。而赫敏——呃，她表现得很冷静，写出答案，把它们传过去，你知道——”

“那么出什么事了？”

“什么事都没有。这就是我想说的。没有真的发生什么事，但她看起来像是被什么东西束缚着。”

门开了，赫敏走进来，身后还跟着金妮。只看了她的脸一眼，哈利就明白最好还是不要开口。他看了看金妮，她耸耸肩。赫敏朝哈利坐的位置走过来，他朝窗口挪得更近好空出位置给她。但她从旁边推了推他的腿，哈利只得移向另一边。于是她靠着窗坐下了，小心翼翼地不碰到他，断然把头转开不去看他们所有人。

整个旅程剩下的时间里她一直那样坐着。

列车驶入越来越深的黑暗中，哈利注视着雨滴划过窗玻璃汇成涓涓细流。当她睡着以后他觉得很高兴，因为那时候，她倒在了他身上，头低垂到他的肩膀上。

*

海格为见到他们喜笑颜开。邓布利多朝他点头。魁地奇球队已经重组。他是队长。礼拜二就要进行选拔赛。他可以挑选他的新队伍。邓布利多做了一次隆重的讲演。魔法部终于承认了伏地魔回归的事实。霍格沃茨将会增加额外的安全措施，它仍会是最安全的地方。防御小组将官方化。它将成为黑魔法防御课的一部分。他们有了一个新教师，他是个瞎子。祝贺新一任男女学生会主席。多比猛拽他的耳朵，然后送了两双不成对的比赛手套。一件可喜的礼物。人们在喋喋不休地说话，没完没了。每个人都试图不去看前方的道路。飘忽不定的烛光在整个礼堂投下紧张不安的影子。他闻不到食物香气，只嗅到蜡油味。小天狼星死了。

而赫敏不能开口了。

“哈利，哈利，一起去吗，还是你有事？我们明天有课。”

*

乔尔格·提瑞西阿斯小声念了一句咒语，抚摸着面前的羊皮纸，六年级黑魔法防御课的学生姓名浮起来抵上了他的指尖。这是他给这个年级上的第一堂课。他甚至有些希望自己能看见他们的脸；他或许还能瞥见他自己。不过他在很早以前就认定了视力是一种妨碍。眼睛通过距离来观察事物；它需要事物各安其位，其他的每一样东西都在身外的时候，它有优势，但决不能靠得太近。当某样东西靠得太近时，你就看不到它了。因此会有古老的咒语，数年的准备，珠灰色的双眼。没有视觉的阻隔后，世界环抱着他的肌肤，渗透了他的肉体。

他开始叫出名字，同时注意到他周围那些情感像风暴中的大海一样高涨起来。交杂着漠然的好奇。被信心缺乏所压制的勇敢。恐惧。被平凡的面孔所隐藏的美丽。智慧和傲慢。善良。隐密。猜疑。

“苏珊·博恩斯。”

“到，教授。”

“拉文德·布朗。”

“到，提瑞西阿斯教授。”

“西莫·斐尼甘。”

“到，提瑞西阿斯教授。”

他停顿了一下，不知道怎么继续下去。

“赫敏·格兰杰。”

寂静。

深渊似的寂静，崖壁上陡峭险峻。

她在悬崖边缘来回走动，双手紧紧捂住眼睛。睁开眼看的话她一定会掉下去。

她有勇气，有很多，但那在她嘴里漫着铜一样的苦涩味道。她有希望，但那在她手里像一页被捏得太紧的古老珍贵的书页一样分解了。

然后有个声音开口了。

“她在这里，提瑞西阿斯教授。”

疲倦，颤抖。恐惧愤怒慌乱希望绝望。

那时候提瑞西阿斯感觉到了某种别的东西，某种温和却又激烈的东西，咆哮着，奔流着，就像是要用瀑布跌落悬崖的气魄来填补之前的空虚。它以血液在血管里搏动的节律打着拍子。

“谢谢你，哈利。”

*

回到学校后的第一个星期四，晚餐前，哈利慢吞吞地走进邓布利多的办公室，去上他这个学期的第一堂大脑封闭术。暑假过后他就被告知校长将接手这一课程；那时候这听起来像是个好主意，大脑封闭术，但现在这是他最不想去做的事。他刚抬手敲门，校长就带着疲惫的微笑打开了门。

“哈利，进来，坐下吧。”

哈利坐进椅子里挺起身，感觉像是在一个塞满数百人的房间中央，置身明亮的灯光下，所有眼睛都注视着他。这就是他不愿意被人施“摄魂取念”的真正原因。

“还好吗，哈利？”

“很好，谢谢，教授。”无论如何，邓布利多总能看透他；那么说实话又有什么关系呢？

他料想还有更多的问题，但校长站起身，把魔杖举在手里。

“好吧，我们现在开始，可以吗？”

哈利吃惊地站起来，半举着他的魔杖。他扫视着屋子，各种各样的物品沉静地滴答作响、呼呼生风，似乎在它们有序的存在中并没有任何纰漏。

“有问题吗，哈利？”

“没事，真的没事，教授。呃，只是我在暑假里一直没办法练习而且——”

“没关系，哈利，我知道。”

哈利点点头，屈服了。至少那不是斯内普。他握直了他的魔杖，举了起来。

邓布利多喊出了咒语。

哈利摇摇晃晃地站直，胃里泛着恶心。就和他上第一堂大脑封闭术时一样。邓布利多的咒语似乎绞动着扎进他意识之下各种情感混杂交错的表层，哈利觉得他听到了什么人的哭喊声——真的，那不是他自己吗？他过去几周所有噩梦般的日子开始在他眼皮后面翻来覆去，他随着它们狂暴的颠簸全身颤抖。

但接着有别的什么东西占了上风。

就像有人把一桶水泼在泥泞的地板上一样；有什么东西扫过他，快得不过一眨眼的功夫，他意识里的混乱被清理一空。他盯着眼皮下方的空白区域。

“睁开眼睛，哈利。”邓布利多说，他嗓音里带着怀疑。

哈利眨了眨眼。邓布利多眯起眼观察着他，魔杖松松地握在手里。

“我想你说你没有练习。”

“是的，教授。”哈利注视着校长，满是困惑。

“好吧，你刚刚表演了一次出色的大脑封闭术。我想没有练习是做不到的，不只是你，任何人都是。”

“你是说，你什么也没看到？”

“透过你意识的任何东西吗？没有。”

邓布利多交叉起手臂，直直的凝视里有困惑也有关怀。哈利转过脸，欣赏着福克斯用喙梳理他光彩照人的羽毛。有几片灰烬死死粘着他；他一定是刚涅磐重生。

刚才发生了什么？因为小天狼星的死，哈利完全无心去想大脑封闭术的事，更不要说去练习。在这件事上，内疚刺痛着他，告诉他至少现在应该按赫敏说的去做，赶在别的事故发生之前练习封闭他的大脑，即便伏地魔可能已经抛弃了这一途径。只是以防万一。但每次他试图付诸实践的时候，小天狼星的脸就会从他脑海里浮现出来。然后，又会有些别的事情发生。

“好的，哈利，让我们再试一次。”

哈利从沉思中惊醒，望向邓布利多，拇指和食指捻着袖子的一角。他筋疲力尽，但奇怪地保持着警醒。

“是，教授。”

邓布利多又一次握直了魔杖，喊道：“摄魂取念！”

哈利有点摇晃地站立着；校长似乎加强了咒语的力量，但哈利坚持住了。在他站稳的时候，那种固有的画面的急流在脑海中闪过，但接着他感到了一种沉静，一种信心，像是突然清除掉了一个狂怒的风暴。他猛地意识到，虽然他仍在邓布利多的咒语之下，但他可以想自己的事情却不让校长知道。

他感到突如其来的安心和狂喜，决定做个实验。他没有断开和邓布利多间的目光对峙，攫取到盘旋在他帷幕遮掩的意识外围的第一个念头。他想知道赫敏在做什么。

帷幕裂开了。

如同猛然涌入填补真空的气流，所有之前被拢住的念头轰然撞入他脑海。他身体颤抖，一下栽倒在办公桌上。他的魔杖咔啦一声滚落在地。

*

当他睁开眼睛时，有一团金色的云盘旋在他脑袋上方。他眨了眨眼，福克斯吐出一声悠扬的叫声，扑打着翅膀。

“哈利，能听到我说话吗？”

他挣扎着起身，手下意识地去摸他的魔杖。邓布利多把它拾起来放在他手里。

“出什么事了？”

“你的抵抗突然间消失了。而且因为我的咒语比前一次更强，你的大脑没能承受住它。”

哈利坐起来，邓布利多拉他起身坐到椅子上，一杯水飘到他面前。然后校长绕过办公桌坐回自己的椅子里。

哈利呷了一小口水，心脏怦怦跳着。他碰运气似的瞄了邓布利多一眼。

“为什么会这样？你说过我之前做得很好。”

“你是做得很好，哈利。恐怕我自己也对此迷惑不解。”哈利觉得自己不像在这屋里，尽管校长的双眼始终凝视着他。他感到有什么东西犁过他的头发，然后意识到那是福克斯的喙。邓布利多笑了。

“从你倒下以后，福克斯一直没给我好脸色，哈利。”

哈利努力想笑一笑，但他的脸并不配合。他把玻璃杯放在桌上。有什么奇怪的事情正在发生。

他伸出前臂，凝视着它们。感觉就像是有蚂蚁在他皮肤下面爬行，接连不断，一路向前穿过血管和骨骼。

“出什么事了，哈利？”

“没、没什么，教授。我——只是有种奇怪的感觉，像是有什么东西在我皮肤下面跑动。”

邓布利多朝上推了推眼镜，身子在座位上稍稍前倾。

“你想说什么，哈利？你觉得不舒服吗？”

“哦不。我想它是在我疲倦的时候出现的。”

“你以前也有过这种感觉？”

“呃，是的，就在那个暑假里。它出现过几次，在赫敏……在她不见的时候。”

邓布利多盯住哈利，目光锐利得可以和最快的刀媲美。紧绷的双肩一阵抽搐，哈利从椅子里站起来。

“我或许该走了，教授。”

“是的，是的，哈利，你现在需要休息。”校长说着，几乎是在自言自语。

哈利用一根手指摸了摸福克斯光滑的脑袋，凤凰则歪了歪头。他把魔杖收进口袋离开了。

*

他回到公共休息室，跌坐在壁炉前的地板上，头靠在扶手椅上。晚餐还在进行，房间里没有别的人。克鲁克山悄无声息地走近他。低低的火焰撩拨着他的倦意，他挣扎着让眼睛睁开。

过了片刻，肖像洞猛地打开，公共休息室里响起说话声和脚步声。哈利瞥见人群后面的罗恩和赫敏，招了招手。

等靠得近到可以完全看清他时，赫敏的眼睛立刻睁大了。

“该死的，哈利，你看起来很糟糕！”

“谢了，罗恩。”他瞪了罗恩一眼，试图朝赫敏微笑。她扑到扶手椅上，双手激动不安地做着手势。

“我很好，真的。我——邓布利多的咒语很强，我尽力坚持了一小会儿，就是这样。”

但赫敏没有放弃追问。哈利叹了口气。

“这节课有点奇怪，真的。邓布利多说对于一个，嗯，没有充分练习的人来讲我做得非常好。”

她并没有像他想的那样丢给他一个责备的表情，相反的，她向后倾斜靠着扶手椅，皱起眉头，咬住嘴唇。他的心痛苦地提了起来；她看上去几乎和平常一样。几乎。

他转过脸去。

“好了哥们，我们——我是说，赫敏给你带了吃的。”

赫敏朝罗恩扬起眉毛，把她带回来的盖着的银餐盘递给哈利。哈利接过它，被罗恩脸上的表情逗得咧嘴笑起来。

“谢谢。”

在他吃东西的时候，罗恩和赫敏摊开了他们的家庭作业。罗恩四肢伸展趴在炉火旁，而赫敏的羽毛笔在哈利头顶上沙沙作响。有几束目光扫过他们，但大多时候每个人看起来都在忙自己的事。在挨着他们扶手椅的另一端，西莫和金妮正进行着一场热烈的讨论。一个和哈利从没说过话的五年级女生的殷勤弄得纳威满脸通红。纳威是少数没有盯着赫敏看的人。他想着他是不是该过去向他道谢。帕瓦蒂和拉文德都把身子倾向一个看上去像是麻瓜制造的装置，他曾在佩妮姨妈那里看过同类的东西。迪安在向一组四年级学生展示一个莹黄色盒子里的东西。哈利模糊地记起他们中的一个参加过礼拜二的魁地奇选拔赛。他想他挑选了一支很好的球队；他只是没法完全记得他们的名字。他期待着他们的第一场训练，尽管身为队长还是让他有些不适应。他有时会变得结结巴巴。但当然了，他已经开始习惯；现在他的生活中还有什么不奇怪的东西吗？他忘记了食物，凝视着炉火，想知道在上大脑封闭术时发生了什么。

显然伏地魔是不太可能再进入他的大脑了。不过这很难作为一个安慰；伤害已经造成，他可能在策划着别的阴谋。而且他还没告诉过任何人关于那个预言的事。邓布利多也没再提起过任何和它有关的东西，或是他该如何进行训练。而且在没做过一点儿练习的情况下，他是怎么拥有甚至把邓布利多隔绝在他思维之外的能力的？直到他开始关心这事的时候，他那似乎开始萌芽的特殊能力都还不是非常令人满意。蛇佬腔几乎让整个学校和他敌对。假如他在大脑封闭术上突然的成功是另一种伪装的恶咒怎么办？而那种奇怪的感觉又是什么，就像是他可以感觉到听到血液在他的血管里涌动？为什么它又回来了？它意味着什么吗？假如它和伏地魔有关呢？他几乎是无意识地把餐盘放到一边，转向赫敏，问题相互追碰着差点儿就冲口而出。

他及时阻止了自己。

但他的脑袋已经抬起来转向了她，嘴半张着，她期待地看着他。哈利摇了摇头。当他转过脸时，她脸上闪过一种奇怪的表情。

他抽出他的课本。炉火暖和得过头。羽毛笔不听使唤地挣扎，羊皮纸也在反抗着。屋子中间的桌旁那群二年级学生的唧唧喳喳实在太吵了。他把头靠在扶手椅上，合上了眼睛。

有什么东西开始梳过他的头发。

她手的移动慢得几乎像是静止了，只是搁在他头上。她从前往后挪动着，指尖温柔地拂过他的额头，用拇指轻抚着。

几乎和平常一样，这种安慰。

却是通过一种奇怪的，他没有那么多精力去分辨的方式。

他在地板上稍稍挪了挪身子，把头侧过来靠在她膝盖上。

他完全没有注意到罗恩脸上的表情。

*

日子隆隆而过。哈利在脑海里焦躁地列着一份清单。

被勾掉的第一项是过去在问题提完前就已经举起的手。

然后，要用红色重点突出的，羽毛笔原本狂热的涂写声，现在越来越缺乏生气。

接着是扫过家庭作业时急匆匆的目光：标记为缺失。

还要列上的是，那甚至没从她箱子里取出来过的针线盒。

图书馆借来的书还没翻开过。但她的书包却比以前更沉了，像一只铁锚。

论文变得短了。但羊皮纸卷却在增加，手指上的墨水渍最终成了家常便饭。

这真的不关他的事，他不知道该怎么去保持这份列表，但它还在增长着。

当然了，还有说话声，就是说话声。没有了那些充实他日常生活的情绪起伏——愤怒，兴奋，大笑，关心——他觉得自己仿佛身处另一所学校，另一个时代，和一群素不相识的人呆在一起。

而 **他** 也是另外的某个人。某个他并不熟识的人。

赫敏的学生会主席工作越来越繁重。在会议上她不得不依靠厄尼充当她笔记的翻译；而精准无误并非他的长处。罗恩或者哈利则不得不陪伴她进行巡视。罗恩和她一起出去的那几天，他们两个回来时都怒气冲冲。为了避免同时应负两个情绪恶劣的人，哈利每次都志愿做她的陪同者。即便这样那也不是件轻松的事；学生们似乎忘记了他们要面对扣除学院分或关禁闭的惩罚。他们打着哈哈。

他很快就明白他根本不可能做对任何事。

当他代表她讲话时，她很生气，但他不开口的话她又会慌乱起来。

他抛出一枚西可来决定哪一个更糟一些：是那种受到伤害的表情，还是被匆匆藏起的颤抖的嘴唇。

有时他想冲他们大喊好让他们别再问她问题，别再那样期待她的回答。他们难道看不出来，被邀请谈话却一个字也说不出来，这让她有多厌倦吗？或者是她把手伸向那可恶的墨水时，看上去有多挫败？

如果有合适的咒语，他一定会诅咒他们所有人。不过显然在此之后，她一定会因此恨他。

那枚西可滚过桌子，消失在一个书架下面。

他叹了口气，越过桌子望着她。

她头发的末梢在一大摞书上方来回晃动。她在座位上心神不定，嘴以越来越夸张的幅度开合着，绝望地想让罗恩明白她在说的意思。她的手大幅挥动着，开始对如何设法在其中注入含义感到棘手。在她身旁，罗恩看起来惴惴不安。他脸上的表情几乎有些滑稽，如果这不是因为——哦好吧。

哈利等待着。他们的桌子位于图书馆的角落，他假装没听到周围传来的窃窃私语。

最后，她放下了双手，肩膀前后耷拉着。“我很抱歉，赫敏，我……只是……不明白。”罗恩的声音越说越小，一只手抓着头发。她碰了碰他的手臂，摇摇头。然后她转过脸，望着窗外。哈利强忍住一声叹息。

“她只是要你去拿一本《万种神奇植物及覃类》，它就在你身后的架子上，不过在另一面，罗恩。她要的是那本修订版的。它的封套是深蓝色的。”

罗恩离开了桌边。哈利又转向他的魔药课作业，努力不去看那正拉拽一缕棕褐色头发的染着墨渍的痉挛的手指。

*

在黑夜里，她听到他们，闻到他们。腐臭的药剂，鲜血，泪滴状的阴影串成一挂凶险的项链环绕着她的脚。尸体般苍白的嗓音。她惊醒了，在床头紧紧缩成一团，等待着哈利。

他走进来微微一笑，就像这是他有生以来一直在做的事一样，脱下他的外套，点亮了一支蜡烛。

成为女学生会主席后她有了自己的房间，这使事情变得容易多了。在陋居的那些日子里，噩梦开始出现以后，他就一直睡在起居室的长沙发上，这样她才能下楼和他呆在一起，而不用吵醒任何人并且忍受他们难以理解的表情。

他铺平了被她踢成团的被褥，在她身旁坐下。大部分夜晚他们都是这样坐着，一言不发，她的头倚在他肩上。但有些时候，通常是在他累了的时候，他会说个不停，都是些无关痛痒的小事，直到他的眼皮耷拉下来，声音变得含糊不清。接着他就会溜下床，把额头枕在她腿上沉沉入睡。她不睡，手游离在他的黑发中，听着烛芯的喷溅声，注视着它附有阴影的火焰在房间里四处舔触她的创伤；家庭作业还没碰过，课本里的书签还夹在几天前同样的位置，给家养小精灵的帽子散乱着，枕头也被丢在一边。然后她也溜下来靠着他，拽着他们头顶上方的被褥。她尽可能地蜷起身子，把手藏在他颌下。然后她终于睡着了，一手的拇指还停留在他的唇缘，他的呼吸温暖了她冰冷的指节。在这寂静之中，苍白的黎明爬上窗口，他沉睡中的双臂环过她的腰，而她直起身子找到了一个更合适的姿势紧靠着他。


	5. 第四章

魁地奇球场一片空旷。训练十五分钟前就结束了，但格兰芬多颜色的影子还在她视野里疾驰。从她坐的位置，在那对着更衣室入口的尺把高的矮墙上，她可以看见禁林在阵雨间隔中天空的奇异辉光映照下闪闪发亮。赫敏揉揉眼睛，扯了扯紧紧包裹着她的斗篷，想赶开那银色材质里的一些热量。

现在哈利应该已经发现它不见了，她想，虽然他什么也没说。他不会说出来的。她 _希望_ 他会。

不表现出任何异样，只是摆出他如今始终挂着的那副耐心而镇定的表情。哈利不是镇定的，从来不。而且他也不是耐心的。她的哈利不是这样的。

_但你已深陷其中——沉迷于他的耐心和镇定——就像陷入安全、深沉的睡梦。_

_你想骗谁啊，赫敏？_

在一天夜里从他书包里偷偷拿走了隐身斗篷以后，她还试着搜寻活点地图，却没有找到。城堡里的小路都很熟悉，但她不想在没有指南的情况下冒险外出，特别是在她咒语的效力因为失声而变得不可预知的时候。

她叹了口气，沮丧地靠在石墙上。

“赫敏。”

她僵住了。那声音有着奇怪的音色；如果你不认识说话的人，那么你甚至分辨不出那是个男人还是女人。赫敏转过头。他当然可以“看”透隐身斗篷；她在书上读到过很多这方面的内容，尽管那本书最近一直被丢弃在她床边的桌上。

提瑞西阿斯挨着她坐下。赫敏不满地扫了一眼他警觉的外貌，头发正和他灰白的眼睛相配，古怪的面容看起来比他的实际年龄要老二十岁。他转向她微笑着。他的眼睛集中在她额头附近的一个点上。赫敏提起一边的嘴角。

“那么新格兰芬多球队在他们的第一场训练里干得怎么样？达到正常水准了吗？”

赫敏耸耸肩。斗篷从她的肩膀滑落下来，她赶紧把它拉回原来的位置。他还会在周围转多久？

“好吧，我相信新队长会好好照看他们的。从我的推测来看，他似乎完全可以胜任。”

赫敏把斗篷拽得更紧了。队员们开始散乱地走出更衣室。其中的一些脸孔是陌生的。

“你应该让他们知道你在这里，你明白的。”

紫色的云团积聚起来，如同横过天空的伤痕。风卷起她脚旁的草叶。她用一根手指勾住校服领带上垂下的一条细线，拉拽着直到那织物卷曲起来。

“你不是唯一一个迷失的人。”

赫敏直直凝视前方。她喉咙里那愚蠢的哽咽感，似乎正在变成一种持久性的东西。就像是哈利的耐心。

提瑞西阿斯站起来，理了理紧贴着他脖子的斗篷高领。然后他走开了。

她扯得更用力了，那根线啪的一声断开。她拉出那根断掉的线头，注视着它，飞快地眨着眼。

当哈利肩上扛着扫帚从更衣室走出来时，她的手刚刚触到斗篷的扣子。她团起那件斗篷，塞进口袋里。他走得很快，表情急切。走到庭院中的时候，他看到了她。

他的脸明朗起来。

“赫敏！”

她的呼吸停住了。她向后贴紧了墙壁。他 _曾经_ 像这样微笑过吗？

他走过来在她身旁坐下，随手把火弩箭放在潮湿的地面上。他还穿着魁地奇队服。风扬起他的头发，他眸子里映满了云层透射出的光芒。

“你在这里干什么呢？”

赫敏用手指了指那些铁环，无可救药地陷进他的微笑里。

“哦。那你从头到尾都在这里了？”

她点头。

“那么，你觉得怎么样？我们干得还行吗？”

她微笑起来。‘干得很漂亮，队长。’她用口型说，舞蹈似的摇晃着脑袋。他脸红了。

“不可思议，实际上。有一半时候我不知道该告诉他们什么。罗恩总是说我听起来就像是得了喉咙痛的伍德，这可不是什么鼓舞人心的事。”

赫敏笑着轻抚他的胳膊，再一次在嘴唇上组织着词语：‘他只是个笨蛋，而你是个出色的队长。’

“是的，谢谢。”他咧嘴笑了，在石墙上找到了让自己更舒服的位置。一个短句开始在他脑海里重复着；她在微笑她在微笑她在……赫敏挪得更近了。阴暗的天空很快就消失在夜色里。他们周围的空气开始变得刺骨了。

哈利弯腰拾起他的火弩箭，把它靠在墙上。当他直起身子时，他瞥见什么闪着银色光泽的东西从赫敏口袋垂出一角，同她常带着的羽毛笔和羊皮纸挤在一起。

他提醒自己要记得把活点地图放到他能找到的最安全的地方。

如果她想藏起来，那他必须有找到她的办法。

更衣室的门又打开了，罗恩的身影浮现出来。他锁好门转过身的时候，哈利挥了挥手。

“嗨，赫敏！你看到我们训练了吗？”罗恩在她的另一边坐下。她点点头。

“你看到我把最后那个游走球打出去多远了吗？它几乎是直直飞进禁林的，就像一大块被施了魔法的滋滋蜜蜂糖，而且是比海格还沉的那种！还有哈利，哥们，我宁可把缝衣针扎进耳朵里也不想再听到你——嗷！真的很痛——我是认真的，如果伍德听到你是怎么喊的，他会觉得他把自己忘在霍格沃茨了！赫敏，我告诉你，你笑不出来的如果你听到过他——啊呀！好的，好的，我闭嘴，不过我们现在能进去了吗？我快 _饿死_ 了……”

他们拿起飞天扫帚，朝城堡走去，城堡里炉火的光芒在他们脚下投下暗淡的影子。夜幕已经吞没了云层，所以空气中的清甜气味成了雨天到来仅存的暗示。罗恩走在他们前面。哈利偷偷观察着赫敏；她脸颊微红，唇上挂着微笑。一个小时前他还提心吊胆，现在他感觉轻松多了，有种压力如温暖的手一般停留在他胸口。

*

她的家庭作业堆积起来。

她的魔咒实践落在后面，她的魔药变得难以预料，她不再在魔法史课上记笔记了。治疗师们来来往往。

不久，她开始逃课。城堡和学校场地这么大，她真的能找到自己可以不被注视的地方吗？

隐身斗篷起了细小的皱痕。

活点地图变旧了，折着角，羊皮纸磨得比以前还要纹理分明。

靠近九月末的两个星期二，格兰芬多魁地奇球队是在队长缺席的情况下训练的。

*

罗恩只是受够了。一切都乱套了。

就像是地球倾斜得多了一点儿，偏离了中轴，两极摇摆转着圈子。而他就在那儿，挠着头，完全不知道自己该站在他们中间的什么位置。

他们两个。

他们俩看上去越来越像那些从窗户误入城堡的鸟儿，疯狂地拍打翅膀，撞在墙上，纠结在蜘蛛网里，想法设法寻找着出路。而不知道向谁求助。

看到他们这个样子，他心里生出不可名状的痛苦。而且，而且……他恨自己这种什么也做不了的状态。除了讲些俏皮话——可是哈利笑得越来越少了。或者确保赫敏在图书馆能有个最安静的角落——可是她几乎再也不去那里了。

一切都乱套了。

哈利不该被迫唠叨着督促赫敏完成家庭作业， _他_ 也不该被迫提醒哈利去参加魁地奇。他不该被迫向他的室友们撒谎哈利的床为什么总没人睡，而且他也不该被迫忍受众人提出的关于他们 _两个_ 的问题。

 _他们_ 两个。

看看他们现在走在一起的样子，如此靠近，差一点就真的贴住了。接下去会变成什么样？现在很少会看到他们单独出现了，好吧，除了赫敏失踪四处游荡的时候。他期盼着有人能向他解释这一切。他期盼着 _他们_ 能告诉他发生了什么。他还期盼着其他每个人都他妈别再在背后散布流言蜚语。

 _说实话_ ，他们怎么可能 _只是_ 朋友？胡扯！你猜他们已经接过吻了吗？不知道——说不定还要更多呢。梅林啊！真的吗？好吧，我不知道，但每个人都那么说——我的意思是，看看他们，他们对我来说几乎像是一出真人秀——

罗恩用力甩甩头。

“ **这** _他妈的_ **关你什么事，即使他们确实如此** ？”

不知所措的沉默撞击在四周墙上。走在罗恩身后的那组五年级学生目瞪口呆。

“罗恩？”

好极了。

罗恩转向哈利，后者的眉毛已经挑了起来，隐没在刘海下方。赫敏的眼睛睁得大大的。

“呃。啊嗨，哈利，你能不能告诉弗立维就说我——就说我得赶回塔楼去取我的，嗯，羽毛笔？好了，那么……我会回来的。”

他转身逃开了。

*

一天晚上，大脑防御术课后，哈利走进晚餐中的礼堂，发现罗恩正坐在迪安身旁，面前摆着一大盘鸡肉。礼堂里像往常一样充满了喋喋不休的交谈声和摇曳的烛光。

“赫敏在哪里？”

罗恩嘴里填得满满地咕哝着。“那道她么个你在一起？”

哈利不耐烦地应了一声，急急向后转身，从口袋里扯出地图。打开地图的那一瞬间是他最害怕的时刻。如果她没有显示在地图上怎么办？狂乱的几秒钟后，他在麦格教授办公室的位置认出了她。他往后匆匆扫了一眼教工桌子；麦格教授不在那儿。

他放下心来，向前走上楼梯。

他走到门前，正赶上赫敏从里面出来，在身后关上了门。

“你在这里啊！”

她看上去对遇见他有些惊讶；她以前从没这样过。她似乎疲惫不堪，就和那些天里不得不去见治疗师的时候一模一样。他只想搂住她，抚摸她的头发。

有一天早晨，他不得不四下搜寻她的踪迹，那时治疗师正和提瑞西阿斯教授一起在校医院等着她。还有一次，他在三楼那个阴冷的礼堂一个被人遗忘的角落里找到了她——地图上她的名字常常出现在那个怪石嶙峋的地方——那时她正被自己的鞋带绊了一跤，摔倒在石墙之间。

她递给他一个勉强挤出的笑容，把书包从一边肩膀换到另一边肩膀。尽管她在逃课，也不去图书馆了，但她的书包却一点也没变轻。他走近了些，从她肩上取下书包，挂在自己肩头上，强压住了一声叹息。

“一切都还顺利吗？”他的眼睛环视着麦格教授的门。

她点头。她脸上有种陌生的、期待着什么的表情，几乎像是在挑衅。她似乎在咬着嘴唇内侧。哈利来回挪动着双脚。

“接下来想去吃晚饭吗？还有时间。”

她点点头，开始朝前走。哈利紧跟在她身后。

他们走下灯光暗淡的走廊，哈利闷闷不乐地想着等候他们的那一大堆家庭作业。他不知道她是不是在为今晚被哄骗了而生气。尽管他被麻烦包围，不过还是有件令人宽慰的事，那就是自头一天晚上之后，他的大脑封闭术保持着稳固的水平。邓布利多曾暗示说他应该很快就可以开始学习别的东西了。而且由于某个他不知道的原因，他的魔咒施展水平也大为提高。他还远达不到赫敏的一流水准（或者说她曾经的一流水准），但他已经不再需要花上好几个小时来熟练掌握一条简单的咒语。

他们走到楼梯中间时，一个念头突然在他脑中一闪。

他停下来，丢下书包。

“赫敏！”

她转过身。他扫视着她长袍的前襟，心提到了嗓子眼。确实，确实没有了——

“你交回了你的徽章。”

怀疑被高墙反射回来。

她看着他，双眼燃起光芒，嘴紧抿着。她满意地注意到他声音里的尖锐。终于来了。

沿着楼梯墙壁的托架上，火把投射出油腻腻的灼热光焰。在它们的光亮中，他的眸子漆黑漆黑的。

现在他该冲我大喊了。

现在他该高声责骂，说我应当为自己感到羞耻。

现在他该高声责骂，直到他额头上青筋暴起，直到我不能承受看着他眼中流露出的厌恶之情。

现在他该高声责骂：

　　这 _不是_ 你，赫敏，你 _从不会_ 垂下头然后放弃。

　　 _你_ 不会的。

他该紧抓住我的胳膊肘摇晃我，把我拽回楼上。

　　你应该把那枚徽章要回来！我会 _督促_ 你去做的！

　　马上。

但是他没有。

他们站得这么近，她就在低一级的台阶上，甚至可以感觉到他的身体紧绷着就像一个握紧了准备重重一击的拳头。但是他只是凝视着她。一根血管在他的下颚突突跳动，但当他开口的时候，他的嗓音很安静。

“走吧。晚餐就快结束了。”

他捡起她的书包，走下楼梯。

赫敏凝视着他的背影。

无声的呐喊伸展着它刻毒的爪子划过她喉底。

*

“当然了，提瑞西阿斯，他们还太小了！”

“是的，校长，但也不是前所未闻。我们都知道哈利的力量远超过他的年龄。”

“对，但是在这样的事情上？”

“我知道这不能解释每件事，但它确实解释了那种保护的存在。它也可以解释他的魔法为什么增强了。”

“可它是如何传递的？就我所知，在条件还不稳固的时候，这是需要一个媒介的？”

突然，提瑞西阿斯停止了倾听。他身体僵硬地从椅子上站起来。

“他在外面，校长。”

“提瑞西阿斯——”

“哈利。他在门外。”

他大步走到门边，打开了它。

哈利直闯进来。

邓布利多起身离开椅子。

哈利的头发比以往还要蓬乱，下巴绷得紧紧的。他的喉咙起伏着，指节因为紧攥魔杖而变成了青白的颜色。他瘦长的影子像是一条鞭子似的横跨过打开的门拖在他身后。

“我想做点什么。”墙上的肖像们都坐直了身子。

“哈利，出了什么事吗？”

“我必须 _做_ 点什么！ _任何事_ 。我厌倦了只是等着事情发生——”

“哈利，冷静——”

“ **我冷静** _不了_ **！她正在支离破碎，而你们只是坐在这里** _什么都不_ **做！** ”

“哈利！”

“ **她不去上课了。她不完成作业了，她不能顺利地施展魔咒了，她整个晚上都不睡觉，她不是——！** ”

“哈利，听我说——”

“ **她** _自己_ **了！你知道她在承受怎样的伤害吗？你知道注视着她的感觉有多难受吗？我不能继续装作一切都在好起来，当我知道——** ”

“ **哈利！** ”

呼吸堵在喉咙里。眼中刺痛。他怒视着邓布利多。

“听听你在说什么，哈利！你说你想做些什么，但你的语气就好像你已经放弃了！”

邓布利多的眼睛如同阳光下的冰块般闪闪发光。哈利垂下了脑袋。胸口的一个疙瘩松开了，他觉得膝盖发软。提瑞西阿斯伸出一只手，把他引到一张椅子上。

邓布利多扫了一眼，让肖像们安静下来。福克斯仍然立在他的栖木上。他的羽毛黯淡无光。

一杯水被摆到了他面前。哈利盯着杯壁上凝集的水滴。

“出了什么事，哈利？”

或许如果我不说，它就不会是真的。一点也不会。

“她交回了她的徽章。”他的头沉重得抬不起来。

“噢。”

邓布利多的蓝色长袍扫过他，朝向窗户。哈利试图保持呼吸平稳，他计算着玻璃杯上的水滴。每一滴小水珠都是在杯子上部凝集，划出一道不规则的轨迹消失在杯底。然后又一滴新的水珠浮现出来。

“哈利，看着我。”

他抬起头。

“我知道这对你来说很难。但你必须知道我们正在尝试一切手段，甚至还有不可能的手段。”

哈利的声音是从空虚的身体里勉强拽出来的。

“那为什么她没有任何好转？她怎么了？为什么那些治疗师没有一个能做任何事？他们所做的全部就是让她越来越厌倦于此！”

“我不知道这里面任何一个问题的答案，哈利，但这不意味着我们已经放弃了。我们不会放弃。实际上，这就是我为什么聘请了提瑞西阿斯教授。”

哈利伸手拿起水，呷了一口。杯子光滑的表面和他自己汗津津的手让他差点失手把玻璃杯落在地上。

“提瑞西阿斯教授隶属于一个受到高度尊重的国际治疗师团体。他作为一位感知者而闻名。”邓布利多探过身，“那意味着他可以‘看见’肉眼从未看到过的东西。”

哈利兴奋起来，他几乎没听进邓布利多所说的话。他迅速把视线转向福克斯的栖木旁站立的男子。正当哈利怀疑提瑞西阿斯是否能立刻感知到他的注视时，一点微微的笑意浮现在那位教授唇上。哈利转过脸。

“提瑞西阿斯教授还精通几类麻瓜疗法。实际上，他在麻瓜中是一名注册心理医师。所以，我们期望他能在魔法失败的地方取得成功。”

邓布利多推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

“所以，你看到了哈利，努力正 _在_ 进行。没有理由放弃希望。”

哈利用手指拨弄着湿乎乎的玻璃杯。

他感到疲倦。深深的，深深的疲倦。

“哈利。”校长的嗓音温和。哈利咽着喉咙。

“你已经在做你所能做的一切了，你自己也知道的。赫敏也在坚持不懈地努力，因为有你和罗恩。你必须保持镇定和坚强，就像你到现在为止一直在做的那样。”

哈利叹息着，把始终攥在手里的魔杖揣到口袋里。然后他站起身。

“我必须回塔楼了，教授。”他几乎说不出话来，“还有——很抱歉我大喊大叫了。”

邓布利多点点头。提瑞西阿斯没有从他站的地方挪开。福克斯高兴地咯咯叫着，哈利对他微微一笑。当他转向门边时，邓布利多开口了。

“哈利，虽然赫敏不想要她的职位，但我会安排保留她的房间。这对她会是个安慰，不是吗？”

“呃，是的。谢谢你，教授。”哈利结结巴巴地说。然后他转身离开了，努力不让自己的脚步显得沉重。

*

第二天的魔药课上，哈利坐在赫敏身旁，竭力克制住自己不要高喊出来。

斯内普不该被允许执教。

当其他教师都对赫敏的状况表现出同情和宽容时，斯内普却一点也不让步。他要求她必须来上课并交上她的作业。她不来的话，他就扣除学院分。

让事情变得更糟的是，赫敏在魔药课上似乎比其他任何时候更加激动不安。她弄丢她的配料，还混淆制作程序。她的手抖个不停，有一次切碎根茎时甚至切到了自己的手指。大部分时候，哈利会无视斯内普的怒视去帮她，但今天她在躲着他。她已经拒绝了让他称量她的配料，而现在她的坩埚正发出奇怪的声音，冒着沥青色的烟雾。斯内普站在旁边，交叉双臂，脸上挂着可憎的假笑。

“很好，格兰杰小姐，我得说你的工作总是令人称奇——不是满分就是彻底零分。你确实从不会半途而废。”

赫敏低着头继续搅动她的魔药。窃窃私语像她坩埚里冒出的烟雾一样缭绕着他们的桌子，哈利认为他还听到了几声窃笑。他暗自希望罗恩也和他们一起选了高级魔药课；他自己一个人没有能力去制造一场让人分心的骚乱。

“很好。”斯内普松开胳膊，“至少现在你会有时间来补上你的功课了，我想，既然你肩上不再压着……女学生会主席的重担。”

赫敏的头猛地抬了起来。

“不是吗，格兰杰小姐？”

哈利因为斯内普油滑的目光感到恶心。但他的注意力马上就被赫敏吸引了。

她在座位上直起身子，头仰得高高的，双眼闪闪发亮。她伸手拿起剩下的比利威格虫干丢进坩埚。

斯内普目光闪烁。“格兰杰小姐？”他的嗓音危险地压低了，“你的魔药简直就是灾难。如果你——”

赫敏拿起她多余的白毛藤根，把它们也扔进坩埚。坩埚在细长的支架上摇晃着。

斯内普提高了嗓门。“继续这么干，我一定会罚你关禁闭！”

她把鸟蛇壳粉末丢到坩埚里。灼热的液滴飞溅而出。

“ **赫敏！** ”哈利小声提醒她。

“傲慢的女孩！你没听到我在说什么吗？”

“赫敏！”当她伸手去拿带触角的蛞蝓时，哈利抓住她的手，但她挣脱了。学生们公开注视着，还有些人从座位上站了起来。她把蛞蝓也丢了进去。足有一尺高的火焰喷射起来。

斯内普大发雷霆。

“格兰杰小姐！我不会容忍在我的课堂上出现这种行为！我对你的拒不从命 _受够了_ ！你将会在——”

哈利知道接下来会发生什么。他站起身，把椅子撞倒在地。他大声盖过了斯内普的声音。

“斯内普教授， _请_ 不要冲她大喊——”

“ _坐_ 下，波特。别在我的课上大吵大闹！”

他的血液沸腾起来，比那多灾多难的魔药还要灼热，但他知道他必须适当处理眼下的情形。他自己也承担不起关禁闭的惩罚。

“求你了，教授，她只是有些心烦意乱！让我来跟她说！”

“波特！”

但哈利已经抓住赫敏的手，把她从座位上拉了起来。坩埚猛烈地摇晃。他铁钳似的紧攥着赫敏的手腕，转身跑过桌子和椅子。他在斯内普反应过来以前就到了门边，一脚踢开门，跌跌撞撞地冲了出去。

*

他拽着她的手腕走下走廊，他的脚步在石质地面上踏出响亮的回音。她任由自己被拉扯着，像是一个破旧的洋娃娃——卷曲的棕褐色头发，大大的褐色眼睛而且一声不吭。她脸上浮现出成功的狂喜和不可动摇，她集中精力把全身重量压在自己的手腕上，这样他在拉着她向前时就不得不努力保持他狂怒的脚步。

 _这_ 是她的哈利。

这是 _她的_ 哈利，而不是那个在过去的几周里用无限的耐心容忍了她所有违规行为的人。那全都是一张假面，一个错误，在充斥着欺瞒和不公的地域里的又一块界碑。但是这个，这个怒气冲冲、不受控制的哈利才是真正的哈利，然后每样东西都会依次出现了。很快。

他们到达了通向一楼的楼梯顶端，他假装没看到她在最后一级台阶上绊了一下。楼梯通向一间自习室，镶点着一排石拱门，其面朝的场地向下倾斜延伸入禁林。树丛看上去阴沉昏暗，并未受到急风骤雨的摧残。

他抓住她的胳膊肘摇晃她，盯着她的脸。绿眼睛里闪闪发亮，下颚绷得紧紧的。

“ _该死的_ 你这么做到底是为什么？”他吼道。

她也盯着他。至少他不能控诉她故意沉默不语。

“斯内普有可能罚你关一个月禁闭！”他的拇指深陷进她臂弯里，她咬住了嘴唇内侧才忍住没让脸上露出疼痛的表情，“那以后你打算怎么办？”

她一直拒绝去注意刻在他额头上烦恼的皱纹，直到最近，直到她明白她才是导致它们的根源，直到它们从他盲目的怒气后面显现出来。她想象着自己坐在斯内普的办公室里，进行一些乏味、重复的劳动。把白毛藤根碾成细碎的粉末。清洗粘乎乎的蟾蜍皮。一次一次又一次，而斯内普坐在他桌上，垂下来的油腻腻的头发之间是意味深长的、满足的双眼。

同时她想象着哈利一夜又一夜地在地下室外踱步，双拳紧握，面容紧绷，倒数着分钟直到她的禁闭结束，他对斯内普的怒气里交缠着对她的关心。

她对他做出了这样的事。他的全部生活已经被打满了焦虑的窟窿，而她却还要在他额上刻下烦恼的皱纹。她，本该站在他身旁同他一起战斗的人，本该帮助他变得更强大的人。

_看来你让他怒火中烧了，赫敏。_

_值得庆贺。_

_现在该做什么？_

她咬住了嘴唇才没有颤抖起来。在这个世上没有什么比无声地哭泣更痛苦。几乎如此。

风突然打了个急转弯，一阵冰冷的雨水透过敞开的拱门浇了他们俩一身。他身上的怒火一下子被抽走了。他整个松弛下来，垂着头，手胡乱地挠着头发。

“我很抱歉，赫敏，非常抱歉。所有这些……所有这一切，都是我的——”

但他没能把那个句子说完。赫敏的眼睛睁大了，某种尖锐的神情掠过她的脸。当她凝视着他时，他被一种熟悉的感觉打了个趔趄，可是在他弄明白它意味着什么之前，她就扑进了他怀里，双手紧紧抓住他的肩膀。还没来得及从惊讶中反应过来，他就发觉自己撞在坚硬潮湿的石墙上。她注视了他几秒钟，目光刀尖似的洞穿了他。然后她的嘴唇抵在了他耳旁。

“你怎么敢， _你怎么敢_ ，哈利！”她嘶嘶地说，她的话语只是一串连接起来的稀薄温暖的气流，不顾一切地相互推攘着冲口而出。

“赫敏——”

“你不用责备自己——我不会让你——”

“太迟了，赫——”

她用手捂住了他的嘴，她的呼吸由于情绪激动和试图说话的努力而紊乱。他被她颤抖的身躯压住了，她的手钳子似的扣住他上臂，一边膝盖顶在他腿上。他的呼吸因为她的重量和她覆在他脸下部的手而变得急促。他的牙咬进嘴唇里。他感觉有某种带着咸味的东西在她手掌之下淌过他的上唇，然后意识到那是自己的泪水。

她发出一声窒息似的挣扎的声音，移开了她的手，突然局促不安起来。她的手颤抖着抚过他的脸颊。她嘴里一遍遍重复着他的名字，他试图开口安抚她，但是她的腰抵着他，她身体温暖的重量充实了他身体里一个空洞，这些让他的脑子里一片混乱。

然后她安静下来，于是他张开嘴想认认真真地说些什么。

她吻了他。

刺骨的冷风、蒙蒙的雨水和温暖的肌肤。

灼热的呼吸。

他回吻着。

起先，这个吻还有些迷茫和别扭，嘴唇找不到完美吻合的接触角度，鼻子总是撞上。于是他们各自退开，喘息着，很快又紧靠在一起，甚至顾不上做出温柔的伪装。手费力地在头发里握成拳，唇和舌相互推拉探寻着。快感从疼痛的末梢迸发出来，骨肉相融，轻柔的压力留下了求索的印记。品尝，体味并感觉。什么都不要想，现在不是想的时候。

嘴唇、颌线、脖颈都被刚刚觉醒的渴望和激情用力铭刻着。

他们勉强分开了，衣衫不整。他的眼镜被碰掉了——他将会需要用到他的魔杖来找回它——他的左手还纠结在她的长发里。她比之前更沉地倚在他身上，他用右臂环住她的腰抱起她，他的一条腿夹在她两腿之间，腰胯相抵。如果不是有他背后的石墙，他们现在一定已经摔倒在地了。

“赫敏，上帝啊，你还好吗？”

他把手从她头发上移开，抚摸着她的脸颊，他的拇指摩挲着她擦伤的嘴角。“我……我是……我弄伤你了，我很抱——”她用力摇着头，把手覆在他手上，他停住了。

‘别再说抱歉，哈利。永远不。’她用口型说。

外面的雨连绵不断，场地上弥漫着一层灰绿色的雾霭。风也还在呼啸着。它吹进来，没有了之前的狂暴，仅仅只是一帘清新空气织就的帷幔，环绕着他们滚烫的身体。

他的额头抵在她额上，呼吸急促，把一绺湿透的头发拨到她耳后。

“这是应该发生的吗？”他低声说。

她笑了，耸起一边肩膀。‘或许是，或许不是。很重要吗？’

“没关系。我——这感觉……”

‘很好哈利，这感觉很好。这感觉是对的。’

她用鼻尖轻顶着他的鼻子，然后他们的嘴唇又一次相触了，这次只是微微触及，伴着轻柔的呼吸。她觉得自己远离了寒冷的空气，裹得严严实实的，待在一个异常温暖的房间里。

她松开抓着他校服的双手，环住了他的脖子，紧紧地搂着他。他把脸埋进她肩头。她的嘴唇找到了他的耳朵：‘对不起，哈利，很抱歉我让你发脾气了，很抱歉我让你向斯内普求情。’

“嘘，不要道歉，永远别为这道歉。”


	6. 第五章

他从她喉部下方的凹陷处开始。

她还是因为噩梦呼吸急促，她皮肤上还有汗水的咸味，但她的身体已经开始凉下来。他把唇轻轻抵在她的肌肤上，用鼻尖蹭着她的脖颈，他的触摸是低语，是恳求，是爱恋。

_赫敏，没什么，没什么，这只是个梦……_

他加重了力度，沿着她的颈向上穿过她潮湿的脸颊，然后向下，她从喉咙里发出轻柔低沉的回应。它们和她做噩梦时哽咽的喘息声和抽泣声完全不同，他现在还不完全明白它们的含义，不过他想他很快就会明白了。他觉得自己的生命只存在于他和她肌肤相触之处，他的嘴唇，他的指尖，他环抱着她的身体。她的双手纠结在他头发里。哈利，她低声说，她的喉咙在他嘴唇下方振动。

突然间她不能开口也变得不重要了，因为她正在告诉他每一件事，始终如此，甚至包括贯穿那些日子的阵阵恐惧和内疚。

_哈利哈利哈利……_

他停下来看着她，因为没有枕着枕头入睡，她头朝一个奇怪的角度倾斜着，睡衣凌乱。她的眼皮沉甸甸地合着，那是因为不规律的睡眠和哭泣，还有别的东西，某些更加甜美却又隐秘的东西。她的嘴唇停留在一个带泪的微笑和他的名字之间。他抛开了他的踟蹰，俯身吻着她。她把头偏向他，双手圈住他的脖子。

他希望他正在做的是正确的。不过那时候，她可能也在想同样的事情。或许他们两个都做错了，但是没关系，这感觉是对的。这，是唯一一件确实而重要的事情。

*

他已经一等再等。而且他已经计划好了。他认为他的计划完美无缺。聪明绝顶。今天他完成这个计划以后，黑魔王将会有一个新的得力助手。

她今天早上迟到了。他核对了他的手表，有些怀疑他是不是已经把她漏过去了。他缓步走过那幅油画，在桃花心木门边探着脑袋。里面的光线很暗，被飘荡的蛛丝割得细碎。他瞥了一眼；她常坐的那个突出的壁架上空荡荡的。他感到心满意足，退回油画后面。虽然她会躲在那件可恶的隐身斗篷下面进来，但她会脱下它的，当她确信周围没有人以后。至少，她是那么想的。他想止住自己满脸的得意笑容，不过没有成功。

十五分钟过去了。他又一次把脑袋探进门里；壁架上还是空荡荡的。他在魔杖尖上点起绿色的光芒，在空中画了一个“S”。两个笨重的身影从壁架两侧几英尺外的两根石柱后面露了出来。

“你们两个在那里都准备好了？”

“是的，可是她在哪儿？”

“应该很快就会在这里了，耐心点。”

“你觉得你定的是正确的时间吗，德拉科？”

“因为我就是对的，你这个大懒虫，立刻回到那边去！”

他 _该死的_ 非常确定是这时间。到现在他已经跟踪过她几个礼拜了，不是吗？另一个这么了解泥巴种行踪的人就只有波特了。

垃圾，他们两个都是。

他掏出时间表。今天她的第一节课是数字占卜，所以她现在应该在这里；数字占卜课的教室离三楼最近。她早晨不会走得太远。只有下午的时候她才会在校园里四处游荡。

他坐了回去。他最好再等几分钟。他在脑海里勾绘她下午经常出没的地方，考虑着变更计划是不是明智之举。那可能更困难一点，大白天里在外面空旷的场地上行动，不过该死的，这可不像她还能尖叫的时候，那条母狗。

他信心十足。

_使出你最狠毒的手段，德拉科，用你所能想象的最狠毒的办法。但有一个条件。事情结束以后她必须活着。_

是的，主人。

*

赫敏推开窗户，探出身子。阳光照耀，天空湛蓝。实际上，那阳光有点儿冷峭，那蓝色里也透着青灰，不过毕竟还是阳光和蓝天。她微笑着退回梳妆台前，伸手拿起一把发刷。她努力不去看镜子里的自己；那么做只会加深她脸颊上已有的红晕。

她不认为她的膝盖能一直支撑着她到穿好衣服。她不认为她能一直等到早餐才见他。

她扎起头发，回到窗边。她一边用手指拨弄窗帘，一边想着她可以在自己去上课的时候让房间里的窗户敞开着。

她的床铺过了，他是在她进浴室的时候铺好它然后离开的。不过她的房间还是可以进行一些收拾。她不知道该从哪里开始。随后她拿起了魔杖。

她不得不在轻扬和猛挥魔杖的时候非常靠近她想放在架子上的那些书、她想挂起来的那些衣服和她想上紧发条的那只闹钟，不过她不在意。她的意识飘到了别的地方。温暖的嘴唇在耳边低语着，低语着，紧贴着她的肌肤，她几乎不是听到，而是感觉到那些话语。她默念着他的名字时，那夜色般深黑的眼眸，还有他的双手，犹豫不决的同时却又坚定不移，热切地给由他的嘴唇开始的句子补上了最后的润饰。

赫敏审视着她的房间，现在已经整理清扫干净了，灰尘也掸了，然后她捡起书包。她抽出她毫无必要的扛了几周的那些课本，放回架子上。再也没有必要从书包那铁锚似的分量里寻找依靠了。

诚然，她的嗓子仍是无声的空谷。她仍会做噩梦，她仍会在脑海里迷失彷徨，看不清过去。而且他仍对她有所保留，没有提起某件非常重要的、他自认为藏匿得很好、甚至他自己都不会想起的事情。

可是还有蓝天，还有阳光，还有她肿胀的嘴唇，甜蜜地渴望着再一次和他相触。还有他的双手。

她掏出时间表，在书包里装上需要用到的课本。然后她坐到床上开始穿鞋。她刚系好鞋带，门上就响起了一记敲门声。

“赫敏？”

她直起腰，不确定她是不是该站起来。很显然她的膝盖无力支撑她穿过整个房间走到门边。

她放心地看到他脸颊上也有着同样的红晕。

“嗨。”他说。她微笑起来。

就像是在一起的时候，他们都关上了平日通向自己的那道门，由另一道门进入了对方的心。同样的眼睛，却有了别样的温情，同样的双手，却有了别样的触感。他同样念着她的名字，却有了别样的韵律，从他口中淙淙流出，依偎在她心田。

“准备好了？”

她点头，随手提起书包，投进他的怀抱里，仰起了脸。

*

他们看上去不一样了。他大部分时候是又蠢又笨，可他不是瞎子。他们表现得不一样了，轻松多了，就像是他们刚刚卸下了什么一直背负的重担。他们还是坐得很近，但又不是太近，他们的手还是只会微微相触，就和他们现在走在他前面的样子一样，而不是极力伸向对方，可是，可是，总觉得 _有点什么_ 。

他们昨天晚餐的时候也表现得非常奇怪。哈利对魔药课上的一个灾难嘀咕了几句，但似乎并不热衷于讨论相关细节。

此外，也不能解释为什么他们俩今天整个早餐时间都在微笑。而且赫敏居然要去上课了……

有什么事发生了。而他对可能发生的事有清晰的概念。

为什么他们什么也不告诉他？他们觉得他会发火吗？

嫉妒？

心烦？

别考虑？

他该问吗？

啊，看那儿，看看哈利正在做什么——哦……

不。他最好还是等他们来告诉他。

*

哈利转向赫敏，想在她走进维克特教授的教室前说点什么，但他一看着她就忘了自己打算说什么。她望着他，露出询问的表情。他摇摇头，用拇指轻触她的嘴角，有点害羞。她仰起脸来接受他的抚摸。

*

她去上了所有的课，甚至包括她因为自己不稳定的魔咒施用水平而讨厌的魔咒课。是的，在魔药课上她引起了一场小小的火灾，不过她毕竟是去了。她坚定地无视了每一个注视她的人，高高昂着头走在他身旁。

哈利觉得心花怒放。

提瑞西阿斯教授叫住他的时候，他正跟着她离开防御课教室，而罗恩走在他们前头。

“哈利，能和我说几句话吗？”

哈利看着赫敏和罗恩。赫敏手势示意他们会在外面等着，于是哈利转身走向提瑞西阿斯的桌子。教授从容不迫地从桌上理出着课本和羊皮纸卷，把它们小心地放进书包里。他的魔杖放在桌面上。他停下来，冲哈利笑了笑。哈利迟疑着挤出一个笑容。

“这么看来，哈利，我听说赫敏今天去上了她所有的课。”

“是的，教授，她去了。”

“很好，这对你一定是个很大的安慰。”

“呃，对。是的。”

提瑞西阿斯用力扣上搭扣，把包放在桌上。靠近了些，哈利看到教授的双手有些轻微的颤抖，这是他以前从没注意到的。他向上看着那双总是如此安静地嵌在布满皱纹的脸上的眼睛，它们直直地盯着他，没有一点表情。

“是不是发生了什么事，哈利？任何你觉得可能导致这个突然转变的事？”

哈利脸色发红，避开了他的注视。

“呃，没、没什么意外，教授。我，呃，并不真的知道为什么。”

提瑞西阿斯点点头。哈利觉得他的手势里带着奇怪的激动不安，全无往日的顺畅自如。

“还有些事我想问你，哈利。邓布利多教授提到过，当你们在陋居的时候，赫敏做过一个非常混乱的噩梦。”

哈利咽着喉咙，点点头。“是的，教授。”

“而它发生的时候你不在那里？”

“是的。”

“哈利，我想知道的是，她是不是从此以后一直做那样的噩梦。”

哈利记起了饱含泪水的呜咽、紧握成拳的双手和带着咸湿气息的恐惧，一切都淹没在那一支微弱的烛火四周的黑暗中。

“是的，她一直做噩梦。每天晚上。”

提瑞西阿斯的手指轻叩着木头桌子。

“很抱歉让你经历这样的过程，哈利，可是我必须知道她是不是在噩梦里透露过任何东西。也许只有在那段时间里，她的意识才会正视那些——必定发生过的事。”

“她大部分时间什么都不说，只是——看起来心烦意乱。但有两次我想她说了些什么，像是——”他从一边肩膀上溜下书包，换到另一边肩膀上。

“她说了什么，哈利？”

“我有可能弄错了，那里很黑，不过她的口型在说‘你在那里，为什么你不说点什么’或者一些类似的话。或许是‘为什么你不告诉我’，也可能两者都是——我不知道。”他把双手插进口袋里。

“她实际上是在和你说话，还是那个‘你’另有其人？”

哈利耸耸肩。“我不知道。”

接着他的头猛地抬了起来。

_她是在和他说话吗？_ 如果是的，那么她确实有这么说的理由，或者说他认为她有。

为什么你不告诉我？

“哈利？”

“呃，对不起，教授，你说什么？”

“她还说过别的什么吗？”

哈利把脚挪来挪去。“有时候她说——那不是真的，而她知道。她一遍又一遍重复着。”

“什么不是真的？有头绪吗？”

“没有。”他突然希望自己曾更多地关注她的噩梦。但是当她陷入那可怕的黑暗折磨里的时候，他所想到的全部就是把她解脱出来，而没有仔细观察那些缠住她的绳结的样子。

提瑞西阿斯从桌旁走开。他踱过桌子后面的橱柜，心烦意乱地用力拉着自己的领口，就像是它太紧了。突然间，他停住了，转过身来。

“我还得再问你些事情，哈利。邓布利多教授说，在你的一堂大脑防御术课上你曾有这样一种奇怪的感觉，好像——”他做了个含糊的手势，“——有东西在你的皮肤里，到处奔跑。”

“对，那非常奇怪。好像我突然可以感觉到血液在我的皮肤下面涌动。”

“后来你还有过这种感觉吗？”

“它反反复复。有时候我甚至没怎么注意它。教授，你不是认为它和——那次失踪有关吧？”

“看来似乎有关，不是吗？你第一次感觉到它是在她失踪的时候，不是吗？你没注意到从那以后它遵循着一个模式，是吗？”

“是的。”

提瑞西阿斯叹了口气，双手倚住桌子。然后他朝上看着。

“非常好，哈利，谢谢你。我已经耽搁你够久的了，你可以走了。”提瑞西阿斯微笑着。

哈利飞快地转身离开，努力地想让满脑子的喧哗声安静下来。

_你必须告诉她，哈利。现在没有任何借口了，尤其是现在。你必须告诉她。_

*

怎么可能会出错呢？她整整一天都他妈的在哪儿？她已经偷偷躲在那件他妈的斗篷下面晃了一个礼拜又一个礼拜，为什么她现在停止了？

“德拉科，我们要去哪儿？”

“闭上嘴继续走，高尔，或者对你那两条软绵绵的腿来说已经走得太多了？”

“德拉科——”

“我 _不_ 想听，克拉布！”

他突然转身走过走廊，三步并作两步跨上台阶。一只老鼠窜过最顶层的台阶。他踢了它一脚。那动物痛得尖叫起来。

“卑贱的小畜牲！”他发出嘘声，从它身上跨了过去。克拉布和高尔气喘吁吁地跟在他身后，努力想跟上。他大步走下走廊，转过另一个拐角，停住了。

“她在那儿，那一文不值的泥巴种！”

“德拉科——”

“嘘，安静点，你这个笨蛋！”

他退后一步回到拐角处藏好，向外窥视着。她正坐在黑魔法防御课教室外面的地板上。附近没有其他人。她在那里干什么？

然后，就在他观察着的时候，教室门打开了。他缩了回去。

“他妈的！疤头在这里！”

“真、真的？那我们最好离开，德拉科！”

“你脑袋掉了吗？”他怒视着高尔，“还有你，别再像一头猪一样的咕哝！”他对正在紧抓着墙、上气不接下气、脸色发红的克拉布发出嘘声。他等了一会儿，倾听着脚步声。接着他再次探出头，试图看清正在发生的事情。

“但是，德拉科——”

“闭嘴，克拉布，难道你觉得我会让那两个一无是处的——噢!”

剩下的词卡在了他嘴里。

一个得意的笑容在他脸上扯开，锐利得如同新磨的刀片一样寒光闪闪。

他挺直了身子，审度着摆在他面前的场景。

好极了。

比计划的还要好。

“德拉科，出什么事了？”

他屏住呼吸，吃吃笑着转过身。

“伙计们，我们撞上金矿了。”他一把抓住他们两个的头发，把他们的脑袋推出墙的拐角。

“伸长脖子好好看着吧你们两个，《预言家》会为这个消息出大把加隆的！”

如此完美的时机。

新的计划在他脑海里迅速形成了。他挺起胸膛，咧嘴笑了。

要把波特的生活变成活生生的地狱用不着搞得那么困难了。他甚至不用刻意为之。火焰就在那里，只要拨一拨就会熊熊燃烧。

好极了。

*

哈利在身后关上了提瑞西阿斯教室的门。赫敏正盘腿靠墙坐着，身旁放着她的书包。

“对不起，耽搁了很久吗？”

她笑着摇摇头，笑容下面掠过一点疑问。

“他只是——他只是想知道你现在干得怎么样。”

她扬起眉毛。

“我说你做得棒极了。”他露齿而笑，伸出一只手去拉她起身。

她站起来望着他，她的手还握在他掌心里。

_别那样看着我，别那样看着我就像是你知道关于它还有更多的事情。因为确实还有。确实还有更多，更多。事情——某件事——那甚至可能让你改变主意——关于这……_

他丢下书包，拉着她朝向自己，一只胳膊环绕住她的腰。他的另一只手描摹着她脸庞的轮廓。他们第一个吻的那种急促紧迫似乎已经非常、非常遥远了。现在他所想做的一切就是延长这温馨的时刻，感觉着她的躯体在他臂弯里渐渐沉重，惊叹于在他身体里膨胀着的这种感觉，像是有一滴液状的黄金在他血液里奔驰，温暖，闪闪发亮。他很难理解它是什么，不过她有可能可以，正如她对大部分事物了如指掌。他不确定从现在开始它会指向何方，它意味着什么，对他，对她，对其他每一个人和其他每一件事，但是那些都不重要。重要的是他，她，此时此地。

“你今天做得 _很_ 好，不是吗？”他在她唇上低语着。

她用脸颊轻蹭着他的脸作为回答，再一次吻住了他的唇。

*

“那么，罗恩上哪儿去了？”当他们上完黑魔法防御课前去晚餐时，哈利向赫敏问道。

赫敏耸耸肩。‘他说他要去办些事情。’她打着手势。接着她碰了碰他的胳膊和嘴唇：‘他今天非常沉默。’哈利望了她片刻，试图读出她脸上的表情。然后他呼了一口气。

“哦。你有没有觉得——他——我们……”

赫敏耸起一边肩膀，闷闷不乐。她的手溜进他手心，紧捏着他的手指。‘我们应该告诉他，你知道。在他通过其他途径发觉以前。’

“是的，我们该这么做。”哈利回答得没什么把握。他们正站在大礼堂的外面。人群在他们身侧川流不息，有些人对他们投以好奇的一瞥，另一些人则全神贯注于他们自己的交谈。经过好几周以后，对赫敏的普遍好奇已经消退了，虽然今天因为她去上了每堂课，那好奇又有一点儿增长的趋势。哈利不敢去想一旦那成为新闻会发生什么，如果他们知道她，知道他和她，知道他们已经——

赫敏拉住他的手，轻咬着嘴唇。‘会好的，别担心。’她用口型说。哈利努力挤出一个笑容，来回答他手指上感到的压力。

“是的，是的会好的。”他脑海里浮现出罗恩的脸，这让他的声音听起来不太肯定。他们转身穿过大门，同时松开了对方的手。

礼堂里像往常一样充满了喋喋不休的交谈声和摇曳的烛光。教工桌子旁还是空的，食物还没有出现在桌上。哈利和赫敏挤过三五成群的学生。哈利可以看到罗恩坐在格兰芬多的桌子旁，边上是西莫。靠近主过道右侧的斯莱特林桌子似乎比平常要拥挤得多。他很快意识到那是因为马尔福、克拉布和高尔正坐在桌子上，来回晃着他们的腿。剩下的斯莱特林学生绕着他们围成了一个紧密的小圈。

看到他们的时候，马尔福嘴角扯出一个自鸣得意的笑容，不怀好意地斜了他们一眼。他在对别的斯莱特林说着什么。他们全转了过来。哈利移到赫敏右边，没有停下脚步，想尽快走到格兰芬多的桌子旁。

但是没有用。

“好啊，好啊，好啊。看看谁在这儿，男孩女孩们。”马尔福在胸前交叉双臂。一阵窃笑从他身旁的人群里飘出来。

“所以，格兰杰。我听说你今天决定光临我们的课堂，真是不胜荣幸。所有的课啊。”他神气十足地仰着头，用一种评价似的嘲弄表情看着赫敏。哈利的耳朵里开始响起警铃。

“一定很困难，非常困难……”

他跳下桌子。“我很好奇是什么带来了这个 _突然的_ 变化——”

“走开，马尔福。”哈利小声警告。他身旁的赫敏一下僵住了。他小步走近了些。

马尔福极富戏剧性地扬起眉毛。

“唷！用不着威胁我，波特，我只是在闲扯。”

哈利怒目而视，想从他们旁边走过，他的手拉着赫敏的胳膊。但马尔福飞快地伸出胳膊挡在他们前面。其他桌子旁边的学生都开始望着这边。哈利从眼角看到格兰芬多桌子旁的学生大多站了起来。

让情况变得更糟的是，他身体里那种刺痛的感觉突然漫开了，哈利被搅得心烦意乱。

“等一分钟，波特。我想，当我开口说我们全都对你的某些事情抱有既定兴趣的时候，我是在代表全校讲话。”他戏剧化地摆着双手，“毕竟，你是被寄予厚望的——怎么说来着——巫师世界的救世之星，所以，让我们全都熟悉了解你生活中的重大发展，那样才公平……”他展开双手，“你们怎么说，男孩女孩们。”

斯莱特林桌子齐声喊着“是的”。哈利咬着牙。赫敏用肩膀轻推了他一下。他努力捕捉着她脸上的告诫神情。

“像这样的发展阶段——”

马尔福掏出他的魔杖在空中挥舞，同时嘀咕着什么。他们头顶上方的空中出现了一片绿色的云雾，礼堂里的每一个人都能把它尽收眼底。哈利几乎来不及眨眼看清那些闪着微光的绿色影像，影像里，他和赫敏在防御课教室的门外紧拥着对方。礼堂沸腾了。

“哦我的天呐！”

“该死的！”

“那是什么时候？”

“是真的吗？”

“我确信！”

“ _每个人_ 都知道！”

“但是那条咒语，你不能用它！那是不被许可的！”

“谁在乎！”

“ **你这个狗杂种！** ”

成百双写满震惊的眼睛转向了格兰芬多的桌子。哈利不能确定发生了什么。他把赫敏拉到一边。一道红色闪电挟着狂怒的炽烈冲下了过道。人群一片混乱，尖叫着闪开。罗恩直直地朝马尔福冲了过去。马尔福看起来大惊失色，那副装腔作势的派头一下从他身上溜走了。

罗恩猛扑向他。

整个礼堂又一次沸腾了。

“罗恩，放开他！”

“哦我的上帝！”

“多么——”

哈利向罗恩伸出手，但他和赫敏被喘息、尖叫和人群包围着。赫敏用一只手捂住嘴，紧帖在哈利身后。

盘子稀里哗啦地从斯莱特林桌子上掉下来，砸得粉碎。罗恩满脸怒火。马尔福，或者说他身上能看得到的那一小部分，像死一般苍白。一群斯莱特林学生用力拉住他，同时格兰芬多们正尽力把罗恩拉开。但罗恩紧绷着下巴，他的拳头笨拙地砸在马尔福身上他能够得着的每一块地方。

厄尼·麦克米兰站到桌上大吼着，可是没有一个人听他的。苏珊·博恩斯，新一任女学生会主席，挥舞着魔杖，试图适当地瞄准好施魔咒把马尔福和罗恩分开。

没人注意到门打开了。

“ **这里发生什么事了？** ”

提瑞西阿斯站在门口，双手叉腰。他死寂的双眼突然闪闪发亮。

每个人都开始说话。

“安静！”他大步走向斯莱特林的桌子。“麦克米兰先生，博恩斯小姐，如果你们在这里，能请你们向我解释一下发生了什么事吗？”

厄尼匆匆忙忙爬下桌子。

“呃，是，是的，教授。呃，只是马尔福和韦斯莱有点小麻烦，先生……”

格兰芬多和斯莱特林们都开始大声叫嚷。

“弄脏了我脚的小麻烦！”

“那个傻瓜韦斯莱想杀了德拉科——”

“如果他闭上他的嘴——”

“那根本和他无关——”

“还有那条咒语，那是不允许任何人使用的！”

“所有人，安静！”提瑞西阿斯再一次怒吼道，“什么咒语？谁用了它？”

“呃，是马尔福，先生，他，呃，他用了重现咒来，来向所有学生展示赫敏·格兰杰和哈利在——”厄尼脸红了。苏珊不耐烦地直接越过他。

“那是私人时间，先生。马尔福记录了它并且在整个礼堂里重现它。”她嗓音里带着厌恶，“这就是为什么罗恩·韦斯莱会发火。”

哈利看着罗恩。他跌坐在斯莱特林的桌子旁，西莫和金妮都朝他俯着身。哈利越过自己的肩膀瞥了赫敏一眼。她的眼睛睁得大大的，紧紧地拽着他的胳膊。他想要靠近罗恩，但通道被林立的人群阻塞了。

“好的。”提瑞西阿斯把魔杖塞进口袋，眼睛踌躇地扫过整个礼堂。同一天里第二次，哈利觉得这位教授看起来激动不安，和他平常的优雅得体大不相同。他那张比实际年龄更沧桑的脸，温和，带着皱纹，满是不易觉察的细微颤动，和他眼里通常的沉静形成了鲜明对比，他的眼睛现在似乎也比过去看到的更大、更有生气。“可耻的行为，尤其是对于两个级长来说。要承担后果——你们两个都要。我会带你们去见你们的院长。”他搓着下巴上的一个污点，“麦克米兰先生，希望你能陪我们一起去。博恩斯小姐，希望你让这里的所有人安静下来。还有——”他停顿了一下，歪着脑袋，“——有人在流血吗？你们两个哪一个受伤了？我可以感觉到血腥味。”

“罗恩脸上有道口子，先生。”金妮用颤抖的声音喊道。哈利伸长了脖子，但什么都看不到。

“很好，先到校医院去。”提瑞西阿斯快步走着。人群闪开一条路好让罗恩、马尔福和厄尼通过，哈利抓住机会奔过走道挤到罗恩身前，同时还是紧紧拉着赫敏的胳膊。

“罗恩！你还好吗？”罗恩正努力站起身，靠在金妮和西莫身上。他一边眼圈发青，另一只眼睛下面的皮肤破了，渗着血。哈利把一只手放在他胳膊上。

罗恩朝上看着。

“这么说吧，你打算什么时候才告诉我，哈利？”

那听起来不像罗恩的声音。那么安静，那么冷淡。

哈利盯着他。罗恩的眼睛闭上了。他的嘴抿成了一条线，这样的表情哈利以前只隔着火焰杯蓝色的光焰见过一次。他缩回了他的手。

“罗恩，我们——我们正要告诉你——”

“哦是吗？在全校都发现以后？”

“罗恩——”

“省省吧，哈利。现在解释有点太迟了，你不这么想吗？”

赫敏把手放在罗恩的胳膊上。

“我很好，赫敏。”他几乎没有看她。

哈利脊背上升起一股寒意。

金妮和西莫帮罗恩站了起来。哈利觉得嘴里发干，注视着罗恩靠着金妮和西莫蹒跚离开。

他没再听到那些窃窃私语。他没听到咒语的嘶嘶声和斯莱特林的盘子被修好的声音。他没注意到每个人都拖着脚回到了他们的座位上。他没看到他和赫敏惨绿的影像碎片闪着微光在他们头顶上方飘荡，渐渐消失在空气里。

他生了根似的站在原地，注视着罗恩的背影。

提瑞西阿斯跟在高仰着头的马尔福身后走了出去。厄尼把门推开了一些，好让罗恩、金妮和西莫能一起通过。金妮向罗恩说了些什么，而他摇了摇头。然后门在他们身后关上了，发出沉重的嘎吱声。

哈利没听到苏珊小声嘀咕着让大家别再看着他们。他没看到桌子上摆满了食物，学生们转过脸去，只是偶尔还有几道好奇的目光瞥向他们。

他只能听见身旁赫敏加快的呼吸，于是盲目地摸索着寻找她的手。他知道它一定又湿又冷、指节发白，不过他还知道它一定会紧紧绕住他自己的手。


	7. 第六章

“我不知道，校长，我不知道。现场一片混乱，信息全搅成一团了。我并不是一个预言家，我不能预知未来。此外，我——我只在那里呆了几分钟。不过我知道我感知到了什么。那个意图非常强烈——进行伤害的意图——非常集中，但是它感觉上好像来自很远的地方。”

“而你仍然把你的金加隆压在Cariad上？”

“是的。是的，正是这样。现在更肯定了。绝对肯定。还有西弗勒斯报告的那些损伤——典型的迹象，绝对肯定。”

“提瑞西阿斯，冷静。”

“你不明白，教授！这是——他在干扰我的感知能力！我很难保持冷静。我今天几乎没法忍受站在他旁边。这就是我怎么确定那是Cariad的，毫无疑问。我觉得就像——就像是把你的手放在某个人赤裸的心上，你知道，不是在他们的胸口，而是已经从他们的胸腔中取出的，鲜活、跳动、带血的心！”

“可是另一部分的情况怎么样，提瑞西阿斯？在格兰杰小姐那里有进展吗？”

“没有。有一些区域甚至我都无法涉足其中。像这样的区域。她拒绝去正视它的存在，让她自己对它视而不见，所以我没办法提取到任何信息。我不会读心。我可以感知秘密的存在，但我不能准确地感知它们具体是什么。”

“但这是不同的。”

“是的，我知道，这不完全是一个秘密，但确实有一个秘密存在于某个地方，我确信。校长，这就是为什么我的——这种能力并不精准，有时候，它带来的麻烦甚至比它的好处还多。而且在如此强大的魔法面前，那里有着最强大的魔法，事情只会变得失去控制！还有，教授，你不会真的认为马尔福在关于重现咒的事上说了实话吧？”

“不。但也不全是假话，这就是为什么这件事很难处理。我完全相信，如他所说，他是在卢修斯的贮藏里找到用于那条咒语的虚幻魔药的。不过你是对的，这事情后面还有更多隐情。情况很严峻，提瑞西阿斯，我们将不得不增加安全措施。”

“是的，是的我们必须这么做。我想是时候启动我们给赫敏拟定的最初计划了。”

“催眠？她愿意吗？”

“她处在危险中。这危险有多大，多接近，我不知道。我们越快找出真相越好。”

*

赫敏叹了口气，尽可能小心地在椅子里挪动着身子。每个人都觉得她在打瞌睡，所以最好还是不要轻举妄动。她把眼睛睁开了一点点。提瑞西阿斯教授、邓布利多教授和治疗师聚集在门边，低声交谈着。提瑞西阿斯双臂交叉，低着头。邓布利多用手指捻着自己的胡子。治疗师背对着她。

她最近见过的最后一名治疗师。

她闭上眼睛。

他们希望她下周接受提瑞西阿斯教授的催眠。她对情况有充分了解，她立刻明白那可能是她最后的机会，是她有可能看见她大脑深处所藏的秘密的唯一办法。

但是她真的想这么做吗？

她真的想窥探她噩梦呈现的那些零碎片断背后的真相，想看见等在那里的是什么吗？

而且，如果那不起作用又该怎么办？

她猛地睁开双眼，希望白昼可以驱散那开始浮上眼帘的哈利跌落的面孔，她正对上了一抹凝视着她的蓝色。

“啊，你醒了。”邓布利多笑了，“提瑞西阿斯教授去叫醒哈利来带你回你房间了。一定是他们到了。”门打开的时候他转过了身。

“赫敏？”

哈利大步走到她椅子旁，跪在她身前，焦急地把手放在她膝上。她努力坐起身，希望可以减少他脸上的担忧之情，可是她的四肢像灌了铅一样沉。她挤出一个微笑。

“你还好吗？”

她点点头。他双手覆住她的手，捏了捏她的手指。

“想回你房间吗？”

她再次点头。她的脑子还剩下一个角落没有完全沉浸在他的到场所带来的安适感中，提醒她记得他们正被目不转睛地注视着。

他站起身，把她拉起来，一只手臂滑下来搂住了她的腰。

“确保她得到足够的休息，哈利。”邓布利多说。

在他们蹒跚地走向门口的时候，哈利不易觉察地点点头。外面的走廊上一个人也没有。她几乎没法完全抬起头。他们一言不发地走下过道，爬上楼梯。她一瞬不瞬的眼睛捕捉到了他瞥向她时担忧的眼色，于是她把头贴在他颈上摩挲着希望能让他安心。

“赫敏——”他停下脚步，她抬头看着他。他轻抚她的脸颊，看上去想说些什么，但接着就改变了主意。在她来得及开口之前，他一把把她抱了起来。

她紧抓住他的肩膀，摇着头，“语”无伦次。‘你不能——我太沉了……’他微微咧嘴一笑。

“你可能曾经是的。不过再也不会了。”

她叹了口气，把脸埋进他颈窝里。

他们到了她的房间，他一脚踢开门。房间里比一周前整齐多了，更有“赫敏风格”。他把她放在床上。然后他在她身旁坐下，帮她脱掉鞋子，松开校服领带。她仰起头，于是他把领带取了下来。窗帘闭拢着，所以他的脸半没在阴影中看不真切。她朝窗户歪了歪脑袋。

他走过去，拉开窗帘，把窗户推开了一点儿。尽管白天在迅速地变得更加短暂而寒冷，但下午还是拖曳着脚步缓缓而行。微弱的声音从下面的庭院远远飘上来。他转身，弯腰捡起她的鞋放好。接着他拾起她的领带，挂进衣橱。

她注视着他在房间里走来走去。他走得很慢，就像是他的躯壳对他来说太大也太沉了。罗恩已经躲他们好几天了。他几乎不看他们，但似乎又准确地知道什么时候他们在他附近；他们一走进房间，他就离开。哈利试了好几次想和他搭话，都无济于事。看到他沮丧的表情，她的胸口就烧伤似的疼痛，可是他并不会过多地谈论它。没有那个必要。

哈利回到床边坐下。

“你饿吗？”他抚摸着她的脸颊，拨开她的头发，手指探进她耳后的肌肤。

她摇摇头。

“那么想喝点什么吗？”

她又摇摇头。

“那你还需要别的什么吗？”

她看了他一会儿，他绿眼睛里的迟疑光芒，阴影，努力保持足够坚挺、足够广阔以撑起压在他们身上负担的双肩。

‘你。’

他看起来有些为难，似乎在等着她把句子说完。然后他笑了。

他脱了鞋，爬上床。她挪动身子靠进他怀里，他的脸抵在她肩上。她摘下了他的眼镜。

床边钟面上的时间流逝被渐渐忘却。窗帘在风中扬起。

突然，就在她的注视下，他的眼里盈满泪水。

她皱着眉，抬起头来，凝视着他的脸，一只手覆上了他的脸颊。

“对不起，我，我很好，我只是……”那些词语，所有那些他不想说出来加重她负担的词语，在他嗓子里扭打着。因为他不想加重她的负担，也因为无论如何她都已经明白了。

她曲起一条腿，把自己拉到他上方，把他的头抱进怀里，开始用鼻尖轻蹭他的脸。‘会好的，我们会好起来的。’她默念着，把这句子印进他的嘴唇，他苍白的脸颊，他的眼睛。她的头发散落下来环绕在他们身侧。他双手紧拥住她，努力掩饰着自己嗓音里的支离破碎。

“如果没有怎么办？如果罗恩再也不和我说话，而你再也不能，再也不能——”

他突然停下了，觉到了种令人恐惧的不踏实感。他紧拽了几个星期的希望的分量突然被抽走了，深陷在他所不能承受的未来景象中挣扎着。

“赫敏……”他恳求着，收紧了环抱着她的双臂。

如果不是有她的身体把他钉在床上，使他不会迷失自我，他觉得自己一定会就此消逝。她的脸颊紧贴着他，她无声的呼吸因为急于安抚他而断断续续。‘我保证，会好的，我们会好的，我会好起来，会好的，保证，保证……’

*

“卢修斯，等等！”

“不，我必须现在见他！这已经走得太远了！”

“什么已经走得太远了，卢修斯？”

“主、主人，我——我没看到你在那儿……”

“当然没有，卢修斯，我擅长隐藏。那么，是什么让你今晚这么情绪激动？”

“我——主人，德拉科，我得知道你打算对他做什么。事实真相。”

“啊，在为你儿子感到担忧，是吗，卢修斯？”

“主人，我一直忠诚于你，哪怕是在最糟糕的时期——”

“你一直忠诚于自己，卢修斯，一刻也不要以为可以愚弄我。”

“那不是——那不是……”

“但我宽恕了你。一旦我复活，你似乎仍然渴望回归，可以说，我曾以为即使没有你曾经宣誓的忠诚，你可能至少还保留了一些过去的热情。可是你让我失望。”

“我已尽我所能，主人——”

“你在第一次为我取得预言的时候失败了，第二次也是。而且在这两次，你都差点毁掉我们。”

“但是主人，我不是唯一一个该为此负责的人！”

“你又开始了，卢修斯，寻找借口。”

“主人，我为任何一个由我造成的疏忽深感悔恨，我向你发誓——”

“收起你的卑躬屈膝，卢修斯！”

“主人——”

“是什么让你觉得我在德拉科身上的计划不仅仅只是他接受黑魔标记时我给他的那些指示？”

“他——他不小心说漏了嘴，说打算伏击那个泥巴种，我试着警告过他，告诉他那很危险，可他说他在执行您的指示。”

“他是的，卢修斯。”

“但是主人，那个泥巴种——很危险！看看这手臂，主人，那些烧伤还没有痊愈！而贝拉特里克斯仍然在呼吸时有困难——”

“我很清楚那很危险，卢修斯，但我不知道为什么会有危险。你不认为我应该尽可能了解我的敌人吗？好了，那就是你的儿子正在为我做的事情。我看到你还是很困惑。让我这样来解释吧，那个泥巴种周围有着某种保护，我不知道那是谁、是怎么造成的，但如你好意指出的，那对我们是有害的。你的烧伤，贝拉特里克斯的损伤，多洛霍夫的瘫痪。”

“但是，主人，德拉科要怎么——”

“让我说完，卢修斯！现在，我需要知道那保护有多强，它的作用有多大。我已经明白了，那保护的反作用力是和我们施在她身上的每条恶咒的强度成正比的。简而言之，德拉科得到的指示是使出他最狠毒的手段——那样我们就可以知道那个保护最强能到什么程度了。”

“我的主人，他可能——他可能会死！”

“当然可能，卢修斯。但我教导过他，要让她活着。一旦我弄清了那个保护是怎么形成的，她将有很大用处。所以，我认为他应该不会匆忙使用死咒。”

“你把我的儿子当作一个——一个下贱的马前卒！”

“噢，噢卢修斯，没必要说得那么戏剧化。”

“他不知道我们抓住那个泥巴种的时候这里发生了什么，是吗？”

“当然了，你显然不会认为我有那么愚蠢吧？”

“他正走进你的陷阱——”

“好了。换成是我的话就不会选择这样的词，但是——卢修斯？你会服从我吗？嗯。贝拉，我想你现在可以带他离开了。”

*

“哦，罗恩！你打算去哪儿？”迪安看上去愤愤不平。他为几个格兰芬多们做的关于足球规则的详细解说刚进行到一半，罗恩却在这时候站起来走向门边。

“呃，只是——散散步。”他飞快地关上了门。

三把扫帚酒吧外的街道上罩着层湿气，踩满无数肮脏的脚印。罗恩双手深深插进口袋里，慢腾腾地走下街道，在清冷的阳光中眯着眼。

他并不真的确定他想去哪儿。他停住脚步，四下打量着。或许他本该好好待在酒吧里，和迪安、西莫还有纳威在一起。他叹了口气。或许不。那在他四年级的时候可能会有帮助，但现在它不管用了。他开始朝前走。

他不知道他们两个在哪里。他看到他们和涌向霍格莫德的余下人群一起离开了城堡，但打那以后他就没见过他们。他明白他其实不该觉得是自己受到了全部的伤害，凭什么呢？实际上，每当看到哈利在过去几天里如此拼命地试图引起他注意的时候，这种感觉就消失了。

他走过各式各样的店铺和路边聚集的小撮人群，他们正喋喋不休地闲聊着大笑着。到处都是人。他在一家看上去相当冷清的小店门前停下，走了进去，甚至没费心去看店名。

他走进的是一家文具店。他徘徊在堆满羊皮纸和羽毛笔的货架之间，把那些商品拿起来又放回去。然后他转过一个拐角，撞见了哈利和赫敏。

_好吧。多让人惊讶。_

赫敏正仔细挑选一组羽毛笔，而哈利越过她肩头注视着。他几天来一直在心里避开的那个强硬顽固的东西，那个尽管他固执地紧抓不放但实际上让他感觉很不好的东西，松开了一点儿。有一阵子他期盼哈利会抬起头，看到他并想说些什么。

可是接下来哈利对赫敏说了些什么，拨开她脖子上散落的头发，手流连不去。赫敏微笑起来，吻着他的脸颊。

罗恩觉得不耐烦了，很不耐烦。

“哈利，赫敏。”

他们抬起头。哈利的手猛地从赫敏的脖子上收回来。罗恩犹豫着。

他来回挪动着双脚，脸上滚烫。他该说些什么？没事，哥们，你不必在我面前遮遮掩掩？我真的很抱歉，我这些天来一直是个傻瓜？我们能把这抛到脑后，继续作好朋友吗？因为我知道你们俩需要我，而我也很想你们？我们能让事情就像过去那样吗？

可问题是，他们不能。事情已经再也不可能和过去一样了。

他突然间觉得很傻，对自己发起火来，他转开了视线。当他抬起头时，发现他们还在注视着他。

他转身挤过货架走向门口。他再一次期盼哈利会跟上他。但是门在他身后砰的一声关上了，他又一次站在外面潮湿拥挤的街道上。

_你敢说自己是个格兰芬多，罗恩？_

他把手塞进口袋里，朝着鹅卵石街道的尽头走去。在街道那一边，一条泥泞小路倾斜通向村庄人烟稀少的区域，高大的乔木林和低矮的灌木丛间点缀着零星的空地。他把一块小卵石踢下斜坡。它无助地滚下潮湿的路面，落进一个小水坑里。

为什么它会如此伤人？他并非没有注意到它的降临。他在他们那么做以前就大概知道了。每个人都知道。他们总是环顾整间屋子而眼中只有对方的影子。只有他能理解她无声的述说，也只有他在旁边的时候她才会费心去开口。证据数都数不清。

那么为什么？什么才是他真正的问题所在？

他慌慌张张走下斜坡，来到能俯瞰尖叫棚屋的围栏边。一只正在围栏旁泥水坑里戏水的鸟儿不满地发出粗厉的抗议，飞开了。他茫然盯着浑浊的水中浮动的几星羽毛。

问题是，是……他突然成了孤身一人。

尖叫棚屋静静矗立着，荆棘攀附在它湿冷的木墙上。他想起了自己腿上那道浅浅的伤疤，那时候他们三个在吱吱作响、散发着霉味的昏暗中紧攥着彼此的手。那似乎全都很遥远了。

可最糟的就是，内疚感迫切不安地摇摆着，顶撞着他心中的顽固。每当他看见赫敏把头埋在双手间趴在一摞缺课落下的家庭作业上，又或是哈利硬撑着自己坚持参加魁地奇训练的时候，它们就变得更加急切、喧哗。

他叹了口气。他不能这么做，再也不能。

他转过身，下了决心要回到文具店里。

然后他僵住了。

哈利和赫敏就站在斜坡尽头，眼睛都注视着他。

罗恩咽着唾沫。

赫敏转身握住哈利的手。哈利耸耸肩，点了点头。她开始走下斜坡。罗恩像两脚生了根似的站在原地。当她近到能够看清他的时候，她有些迟疑地笑了笑。连想都没想，他回应了一个微笑。

“呃，嗨。你——你在这干什么呢？”

她在书包里翻找着，掏出一支笔和一个便签本。她将书包架在膝盖上，把便签本放在上面，潦草地涂写着什么。然后她把它递给他。

罗恩用一只手搔搔头发，接过了便签本。 _我想和你谈谈_ ，上面写着。

他看着她。她的嘴坚定地抿成了一条线。罗恩深深垂下了脑袋；即使他想，她也不会让他现在跑掉的。

“好吧。没问题。”

她笑了。然后她转身对哈利挥了挥手。他也挥了挥手，犹豫了一下，接着转身往回走上小路。

赫敏提起她的书包，四下张望。她朝几英尺开外的一块大石头走去，坐下来，拍打着她旁边的空位。罗恩走上前坐下，递过她的便签本。

“所以……哈利……呃……”他试图说点什么话。任何话。

赫敏在便签本上涂写着，然后把它举了起来。 _他得走了，他有大脑防御术的课。_

“今天？ _周六_ ？”

赫敏对他摇摇头，又写了些什么。 _你们在周四有魁地奇训练，记得吗？因为下周六要比赛了。所以邓布利多要他今天过去。_

“哦。没错。”罗恩点点头，手指拨弄着石头上的凹槽。“那么他……呃……他不介意你和我呆在一起吗？”

赫敏翻了个白眼，笔离开了便签本。 _为什么他要介意？_

罗恩扬起一边眉毛。

赫敏叹了口气，又回到便签本上。 _好吧，或许我该劝说他稍稍介意那么一丁点儿。_ 她露齿而笑。他轻轻哼了一声。

刚才拍着翅膀飞开的鸟儿已经回到了水坑里。它把硬邦邦的尾羽转过来冲着他，把头扎进水里。

赫敏又一次把便签本递给他。 _罗恩，为什么你要这么做？_

他垂下了脑袋。沙子都被集进了石头的凹洞里。他轻轻弹着那些细小的微粒，注视着它们飞溅出来。

她叹息一声。便签本上沙沙作响。用笔轻敲了几下，她踌躇片刻，然后继续。 _好吧，既然你不打算直接告诉我，我只好问了。这是因为我们没告诉你吗？如果是这样，罗恩，这全是一场大误会。因为我们真的正打算把这件事告诉你——我们所想到的第一个人，可是马尔福刚好把一切都搅乱了。_

罗恩盯着那张纸，她的笔迹整齐地排在蓝色底线之间。她在等着他开口说话。他没有，于是她从他手里抽过便签本。

_说点什么，罗恩，求你？_

罗恩叹了口气。“我——好的，好吧，我想那时候我的反应有点儿过激了。我猜如果我给你们足够的时间，你们是会告诉我的。”

赫敏轻轻咬了咬笔杆，涂写着。然后她迟疑着把便签本递了过去。

_你在生我们的气吗？我是说， 我们？_

罗恩盯着那个加上了下划线的词。

他生气吗？

他是在生 **一些事情** 的气。可那同哈利和赫敏的感情无关。

那是有关于哈利、赫敏和他自己的。

有关于他的世界是怎样完全颠倒，他的生活是如何脱离轨道的。

“不。”他希望能抹去她脸上的那种表情，可是它还在那儿。她的一根手指在便签本边缘游走着。

_我们都很想念你，罗恩。看看哈利，他很痛苦，他需要你。_

“没有他需要你那么多。”话语在他来得及止住它们前就脱口而出。

她盯了他很久，然后摇摇头。她的肩膀耷拉下来，她在便签本上方合拢双手。时间一分一秒过去。那只用喙理着羽毛的鸟儿迎来了一只有着同样爱好的伙伴。水坑里的水现在成了泥土的颜色。

罗恩叹了口气。“对不起，赫敏，我不是那个意思。只是这一切——很奇怪。我是说，我想我确实知道你和哈利——好吧，每个人都知道——但这让一切都和以前不同了。”他深深吸了一口气，“我想我是不明白我现在算什么，对你和哈利来说。”

当她把便签本递给他的时候，纸张印上了笔尖戳出来的浅浅的小洞。

_罗恩，你是我们_ **最好的朋友** _。_

他用一只手捂住脸。“赫敏，我知道。你看，我不擅长讨论这些事情，可是这就好像你和哈利——突然间你们有了一种完全不同的生活。而我并不是其中的一部分。我知道，我知道，我会始终参与到你们俩所做的任何事情里，可是那不一样。我……我想我需要时间来习惯它。”

赫敏轻咬嘴唇，盯着那些在泥浆里拍打翅膀的鸟儿们。

“你看……我、我非常抱歉。我并不是想对你们俩大惊小怪的，不过它还是发生了。”他咽了口唾沫，然后做了个深呼吸，“而且我也很想念你们俩。”

赫敏看着他笑了，眼里也笑意盈盈。

“嗯，但你不能把这些告诉哈利，好吗？”

她的笑脸咧得更开了，轻快地在他胳膊上掐了一下。

“他生我的气吗？”他小声问道。

赫敏拾起便签本。 _不，真的没有。他只是想和罗恩谈谈。_ 她笑了。

“好吧，我猜我最好别让他再等下去，嗯？梅林才晓得他会做出什么事来，他要被逼急了就该变成那个大难不死的男孩了。哈，我最好细心准备好我的讲话。我该说什么？哈利·波特先生，我请求你，请从你那宽宏大量的心胸里拿出一点宽恕，给你那犯了错误的挚友——哎唷！很好，我不会再拿它开玩笑了。给我，我来帮你拿书包。他什么时候上完课？哦那很好，我们还有很多时间。嘘！那两只该死的鸟！把我溅得全身都是泥巴了，嘘！这不好玩！找别的水坑玩去，你这只笨鸟！看——现在我鞋里也装着泥了！”

*

他不擅长等待。

耐心并非一种美德。它让他窒息。暴怒一整天都在他血液里咆哮。在一个星期六，在一个去霍格莫德村的星期六被关禁闭。全都是因为那个喜欢麻瓜的混帐。

他得迅速行动。但这正变得越来越难。她再也不在肮脏的礼堂里游荡。而且波特就像一条恶心的该死的狗崽子一样紧粘着她。

他穿过大礼堂，走向外面的大理石楼梯，长袍飘扬。接着他停住了。

太好了。

他不敢相信自己的好运。

是那个泥巴种，孤身一人。

他贴在一根柱子后面，看着她走上楼梯。他对了对自己的表。在去霍格莫德的人群涌回来之前还有时间。而波特，波特在哪里？

他要碰碰运气。

他已经受够了等待。

他转过身。“快点，你们这些白痴！”他对笨手笨脚跟在他身后的克拉布和高尔低声训斥道。

*

赫敏小步跳着走上楼梯，晃荡着书包。城堡里冷冷清清的。这也是好事情，一路上她对自己微笑着。一幅肖像扬起了一边眉毛，指着她的脚。

她朝下看见了她一路留在石头地面上的小树枝和湿叶片的痕迹。她转身跑回去，在底楼的魔法地毯上跺了跺脚。地毯把那些污垢吞了下去。然后她跳跃着朝上爬，而且在路过那幅肖像的时候冲他吐了吐舌头。

“傲慢！”肖像的居住者嘀咕道。

罗恩陪她一直走到了海格小屋的位置。然后他的注意力就被一群在海格的南瓜地里放费力拔博士轮转烟火的二年级学生吸引了。当他挺直腰杆训斥那些哆哆嗦嗦的罪犯的时候，赫敏看了一小会儿，接着独自离开朝城堡走去。

哈利的课很快就要上完了。她真的应该停止像这样冲自己傻笑。不过，这太难了，她脑子里满是晚餐时他看到罗恩坐在平常位置上以后脸上的表情。

她走过指向格兰芬多公共休息室的通道，爬上通往邓布利多办公室所在楼层的两段楼梯，打算等哈利出来。在楼梯顶端，过道分叉了。

赫敏刚打算走向那尽头立着守护邓布利多大门的石头怪兽的左边走道，然而她的注意力被右边那条熟悉的小路吸引了。

一条熟悉、冷清的小路。

她咬着嘴唇，从肩头上滑下书包。这条通道昏暗却又洒满了透过污浊天窗的细碎光线，那些光斑支离破碎地散在肖像画的玻璃嵌板上。在远处的尽头，一扇难以描述的桃花心木大门耸立在一幅靠墙的巨大油画旁。门在油画的巨大阴影里相形见绌；你几乎有可能忽略它。

换句话说，如果你没有藏在一件银色斗篷下，日复一日地走下过道，穿过那扇门，你是很有可能忽略它的。

赫敏匆匆瞥了一眼另一端石头怪兽奇异的轮廓，又扫了一眼手表。然后她转身开始往前走。

自从她开始去上课以来过去了差不多一个星期，但感觉上却像是已经很久了。她的脚步声听起来很奇怪，撞在石头地面上发出过大的回响。就好像有两个人挤在她的鞋里走动。她两次急速转身去看是不是有人跟在她身后。但除了高墙之间模糊的影子，什么也没有。

她推开门，踱了进去。霉味扑面而来。她让门半开着，指望能有些光线从走廊上透进礼堂。像是在对这种傲慢表示不满，寒冷从石柱上游离下来，推攘着她。她抱紧了书包，朝前走去。

蛛丝和尘埃。

看不见的东西在脚下奔跑，就像地板本身是活的一样。

她以前是怎么在这里度过一个又一个钟头的？她小心翼翼地踏步向前，希望不要激起更多灰尘。她走向一面墙边的石头壁架坐下了。然后她冲自己摇了摇头。

_你在这里干什么，赫敏？_

_不知道，不知道。_

她确实不是到这里来躲避什么的。

那么她是到这里来感谢自己被及时寻回的吗？

一束灰扑扑的光线虚弱地摇摆着穿过高耸的屋顶上小小的天窗。她站起身走过去。那些仍然丢失的东西该怎么办？那些她仍然无法找回，仍然无法看见，仍然无法纠正的东西？

她站在天窗下，眯起眼向上看去。透过那块或许至少五百年没有清洗过的玻璃嵌板，她觉得自己可以看到蒙明的秋日天空。当她把手伸进那束光线里的时候，她觉得自己的指尖感觉到了温暖。

或许她是到这里来提醒自己走出去。走出去，外面有光明和温暖在等待着她。她有可能永远找不回她失掉的东西，但是——

她还是赫敏·格兰杰。

而且她有哈利。

而且他们有罗恩。

有什么东西在她身后嗖的一声，她转过身，眯着眼。什么都没有。她为自己的神经质摇了摇头。

_在从前，任何人都想不到你会到这个地方来。你非常清楚这个地方每时每刻到处都是奇怪的噪音。_

她叹口气，看了看表。哈利现在差不多要结束了。她随手把书包拉到肩上，转身离开。

有人猛地拽住了她的书包。

她跳了回去。呼吸急促地撞击着她的胸膛。

一个嗓音刀尖似的劈开寒冷的黑暗。

“很好。在这里见到你真是惊喜。”

嘀咕了一句咒语，魔杖顶端冒出一点微弱的绿光。

一张灰黄的、尖尖的脸。闪闪发亮的金发。

赫敏深吸了一口气。狗杂种。

她交叉双臂怒目而视。他得意地笑了。

“我刚刚还在想你已经放弃了在城堡里的定期散步。幸运的是我还是保持了密切关注。差一点就错过了机会呢。”

赫敏继续怒目而视。她的恐惧在他夺过她书包的时候就变成了怒火。她伸出手，比划着那个书包。

“什么？要这个？我不这么想。”他把它丢到一旁，高尔接住了它。

很好。这边有三个人。而且她的魔杖在书包里。

“你看，最重要的是，我在这里有些事要办。那么我们为什么不让自己舒服点儿呢？”他对克拉布作了个手势。

一条咒语发出嘶的一声。在她弄明白发生了什么之前，她就被抛到了几英尺外的石柱上，被闪着绿色微光的绳子捆住了。恐惧再一次在她胸口弥漫，强烈的痛苦快速流过她的背脊。她咬住了嘴唇。

马尔福大摇大摆地走向她，双臂交叉，克拉布和高尔跟在他身后。

“一切顺利。”他转动着他的魔杖。赫敏压下自己的厌恶之情。那油光水滑的头发，那恐吓的手势，那冰冷的眼睛。她努力调整呼吸，试着回想她有没有告诉罗恩她要上哪儿。即使她说过，他们能想到顺便看看这里吗？现在哈利的课上完了吗？在他们开始寻找她的下落之前，会过去多长时间？

“在开始认真考虑……真正的事务之前，我有几个问题。那么，在暑假里你曾有幸与黑魔王会面，不是吗？那一定非常地…… **难以抗拒** ，对于一个泥巴种来说。”他昂起头，得意地笑着。

赫敏瞪着他。

泥巴种……泥巴种……

“无论如何，他有点儿不高兴。显然，对于他所要求的信息，你不是很配合。”他用魔杖在手掌上轻轻打着拍子，来回踱步。

“黑魔王渴望知道关于他自己和波特的那个预言的确切内容。可是显然你坚持说你不知道关于它的任何东西。”他走上前，把脸靠近了。但赫敏完全心不在焉，没感觉到任何动作。

话语穿透了她意识的表层，发掘出下面深埋的黑暗记忆。它们又带出了更多的话语。她咬紧了牙。那些话语，那些话语——它们拉拽着她的回忆，而且，哦——

那个预言，泥巴种，那个预言—— **说了些什么** ？

“而现在我觉得那都是胡说八道。”马尔福退了回去。赫敏感觉到自己呼吸急促。除此以外，她什么也感觉不到了。

尖尖的脸，浅色的头发。

冷嘲热讽。

在一盏水晶装饰的枝形吊灯下，一个骨头摩擦似的嗓音。

让她消失，卢修斯，她什么也不知道。

但是主人——

我说她什么也不知道，卢修斯。我能看透她那毫无价值的意识。波特没告诉她。

可是我们不能放她走！

我没说过要放她走， **让她消失** ！

“所以现在你要告诉我预言里说了什么。”马尔福说。他又一次把脸猛地凑近了。“因为我——”他退回去，“——打算用尽一切可能的手段来为我的主人服务。他没指望我能带着那个预言回去，可我准备超越他的期望。”他挽起袖子，把胳膊伸向她。

赫敏盯住他翻过来的手腕上那个青黑色的标记。周围的皮肤上还有模糊的血污。结痂的肉块环绕着那个头骨。

她的胃翻腾起来。

她推攘着试图挣脱绳索，踢踹着，扭动着。

她的手，她的手——

把它们挣脱出来好遮住她的眼睛，好遮住……

她脚下记忆的深渊……

她能看到它，触到它，嗅到它深处的腐朽——

被动了手脚的枕头。

黑暗，险恶的房间，窗帘，高脚杯，高背座椅……

被掩盖的痛苦。

一张张浸在血泊中的她所爱之人的脸孔。

她的身体用尽全力在绳索中挣扎扭动。

有什么东西冲上了她的喉咙，撕开一周又一周的蒙昧、沉默——

赫敏尖叫起来。


	8. 第七章

“ **闭嘴！闭嘴！** ”

“德拉科！有人会听到的——”

“让她闭嘴——”

“我、我想我们不该靠近她——”

“ **你们这两个白痴！** 你们的魔杖在哪里？”

“不，德拉科——我们应该离开！”

“啊啊啊！你们这两个流鼻涕的胆小鬼——”

“德拉科别——”

“我们只要丢下她——”

“ **无声无息！** ”

“该死的—— **德拉科！** ”

“ **他妈的！** 德拉科，你还好吗？克拉布——”

“什么——为什么——？”

“咒语不起作用——”

“我们该走了！”

“可是德拉科怎么办？他在流血——”

“她叫得就像个爱尔兰女鬼，你这个白痴，你以为还要过多久才会有人听到？ **我们走！** ”

“可是——德拉科——”

“他昏过去了，他不会知道的——”

*

提瑞西阿斯在椅子里坐直了，双手平放在他正读着的那本书上。这是个宁静的午后。学生们还没从村庄返回。透过打开的窗户，寒冷的空气涌进来。他心烦意乱。他叹了口气。

在过去几天里，走神已经成了家常便饭。他必须离开城堡，离开哈利，越快越好。否则他就会在这无情地冲蚀着他精神支柱的激流中被席卷一空。

在这世界上有且只有一种事物感觉是这样的，尽管他此前从未邂逅过它，可他知道它是的。但他毫无防备的是这种强行闯入的感觉， _既是_ 对于他自己 _也是_ 对于他们。仿佛他被迫去触及一个人生命中最深、最隐秘的地方，仿佛他被困在他们所能了解的范围之外，无力脱身。

突然间，他挺直了身子。空气在波动，火星闪耀。他一把推开椅子，靠向办公桌。

他的耳朵里开始嗡嗡作响。 _Cariad Cariad Cariad_ 。它飞速地穿透他的骨骼，奔过他的肉体。他摇晃着四下摸索他的魔杖。他咬紧了牙，稳住自己好辨清方向。然后他摔门而出，跌跌撞撞地爬上楼梯。

*

“哈利，怎么了，出什么事了？”

“教授——我，我不能呼吸——”

“坐下，哈利——”

“不，教授，我的血液——皮肤——我可以感觉到它——有什么事情不对劲！”

“哈利，做一次深呼吸，试着告诉我它具体是什么。”

“我——我——赫敏！她有麻烦了！教授我得过去——”

“哈利——”

“她有麻烦了， **我得过去** ！”

“好吧，你知道她在哪里吗？”

“附近的某个地方——”

*

他的血液奔涌过他的血管。相较它持续、狂暴的运动，他的四肢笨拙不堪。他奔下走廊，脚啪啪作响地用力踏在石板地面上，邓布利多紧随其后。

“这边，这边——我确定！”

他不知道他是怎么确定的，也不在意。他们到了拐角处，他停顿了一下，辨识着他面前黑暗的走道。

“她在走道尽头的大厅里！”

他开始奔跑。当他靠近的时候，他听到了她的尖叫声。他甚至没有意识到那是声音；在一周又一周的沉默之后的，声音。

他推开桃花心木的大门冲了过去。

一开始他以为整个礼堂，包括石柱、壁架和墙壁，已经全都化为尘土了。他咳嗽着，咽下一团粘稠的空气，混合着血腥味。

“赫敏！你在这儿吗？”

他努力前行，接着突然看到了那根捆着绿光粼粼的绳索的柱子。

“赫敏！”

他没有去看那些目瞪口呆、战栗着的身影。他也没有去看几英尺外的地上那摊肉体所流出来的鲜血。他只看到她布满血丝的眼睛，扭曲的嘴，她的身体歪倒在绑住她的绳子上。

“ **这里出了什么事！** ”

邓布利多的声音回荡在高墙之间。哈利向赫敏伸出手，把她的脸牢牢地捧在掌中。

“赫敏，你还好吗？赫敏——”

她开始呜咽，扭动着身子想挣脱绳索。

“没事的——你没事的，我马上让你离开这儿，嘘——”

他用力拉着那些绳子，诅咒着他自己，然后抽出了他的魔杖。

“哈利！她还好吗？”提瑞西阿斯出现的时候，他完全不知道怎么回答。

“我不知道——得让她离开这儿！”他念出一条咒语，绳子啪的一声断了。她向前倒下来，他接住了她。她正在颤抖，全身都被汗水浸透了。“哦上帝——赫敏，你站得起来吗？”不等她回答，他一把抱起了她。

“邓布利多的办公室，哈利。那里最近。”提瑞西阿斯脚步蹒跚地穿过大厅。邓布利多怒气冲冲的身形立在马尔福淌着血的躯体上方。克拉布和高尔在一个束缚咒下瑟瑟发抖。一双金色的翅膀猛扑进来，尘埃和光明喷薄而出。几个人影破门而入。

“哦我的天！邓布利多，以梅林的名义出了什么——”

“波特——提瑞西阿斯——怎么——？”

“没时间解释，西弗勒斯。谁去叫庞弗雷夫人过来！”

“你要去哪儿？”

“邓布利多的办公室。哈利，这边走——”

*

银制钟摆急速打转，猩红的羽毛抽动着。微弱的阳光在高高的窗上胡乱摸索。

“它应该有多强，提瑞西阿斯？”

“相当温和，校长。我们不想让她倒退。只要和她的心跳相当就可以了。”

哈利看不到赫敏的脸，她倒在他身上。他移到邓布利多用魔法唤出的沙发上，收紧了他搂着她的胳膊。他的另一只手轻抚着她前额上潮湿的发丝。

提瑞西阿斯在他们身前跪下。“她现在该醒了，”他低语着，“赫敏，你能听到我吗？”

她动了动，发出呻吟。

“你能睁开眼睛吗？哈利，说点什么，她会对你有反应的。”

哈利咽着唾沫。他能说什么？他几乎不能呼吸了。

他轻柔地把她的身体向前松开，挪动位置好看清她的脸。她的T恤湿透了。她苍白的脸扭曲着，他说不清那是因为痛苦还是恐惧。他一只手捧起她的脸，用拇指摩挲着，像是要抚去那些擦伤、那些僵硬，还有紧抿的嘴唇。

“赫敏，你能听到我吗？是我——哈利。赫敏？”

她还是没有动作。

“赫敏？”

她动了动。她把脸靠向他的手，睁开了眼睛。

“赫——赫敏，你还好吗？你觉得怎么样？”他的心脏似乎要跳出胸膛。她发出呻吟，挺直了脑袋，用一种他叫不出来的表情盯着他。她张开嘴又合上，脸痛苦地扭曲着。

庞弗雷夫人匆匆走上前。“拿着，喝了这个，能让你的嗓子舒服些。”

赫敏呷了一小口魔药，然后哈利把它递还给庞弗雷夫人。他再次转向赫敏，发现她又盯着他了。

“赫敏，怎么样？你能说些什么吗？你能——能说话吗？”

她把一只手放在喉咙上。

声音摇摆踌躇着自她口中而出，每个词都被拉长了。

“你——哈利——”

她开始咳嗽。

“嘘，好了，慢慢来——”

脸振作起来，一只手紧攥住他的手腕，她又一次开口了。

“你为什么不告诉我关于——关于那个预言的事，哈利？”

他的呼吸一下子停止了。沉默在房间里打着转儿。福克斯拍了一下翅膀，细碎的羽毛从翅膀末端抖落出来。

提瑞西阿斯直起腰。“赫敏，你还记得多少东西？”

她低下了头。“全部。”她喘着气说。

提瑞西阿斯用一只手理了理头发，转向邓布利多。邓布利多微微摇头，对赫敏开口了。

“赫敏，庞弗雷夫人会给你一服药帮你睡好，你醒了以后——”

“他想知道那个预言的内容，哈利。他以为我知道。”

她的嗓音就像是拉长了的锉子声，断断续续还带着喘息。而他自己的声音已经逃走了。他鼓起所有的勇气去把它拉回来。

“赫敏，你不必现在就做这件事——”

“我必须——”

“以后还有时间——”

“不——”她抓住他的胳膊，直起腰。她的胸口起伏着。“我想让它 _结束，求求你！_ ”她的声音跳跃过整个办公室，带着不容分说的决心冲上高高的天花板，在空气里铺展开，颤动着。福克斯展开双翅啼啭而鸣，他震颤的调子在她的嗓音之后轻捷地跳动着。

哈利不知道现在是谁在他躯壳里坐直了身子紧拥着赫敏，因为他，哈利，在意识的一个角落里蜷成一团，既宽慰又痛苦地抽泣呜咽着。

提瑞西阿斯拉过一张椅子坐下。哈利看到他的手在颤抖，他的眼睛散布着细小的血丝。

“赫敏，你可以从头开始吗？”

*

“那枕头是把门钥匙，教授，但你一定已经知道了。它把我带到了一个地方——很大的房子，里面的家具看上去仿佛回到了五十年前。哦，那里有腐败的气味——我后来才明白那是为什么……他们整晚都把我关在一个房间里，什么事都没发生。我没有魔杖，不知道能做些什么……然后过了几个小时——一定已经到了早晨——开始有些响声，似乎有人进来了。然后……他们把我带进了一间屋子，而且……”

“‘他们’是谁，赫敏？”

“食死徒们。卢修斯·马尔福，贝拉特里克斯，多洛霍夫，诺特……我——我没办法记得所有的名字……”

“没关系，继续。”

“伏地魔在房间里。他是，哦——我不能——可恶，如此地满意于他又得到了一个可以再次真正伤害哈利的机会——他不停地这么说——让人恶心……起先他并没看着我虽然……”

“赫敏？”

“怎么？”

“你想休息吗？”

“不……拜托了——”

“好的，告诉我那个房间的情况。它看起来什么样？”

“黑暗。那里有一盏枝形吊灯，是件里面燃烧着火焰的非常可怕的东西，可那里还是很暗——我不知道该怎么形容它，一种黑暗的光芒……还有一扇很高的窗户，挂着陈旧、怪异的窗帘。但房间里是空的，非常空而且闪着微光。卢修斯·马尔福施了一个束缚咒，他把我捆在屋子中间的一张椅子上，然后哦……他们想知道预言的内容……我很 _生气_ ……”

“生什么气，赫敏？”

“生哈利的气，因为他从来没有告诉我。我以为那个预言已经被毁了。我暴躁不安……我不断地告诉他们我不知道，可是贝拉特里克斯和卢修斯，他们大喊着，奚落着——我恨我自己……”

“为什么？”

“我哭了。我只是没办法停下来，没办法……”

“然后他们做了什么，赫敏？”

“嗯……伏地魔在——在他的椅子上转过来，我……我吐了……他看了我很长时间，然后他说我说的是实话……他看起来在暴怒中……而且……而且……哈利在那里，他……”

“你想说的是什么意思，赫敏？”

“我能感觉到他——你在那里，哈利， _你在那里_ ！”

“赫敏，赫敏，做一次深呼吸。在那里，很好。现在，准确地告诉我你的感觉。”

“哈利……就像是他在隐身斗篷的下面——我看不到他但我感觉得到，我 _知道_ 他在那里——就是这样。他在那个房间里。无论何时，无论何时我都感觉到他想做些什么好让我知道他在那里……我等待着……但是他没有……哈利为什么你不哦……”

“嘘，赫敏，对不起，真的，可现在我在这儿……”

“伏地魔在暴怒中……他对马尔福叫嚷着，把一只高脚玻璃杯摔过房间接着，接着魔药溅了出来——是令人讨厌的腐烂的气味，我又吐了，吐在马尔福的鞋子上，他甩给我一条咒语——我——我不知道那是什么……”

“你受伤了吗？”

“没有，我没有。我不知道为什么。我没有受伤，但是卢修斯·马尔福——他的袖子着火了。”

“什么？”

“我不明白。他只是大声喊出了咒语，我所知道的下一件事就是他着火了。那是故意伤害。没人知道发生了什么。伏地魔扑灭了火，但马尔福的手臂已经烧伤了……”

“后来发生了什么？”

“他们都向我围上来。然后，然后绳子掉了。捆着我的绳子——它们松开了。他们惊慌失措。贝拉特里克斯试图再把我捆上，接着她就被摔到了墙上——我不知道怎么搞的，我什么都没有做。另一个食死徒开始朝我施魔咒，可是没有东西碰到我……我——我能喝点水吗？”

“没关系，慢慢来。”

“伏地魔走向我，用了一些咒语，似乎在试探什么——但我什么都没感觉到。不过他没有像其他食死徒那样受伤。”

“然后又过了多长时间，赫敏？你能分得清吗？”

“我不知道，感觉一个钟头接着一个钟头。也许是中午，可是我说不清。”

“然后发生了什么？”

“他们想抓住我把我推回房间里可是他们做不到——多洛霍夫，他的手失去了知觉……我不能逃走，但我既不知道我在哪里手里也没有魔杖……所以我就如他们所说的……等待着。我知道陋居的人都不会立刻意识到我不见了。伏地魔命令我回到他们之前锁住我的房间里……”

“然后呢？”

“很长很长一段时间什么都没发生。我在地上坐了像是有好几天，而且由始至终……哈利，我知道你在那里，为什么不过来和我说话？告诉我你在那里——”

“赫敏，深呼吸——好的，好的，非常好，慢慢来……”

“然后卢修斯·马尔福要我回到那间有着枝形吊灯的房间。伏地魔在那里，还有其他食死徒……伏地魔说……哦我不能——”

“现在你想停下了吗，赫敏？”

“不，不。我要让它结束……”

“好的，慢慢来。”

“他……我知道他打算做一些可怕的事情，他扬扬得意，说他是个足智多谋的人，总能充分利用手中的条件，然后食死徒们又包围了我……我知道他们仍然不能碰我，但他们人很多，切断了我的退路。伏地魔在我周围的地板上倒满了一种魔药……他喝的那个高脚杯里的魔药……一直在说话，冷嘲热讽，告诉我每个人都在找我，问我是不是觉得他们真的能找到我，然后他抽出魔杖高声念了一条咒语，就在这时——”

“赫敏呼吸！给她些水！”

“我——我不能……”

“赫敏，现在我要求你继续说下去，你已经走得很远了……”

“那种魔药上燃起了火焰，大量烟雾冒出来，让我难以呼吸……然后突然地每件东西都变成了透明的……像水泡……我不能……”

“哦上帝——虚幻剂——”

“马上让她停下来，求求你！”

“哈利，现在最好让她完成它——”

“墙壁猛然炸开，人群开始涌进来——是凤凰社的人，寻找我的人。他们包围了房子，破门破窗而入，他们看见了我，叫着我的名字。我放心下来于是我就——坐在地上可是——不……”

“让她停下——她快要昏过去了！”

“他们只向我靠近了几步，然后食死徒们就突袭……”

“赫敏，你能听到我说话吗？”

“并且杀死了他们……”

“赫敏……”

“一个接一个，用我从没听过的咒语……我不能……他们回击着，但是被数量远超过他们的敌人包围了……那些食死徒用的恶咒，可怕极了！不是像死咒一样不流血而且快速的……我听到每一声惨叫，看到他们就在我眼前倒下，他们的血流到我脚下，每一个人……血肉横飞……在我的手上和脸上……”

“他们是谁，赫敏？”

“哈利，罗恩，卢平教授，韦斯莱先生……哦我不能……”

“没事的，慢慢来。”

“双胞胎，唐克斯，穆迪，邓布利多教授，还有我不认识的人……每个人……每个人……都就那么……在我脚边死去……却什么都做不到……”

“赫敏？你能听到我说话吗？水——”

“哦可是我知道那不是真的……”

“你怎么知道的，赫敏？”

“那是虚幻咒，没有人能有把握对抗它……”

“你怎么知道的？”

“因为……因为哈利怎么可能会死呢，当时我还能感觉到他在那里……在房间里……我不断地尖叫，我的头快要炸开了——”

“赫敏，我们可以停下了，你想要——”

“我知道那不是真的，但它可能发生。我不能阻止自己去想……它可能在某一天成为事实……”

*

她的身体蜷起来靠着他。眼泪已经流干了，但她的背脊仍然在呜咽中颤抖。他抱着她的手已经失去了知觉，他的头沉沉地抵着她的肩膀。一层粘稠的尘埃紧贴着他们俩。她的头发粘在脸颊和脖子上。他早晚得彻底透过脑海中的迷雾审视事实，只是为了推迟那一刻到来，他倾听着身侧起起落落的声音，它们急迫却又轻柔，几乎就是寂静的一种变调。

“用于重现咒的魔药——卢修斯一定是从伏地魔那里拿到它并藏在某处的，然后那个男孩找到了它。”

“不够准确，提瑞西阿斯。西弗勒斯现在正在准备吐真剂，不过即使不用它我也相当清楚，德拉科是直接从伏地魔那里拿到它的。”

“你想说什么，教授？”

“德拉科·马尔福已经接受了标记。”

“上帝啊！所以那就是——那一定就是我所感觉到的东西，那种威胁。那就是为什么它感觉那么强烈却又那么遥远的原因——那是因为那个男孩正在执行伏地魔的指示——只要我能早点感知到它——”

“我们现在不能这么做，提瑞西阿斯，我们现在不能想着‘只要’。如果有任何人该受惩罚，那就是我。在我们听说重现咒的时候我就该明白——它和虚幻咒是那种魔药仅有的两种用法，此外，当然了，还可以维持伏地魔的人类形态。我本该注意到在我所照顾的这些学生中发生了什么——那标记看起来有几个礼拜了，只比赫敏消失的时间短几周。”

有很长的一段时间，谁都没有说话。哈利慢慢转过头，把他的脸颊贴在赫敏的脖颈上，更紧地贴着她，努力去感觉她的心跳透过她背部在他胸口打着拍子。

“而且看起来 _你_ 始终都是对的，提瑞西阿斯，关于Cariad魔法。”

提瑞西阿斯叹了口气。“是的，但我还是不明白那个媒介会是什么。”

“我有个想法，不过我们还是等询问过那些斯莱特林学生以后再说。现在，这里还有需要关心的事。波皮？”

赫敏呜咽了一声，哈利试着直起身。他不知道他的眼镜上哪儿去了。长袍摩擦和窃窃私语沙沙作响，一双手伸过来要把赫敏拉走。他一下绷紧了身体。蓝色的长袍飘近了。

“哈利，我们必须带她去校医院。哈利？她现在很安全，但她需要休息，非常需要。”

哈利抬头眯起眼睛看着邓布利多。他的双眼和脸颊针扎似的疼。

“哈利，你得让提瑞西阿斯教授带她去校医院。”

哈利轻轻松开手。提瑞西阿斯小心地靠过去，把赫敏抱起来。庞弗雷夫人打开门。然后他们走了出去。

他身心俱疲，那汗湿的身体被从他旁边移开了，他突然觉得一阵空虚，有种不真实的感觉。他把腿挪上沙发，将脸埋进双膝之间。

“哈利？”

他的心——它太沉重，太痛苦了，他承受不起。他想伸手进去把它掏出来。

“你还好吗？”

他稍稍抬头，望着邓布利多。邓布利多递过一杯水。

哈利直起腰，用颤抖的手接过它。他的另一只手四下摸索着找到他的眼镜，戴上了。他盯着那杯震颤不止的水。

“什么是虚幻咒？”

“哈利，你该休息了——”

“告诉我。”

邓布利多叹了口气。他坐进提瑞西阿斯刚空出的那张椅子里。

“它是一种非常强大而古老的咒语，曾被一次又一次地用于错误的用途。施用这种咒语就好像创造一个小型的世界，尽管它并非实际存在，但给人的感觉却很真实。当事情发生在那个世界里的时候，你会感到痛苦、惊恐，或者相反的，快乐——所有的感觉都会让你觉得仿佛一切都是真实的。它是无法抗拒的，你的感官被如此巧妙地控制以至于你情不自禁地陷入其中，被发生的事情所影响。你无法区分真实和虚幻。而问题的关键就在于，哈利，幻想源自现实。”

“我不明白。”

“可能性，哈利。简而言之，虚幻咒以可能性为基础。从此时此刻的现实中可以延伸出未来的无数种可能性。你可以称之为此刻的前瞻。虚幻咒所做的就是在你脑海中唤起那些可能性，让它们在短期内有若真实。当伏地魔在赫敏周围施用这个咒语的时候，她所看到的并非真实的场景，而不知何故她意识到了这一点——但请记得她所说的，哈利，她说它可能成为事实。它可能成为事实，出现在她的现实生活中——在我们所有人的生活中——很快。”

“你的意思是，每个人……都会死？”

“我们在战争的风口浪尖，哈利。没有什么东西能更深地影响你，没有什么东西能像一个挚爱之人的死亡那样改变你的人生。但是你已经明白这一点了。想想看，它像那样发生，如此残酷，你试图对抗它却孤助无援，无能为力——它超过了任何人能够承受的界限。不管她的理智如何告诉她这不是真的，她仍然会感受到每件事。每件事。”

他的脑子竭尽全力想要倾听，但他自己被掠上脊背的怒火烧得心烦意乱。

“为什么没有人意识到这一点？所有那些治疗师和所有那些你用来检查她的魔法，你们怎么能查不出一点儿蛛丝马迹呢？”

“哈利，那恰好就是这种魔咒的危险之处。它无法被检测到。你想想，它并不是一条直接施用于人体的咒语。它所做的一切就是创造出一个空间，如果你恰好被困在其中，那么它看上去每一处都是真实的。它不会和你有直接的相互作用，它只是构筑在你对它的反应之上。那个魔咒并没有接触到她，所以它不会留下任何可被发现的痕迹。找到证据的唯一途径是取得施展了它的那根魔杖，将其置于闪回咒中。”

哈利把脸埋进手里，攥住自己的头发。邓布利多站起身走到窗边。

“所以，你是说，她是因为这个而失声的？”

“是的。还有她对它的记忆。精神创伤对人的伤害是难以想象的，哈利，他们的大脑努力想解决它，但解决途径却是他们自己也无力控制的。提瑞西阿斯教授能更好地解释这一点，不过……我得说赫敏的意识就是那样对待它的。”

“就因为某些甚至并非真实的东西。”

“在她的头脑里它是真实的。她所关心在意的每一个人都可能就那样死去，这是一个绝对真实存在的可能性，或许是她每天都会想到的事情。伏地魔可能已经意识到了这一点，就在他窥探她的大脑想确定她对那个预言的问题是不是说了实话的时候。他以那个魔咒为手段巧妙利用了这一点。当他明白——”

邓布利多停顿一下，垂下了脑袋。哈利模糊地回想着他是否曾看到过校长做出这样的举动。

“当他明白不管是用物理手段还是施用魔法，他和他的食死徒们不能碰她的时候，他找到了一个不用触碰她就能造成伤害的办法。”

“一个糟糕百倍的方法。”哈利的声音死气沉沉的；它在空气里费力地前进了一段，消失了。

“是的。”

哈利直起腰向后靠去。窗户已经暗下来了。在它的反射中，邓布利多憔悴的映像凝视着屋子，影子的边缘模糊涣散。福克斯垂着脑袋站在栖木上。

“在非常早的时候，哈利，我们就怀疑赫敏的病不是魔法造成。可是我的辨识力还是不够，我本该知道，本该得出其中的联系。现在看来它是如此简单的一件事。”他几乎是在自言自语。

“你想想，虚幻魔药是虚幻咒和重现咒的基础，它是伏地魔维系他人类躯体的手段。”他踱到办公桌旁坐下。他很久都没有说话，然后哈利开口了。

“你这是什么意思？”

邓布利多叹了口气，仿佛每一个词都是从他高大身躯的底部硬拽出来的。“他的身体，尽管现在还是实质化的，但并非和你我一样的人类躯体。它的人类特征是伪造的。它需要外部手段来维系它。能做到这一点的唯一手段——除了魔法石以外——就是虚幻魔药。”邓布利多叹息着，“这在黑魔法中也是最险恶的一种，哈利。你想想，那种魔药的主要成分是人类的肉体。”

这条信息只是轻轻擦过他那早已震惊的大脑。他觉得哪怕再过一百年，他也仍然无法抹去那个画面，在某个黑暗的不知名的地方，赫敏蜷缩在地上，身侧血肉横飞。

他从沙发上拖起自己的身体。邓布利多盯着他，下巴抵在合拢的双手上。

“你要去哪里，哈利？”

“你以为是哪里？”

邓布利多陷入沉默中。哈利背对校长站着，盯住他面前的门上精心镂刻的如尼文图案。

“所以，德拉科·马尔福是一个食死徒。”

“是的。”

哈利挤出一声短促而压抑的嘲笑。“而你却不知道。让我想想，在开学初你是怎么说的，‘霍格沃茨仍然是最安全的地方。’或者是我听错了？”

福克斯耷拉下翅膀，把脑袋埋在下面。

“哈利，你想象不到我对自己的失察有多后悔。我所能说的全部就是，我——”

“哦，收起你该死的道歉！”哈利飞快的转过身。银制钟摆不易觉察地滴答作响，呼呼摆动。没人记得点亮火把；房间挣扎在即将消失的日光中。哈利只能分辨出邓布利多正坐在办公桌旁，在桌面上扣紧了双手。在那脚步匆匆、怀抱宽广的黑暗映衬下，他看上去少有的沉默而瘦小，犹如一个光织就的幻影。

哈利转身走了出去。

*

纵使再有几次生命轮回，他仍然无法忘记。

他希望能洗净他的躯体，把自己从身上抹去。抹去那个伤疤，抹去他的名字，抹去他的记忆，抹去被蚀刻在他生命中并标以“命运”之名的所有一切。但更甚于此的，他希望能把他的感情同自己剥离开来。只要他能够斩断将他和她束缚在一起的那种渴望，那种激情，那种全身心的投入，他或许就可以保证她的安全。只要他能做到。

石头怪兽那怪异的影子在过道上忽隐忽现。火把的光芒颤动不已。墙壁在步步逼近，过道越来越窄。黑暗蜿蜒着伸出一只手臂搭在他的肩头。

他开始奔跑。


	9. 第八章

罗恩在身后摔上了校医院的门，靠在上面。他深深地吸了一口气，屏住呼吸。

他们说她能开口了。他们说她记起了发生在她身上的事。那个预言，那个咒语。他们说马尔福曾试图攻击她。而现在，她躺在一张异常苍白的床单上，苍白的火光照着她，她深陷在被褥中的脸也是苍白的灰色。

他摇摇头，试着忘掉它。脑子里塞满了一切，却又空无一物，以火弩箭的速度疾驰，却又一圈一圈狂乱地打着转子。

他们最后得到了所有的答案，可他脑子里却有一个声音不停地在问 _为什么？为什么？_

他离开了那扇门，动身走下走廊，打算去找哈利。提瑞西阿斯教授说过哈利在邓布利多的办公室里。他转身爬上楼梯，结果迎面撞上某个冲下楼来的人。

“出了什么——哈利！梅林啊！”

罗恩觉得他的脸已经失去了血色。哈利似乎不知道自己身在何方。他紧紧抓住墙，呼吸沉重，眨着布满血丝的眼睛好避开脸上如雨而下的汗水。

“该死的，哈利！”

罗恩把他拉到第一级台阶上，推他在上面坐下。哈利跌坐在地，把膝盖贴紧胸口，双手抓紧了头发。

“天哪，用力呼吸！”让罗恩惊讶的是，哈利顺从了。他仰起头，做了一次深呼吸，然后又一次。接着他向上望着罗恩。

“罗恩……”他嗓音嘶哑，“罗恩……她……他们——”

“没事了哥们，我知道出了什么事。提瑞西阿斯教授告诉我了。”

哈利微微点头，垂下了脑袋。他双手颤抖。罗恩在他身边坐下。

“哈利，听我说，她现在没事了，这是最重要的。哈利，好好……看着我。”哈利抬起头。罗恩竭力想让声音听起来比实际更有力度些，“她现在很好，她很安全。提瑞西阿斯教授告诉我他们做了什么……还有……我很抱歉，哈利——”他咽了咽唾沫，一时语塞，“不过她现在很好。我刚看过她，她正睡着。她会好起来的。”

哈利又一次把头埋进双手间。接着他突然抬起头。

“多久以后，罗恩？”他站起身，“他妈的多久以后她又会被抓走，然后被伤害或者被杀死？”

“哈利——”

“她要怎么好起来，在她真切地看过了将要发生的事以后——”

“但它没有发生过，哈利！”

哈利猛扑向他。

“ **它倒不如发生过的好！现在她准确地知道了那会是怎么样的！其他你已经知道了，那是总有一天要发生的事！** ”

他们相互瞪着眼。“你不能这么说，哈利，你不能。没人能承受这样的事。”罗恩咆哮着。哈利带着苦笑挪开了。

“哦，是吗？很好，准确地来说，那就是我这四个月以来一直承受的。”他退后坐回地板上。

“你在说什么啊，哈利？”

哈利很长时间都没有说话。然后他抬起头，看上去老了十岁。

“那个预言，罗恩。照它所说的，我被标记必须死去。”

“你他妈的在说什么啊？”

哈利咬紧牙关，一口气背诵出了那个预言。

罗恩紧盯着他。

有一阵子，他一点都想不出能说些什么。

“那——那不对——你不会就那么倒下死去，你会战斗的。”他不断摇头，开始焦躁地踱来踱去。“而且，它是怎么说的， _两个人不能都活着_ ——很好，赫敏会知道那话的确切意思，不过它并没说死的会是 _你_ ，不是吗？还有，当然了，你这个白痴，你不会以为赫敏会就那么站在一旁看着吧？”他的声音变得更有力了。他游移不定的手在空气中挥舞着。“还有我呢？还有邓布利多和卢平教授还有，还有我妈妈还有爸爸还有双胞胎还有——你觉得我们会眼睁睁地让你走进——”

“你还没抓住点子，是吗？”哈利的声音从很远的地方传来。

“什么？”

哈利叹息着。“战争甚至还没真正爆发，罗恩，但他们已经带走过赫敏，并且伤害了她。想一想——”他咽了咽唾沫，“想一想如果战争爆发会发生什么，想一想你会遇到的所有危险，而这全是因为我，因为我是该死的哈利·波特，是那个无论如何该去死的人！”

罗恩发出不耐烦的声音。“不，哈利，你不懂。你看，我不是一个能说会道的人，但如果你以为我们留在你身边是因为你要我们这么做，那你就不光是看起来像个傻瓜。哥们，你是我们的 _朋友_ ，不是我们的监护人。你不用为我们的选择负责。你不能只是要我们离开好保证我们的安全。我们不是胆小鬼。”他挠了挠头皮，“你看，我想就是赫敏也不会同意那是个看待整件事的好方法。”

哈利哼了一声。

罗恩叹口气，稍稍放心。 _他的话起作用了，暂时起作用了。_ 他在哈利旁边坐下，努力保持镇定，好把他刚刚听到的每件事捋清，找出其中的含义。

但是当他看着把头埋在膝盖上、用颤抖的双手抱着腿的哈利时，他的心开始呼喊着 _不公平不公平不公平_ 直到他的肋骨作痛。

他们静静地坐了很长时间。一些下楼的学生从他们身旁走过，投来好奇的目光。罗恩注视着他们走过，边走边相互丢着巧克力蛙。如此平常的一天。对其他每个人来说。

最后，他站起身。“来吧，我们最好去换下衣服。而且你最好去见见赫敏。”他掸了掸他的牛仔裤。哈利摇晃着站起身，扶住墙。罗恩把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚。“也许你该先去见庞弗雷夫人。”

“不，不，我很好。我只是需要洗个澡。”

他们取了回格兰芬多公共休息室的捷径，那条路经过一间空旷的教室。哈利拖着脚跟在他身后。走到教室当中，他停住了脚步。罗恩转过身。

“怎么了？”

哈利盯着脚看了一会儿，手指拍打着桌面。

“你还在生我们的气吗？”

罗恩垂下脑袋。

“不。不，我没有。”

哈利匆忙点着头。“好的。太棒了。我们，呃，我们确实打算要——”

“是的，我知道。”罗恩耸耸肩，“赫敏说了。”

哈利又一次点头。

“噢。没错。”

他们转过身开始朝前走。

*

能平缓心绪的颜色是黄色。这是自一年级起在校医院度过的所有那些日子所教给他的。深沉浓重的黄色咕咕哝哝，摇摇摆摆，让他入睡。在罗恩和赫敏离开以后端坐在床上，倾听城堡的其他地方远远传来各自进行活动的声音，他会平静地落在那黄色的中心，渐渐进入梦乡。

但是今天，黄色在歌唱着。柔和安静，那是当然，不然她会被吵醒的。

她侧身蜷缩着，头发纠结散乱，嘴微微张着。枕头被丢弃一旁。还有很多事要慢慢来。眼下，他给自己造了一个茧，包裹着她平稳起伏的呼吸，安适于那甜蜜的解脱感中。

他深深吸了一口气，抚摸着她的脸颊。他在她的嘴唇下面停住了，停在一个小小的点上，那甚至不完全是个酒窝，不过每当她抿起嘴打算劝说他或者罗恩不要做某件事的时候，那里总会微微凹陷。

很快她就会醒过来，微笑着叫他的名字；完完全全，清晰响亮。

其他事都可以先搁到一边。

“哈利？”

他向上看去，有些吃惊。提瑞西阿斯教授站在床的另一边。

“抱歉，我不是有意打扰。她怎么样？”他看起来比之前要镇定得多，尽管哈利觉得自己在那双眼睛周围瞥见了某种拘谨生硬。

“她还睡着。”哈利让手指滑过她的头发。

“哈利，很遗憾发生了这些事。我知道这对你来说有多难。我知道，真的。”哈利没有说一句话。没什么好说的。

“不过那并不是与此有关的全部。”

那种他深陷其中、比其他任何东西都更叫他筋疲力尽的镇定自若，开始松动。

“你这是什么意思？”

提瑞西阿斯紧紧交叉着十指。“哈利，你不奇怪为什么他们所有的咒语都碰不到她吗？”

哈利耸耸肩。“他们还是伤了她。”

“但他们没能像他们希望的一样把她伤得那么厉害。”提瑞西阿斯的嗓音轻柔。

哈利摇摇头。他希望提瑞西阿斯会离开。他只想和赫敏单独在一起。

“那是因为你，哈利。”

他抬起头。“你这是什么意思？我并不在那附近。”

“你不在那里。你也不必在那里。”提瑞西阿斯叹了口气。他走到窗边，望着窗外。哈利茫然地想着他实际上说的是什么。

“有一种非常罕见的魔法叫做Cariad，哈利，它非常强大。我仅仅在书上读到过它，从来没有在现实中…… _感知_ 过它。”他停下来，转过身。“你知道，对于我们这些有魔法的人来说，在我们身体里最强的力量就是我们的魔法。只有两种自然的力量可以——但也不总是可以——强过你体内的魔法。那就是死亡与爱。”

哈利凝视着提瑞西阿斯睁大的眼睛，不明白这个话题会转向何方。

“当你对某个人的爱强到足以引导你天生的魔力去遵循它的命令时，那就是Cariad魔法。这种魔法通常出自本能。它不是一段咒符或者咒语，所以——”他摆了摆手，“——它不能像它们一样被施用。它不需要男女巫师做任何事情来发动它，它常常在甚至他们本人都不知道的情况下出现。”

“那么它做了什么？”

提瑞西阿斯看着哈利，火焰的影像在他眼眸中跳动。

“它保护被爱的人安全，哈利。”

沉默笼罩下来。哈利匆匆瞥了赫敏一眼。

“你——你的意思是说？”

提瑞西阿斯在床边来回踱着脚步。“它发挥的作用视情况而有所不同，没人能预言保护会以什么样的形式出现。”他停住了，眼睛转向赫敏。“就你的情况来说，它在赫敏周围形成了一个保护罩，阻挡了咒语和其他任何意图伤害她的动作。这就是为什么食死徒和伏地魔都不能碰她，不管是身体上的接触还是使用魔法。”

当然，他没有完全听进去。这和他对自己的所有假想都格格不入。提瑞西阿斯绕过床，站到他身前。

“你保护了她的安全，哈利。”

哈利咽了咽唾沫，看着赫敏，摇摇头。“那——那不可能是真的。首先，是 _我_ 让她陷入危险中的。他们带走她，全是因为 _我_ 还有那个愚蠢的预言。”

提瑞西阿斯用一只手抓了抓头发，他的声音低沉却又急切。“你不明白吗，哈利，把她还有其他每一个你所爱的人卷入危险之中，那是你生命中 _无可避免_ 的存在。但重要的是， _你_ 保护了她的安全。”他后退了一点，绕床走着。“是的，他确实用你无法阻止的办法伤害了她，但你保护了她免受拷打，使她免遭成为要挟你的谈判筹码然后被杀害的命运——那一定曾经是他的计划。”

提瑞西阿斯从床边的桌上拿起一瓶魔药，又放下它。然后他走到窗边，转过身。“赫敏失踪的时候你在陋居的奇怪感觉，就像是你突然地从体内感觉到你自己的血液在流动，那是你精神的一部分——或许依然是在你无意识的情况下——觉察到了她对你意味着什么。这种认识越是刻骨，魔力就触发得越迅速。而赫敏也感觉到了它——这一点毫无疑问，所以她才会坚持说你由始至终都在那里。一直到第二天的下午之前，伏地魔甚至没办法对她施一个简单的束缚咒。更有甚者，他的所有走狗都在试图接触赫敏的时候受了伤。而他不明白发生了什么。”他浅笑着，“如同邓布利多告诉过你的一样，伏地魔轻视低估某些魔法，他嘲笑它们。他认为不管是什么在保护着她，那也有可能引导凤凰社的成员追踪到她。所以他不得不尽快让她离开。这就是为什么他动用了虚幻咒，来取得最后的进展。”

提瑞西阿斯笑起来，放声大笑。“他所 _不_ 知道的是，他也是保护机制的一部分。”

哈利盯着他。

“就像我说的，这种自发的魔法，它的力量非常强大，当我第一次向校长提到它时，他还有所怀疑。我不是在责备他。有记录的Cariad只在年纪远远大于你们的男女巫师身上出现过，而且他们都同所爱的人相伴很多很多年了。所以，虽然这种魔法的力量足够强大，但因为你们两个都还太年轻，它并不会展现出来，除非有一个媒介的存在。某种允许它通过以到达最终目标的相联结构。”

提瑞西阿斯停下来，深吸了一口气。“黑魔标记就是那个媒介，哈利。你知道，伏地魔和你通过你的伤疤联系在一起，而他的食死徒通过黑魔标记和他关联。那就是保护力量传递的途径。”

哈利咽了咽喉咙，望着赫敏。她似乎没被提瑞西阿斯急迫的嗓音惊醒。他用一根手指描绘着她的下颌轮廓，余下的指节轻轻摩挲着她的脖颈。

“那么——那么今天下午马尔福是怎么对她施束缚咒的？邓布利多说他已经成了一名食死徒。”

提瑞西阿斯展开双手。“不是他，哈利。那个束缚咒不是他施的。是克拉布。这就是为什么它是有效的。马尔福试图对她施无声无息咒的时候，就被甩到了墙上。”

哈利用一只手抓住头发，望着窗外。风在暗夜中喘息着，形体模糊。

提瑞西阿斯走近了些，嗓音柔和。

“我相信你现在相当不知所措，哈利，相信我， _我_ 自己也觉得不知所措，而我还只是通过你感觉到它的。”

“你感觉到它了？”

提瑞西阿斯叹了口气。“是的，我感觉到了。从你来上第一堂防御课的时候起，我就感觉到它了。”他微笑起来，“它是每个感知者的梦想——某种如此罕见、如此宝贵的东西，某种我们大部分人只在发霉的老课本上读到过的东西。但是——”他做了一个含糊混乱的手势。

“它把我的精力耗尽了，它太强了，已经影响到我的感知能力。它变得越来越强了。不过 _我_ 没有必要告诉你这些。”他低下头，“还有哈利，你所有的老师都报告你的魔法能力有相当引人注目的提高。是的，这就是原因。我希望还有其他途径来解释这个，不过，爱确实让你更强大了。”

哈利又一次望向窗外。他四下探寻想找到一些熟悉的东西，一些他能够理解的东西，一扇能望进这陌生所在的熟悉窗口。

“我的妈妈——邓布利多总是说伏地魔不能碰我是因为我妈妈的保护。这是不是——这是不是就像那一样？”

提瑞西阿斯摇摇头。“那是不同的。是的，那仍然是爱，但父母亲的爱是不同的。孩子和父母间的联系，那种血液联系从出生起就存在了。而对于Cariad，联系必须在两个没有这种关系的人之间被创造出来。它由无中而生。但是——”他举起一只手，“它并不是在一无所有中生长。它需要小心照料，它需要时间空间去成长。一种恰当的条件。”他的手插进口袋里，“总有一天，哈利，你会不再需要Cariad的传送媒介。你们两个人都不用。但是当然了，你必须确定你对它倾注的东西足够让它强大到可以自立，可以独自发挥作用。”

哈利叹了口气，暗自希望他能在赫敏醒过来以前记住准确的语句。她会明白它们是什么意思。

“哈利，自从我们完全确定了它的存在，邓布利多和我就不断地讨论是否要告诉你。还有应该告诉你多少。这是很难把握、很难决断的事情。但我们也知道你为所发生的每件事而责备你自己。那么，现在你知道了，你不必自责。”他直视着哈利，“要怎么看待这个消息由你做主，哈利。你可以把它当成一件礼物并放下你的负罪感，也可以继续用那些不切实的东西折磨自己——这都取决于你的决定。”

哈利咽了咽唾沫。火把即将熄灭。屋子里异常安静，只有校医院外模模糊糊的人声喧哗和窗外战栗的风声传来。当然了，还有她的呼吸。他伸出一根手指，抚摸她的头发，轻抚她的鬓角，触摸她的嘴唇。她温暖的呼吸缠绕着它。他不知道还有什么东西会像一股气息一样脆弱，却又如此有力地拥抱着他，并且让其他所有东西显得无足轻重，让它们都从他的肩上消失。

当他抬起头的时候，提瑞西阿斯已经走了。

*

“已经准备要离开了吗，提瑞西阿斯？”

提瑞西阿斯从他的旅行箱前转身对着门口。

“我必须走，校长。你知道我必须走。留下来也毫无价值。我承受不住了。”他用一只手捂住脸，“要做的事情实在很多。”

邓布利多踱进房间。“我希望你不会认为我是在强迫你，可是你觉得你什么时候会回来？”

提瑞西阿斯叹了口气。“我最后一次有这种感觉是在上次大战的时候，我迷失在战场之中。而且那次的感觉还不及这次强度的一半。我就不得不在外面呆了两个月。”他的一只手小心掠过桌面，拾起一支羽毛笔，“我不知道这次要多久。”

“我明白了，提瑞西阿斯。”邓布利多叹息着，“他怎么样？”

提瑞西阿斯搜肠刮肚地想找到一个词能形容他在校医院时的所有感受。不过没有成功。

“他就像是个从来不知道在实地上走路是什么感觉的人。现在他几乎已经听天由命，总是等着什么时候会摔下去。”他心不在焉地摇晃着羽毛笔。

“他最后终于找到了他的实地，但是他很害怕，不敢放开手就那么……站在上面。”

“你不能责备他。”

“我没有。但这让我感到恐慌。”

“她怎么样了？你感觉到了什么？”

“那是让我感到安慰的。我相信她。她不会让他放任自流的。”提瑞西阿斯轻柔地笑着，“那样不合她的本性。”

邓布利多微笑起来。“好的，我很高兴听到它。”

“不过她还需要扶持。在相当一段时间里，她可能还是会做噩梦。而且既然她已经回想起每一件事，她可能会开始细化它，虽然她并不是那种会多愁善感的类型。”提瑞西阿斯叹息着，“我会尽快回来的，校长。”

他又开始来回走动，收起东西放进他的旅行箱里。“那么，德拉科会怎么样？”

邓布利多叹了口气。“我想开除他，当然。”

“但你不会这么做。”

“不会。”

提瑞西阿斯转向邓布利多。

“我相信那个男孩如果离开就会陷入危险，提瑞西阿斯。我对整个剧本不是很确定，但我有一种感觉，他是被利用的。从他告诉我的话里面可以看出，他并没有接到指示去弄清那个预言，那是他自己的意思。不管那意味着什么，他只是被要求‘使出他最狠毒的手段’。此外，他一无所知，不管是他父亲的——或者是其他食死徒的——损伤。”

“你的意思是他是被利用来获得对那个保护更详细的了解的？”

“有可能。我不能确定。无论如何，我想合适的做法还是把他留在城堡里，当然，是在严密监视之下。”

提瑞西阿斯摇摇头。“我所不能理解的是，即使要说他 _是_ 被利用来获得对那个预言更详细的了解的，大概也要考虑这样做的代价，他们要怎么把他弄回去？我的意思是，伏地魔显然明白一旦德拉科攻击了赫敏，他就会被抓住而且被发现是个食死徒？然后因此泄漏整件事？”

“这是最让我担心的一点，提瑞西阿斯。可以看出就伏地魔来说，他有十足的把握可以在德拉科完成他对赫敏的任何计划 _之后_ 先我们一步找到那男孩。找到他并且迅速把他带走。他这次或许是失败了，但这也意味着——”

“城堡不像我们想象的那么安全了。”

邓布利多沉重地叹息着。“是的。”

沉默跌跌撞撞在一地散乱的物件里，衣服，鞋子，书本，一个微型地球仪，一具装在密闭玻璃橱里的骨架。

最后，邓布利多开口了。

“我老了，提瑞西阿斯。我不再像以前一样能洞悉一切了。”他停住了，扫视着屋子。

“也可能是再也没有什么 _是_ 清楚明了的了。大概从来就没有过。或许在我寻求理解和 _感知_ 的整个一生中，也从来没有过。”

*

她非常、非常暖和。但是很轻。就像是阳光照耀的静止水面上的一个软木塞。但如果她动了，甚至有可能只要她转转脑袋，一切就都会改变。那种轻盈或许会被卷入阳光无法抵达的地方。

不过她可以感觉到他就在附近。

她又静静地躺了更长时间，倾听着她身侧环绕的低低的声音——火把嘶嘶作响，风在远处刮着——她努力分辨着房间里的沙沙声和那细微的喘息声。

啊，就在哪儿。是他在呼吸。

她动了动，她的手脚顶进了被褥里。她感觉到他的身体在她旁边一下绷紧了。一只温暖的手掌摸着她的前额，手指拂过她的发丝。

“赫敏？”

她睁开眼眨了眨。他的拇指从她眼睛下方抚过脸颊。她完全睁开了双眼，朝上望着他。他看上去累坏了，她想，而且他的肩膀很痛。他大概一直坐在这里，一个钟头又一个钟头，等着她醒来。他的眼睛在脸上凸显着，充满担忧却又满怀希望，渴望微笑却又害怕着它。

“嗨。”他说。

她抬起胳膊伸过去。

他用手臂环住她的腰，拉她起身坐在床上。他们互相注视了一会儿，脸靠得这么近，她的手圈着他的脖子。然后她把脸埋进他的颈窝，他搂着她的手臂收紧了。

她知道有什么东西和以前不一样了，非常、非常不一样，但她不确定那是什么。在她的喉咙里有种感觉，她不停吞咽着。就像是有什么东西被剖开了，是那种割开一个伤口好让毒液排出而痊愈的方法。

她的脸在他的颈上肩上蹭着，想钻进他身体里，想把他像一条温暖、沉重的毯子一样拉到自己身上盖住。她感觉到他的嘴唇抵在她皮肤上。

“说点什么。”他的声音是嘶哑的。

她缩回去，苍白地笑了笑。然后她张开嘴，像她这几个礼拜以来一直做的那样，构造出词语空洞的口型。

她僵住了。她的眼睛睁大了。他露齿而笑。

“是的，你可以的。”他轻抚着她的嘴角。

她抓住他的肩膀，又一次张开嘴。哈利伸手从旁边的桌上抓过一瓶魔药。

“拿着，会有帮助的。”

她啜了一口，又试了一次。

“我——哈利——”

记忆在她凌乱的话语后面大步前行，如此迫切，让人没法转过脸去。

她倒向前紧紧抱住他，她的心跳得飞快。“哈——哈利……我记起每件事了，不是吗？”他把她搂紧了，眼里盈满泪水。

“是的，你记起来了，不过没事了。现在一切都会好起来的。”

赫敏倚着他的脖子闭上眼睛。她知道她差不多要让他窒息了，但是她突然轻飘飘地被卷进汹涌而出的记忆旋流中，她需要一些能紧紧抓住的东西。她被那种轻盈感吓了一跳，但又在其中感觉到了甜蜜、解脱的感觉；只要她能找到立足点，她会放手的。而且只有他知道如何紧紧地拥抱她，如何用他的双手用他的低语如此完全地将她拉进怀里，生怕她可能会被吹走。

“那糟透了，哈利……”

“我知道，我知道……”

“我不想记起它，哈利——我想再一次忘掉它……”

“但是那样不能让它消失，赫敏。你试过了，那不管用……”

“但我不能整天围着它转，那太——”

“然后我们就会卸下它，放开手，它只存在于过去——”

“它怎么可能只存在于过去，哈利，我看到了那些可能发生的事情……”

“你看到了那些 _可能_ 发生的事情，但不是 _一定_ 会发生的事情……”

他们两个人的脸都被温暖潮湿的泪水沾满了，他哽咽着努力压下抽泣声。她把他抓得更紧，她的手不知不觉地纠结进他的发丝里。

时光缓慢颤抖地流逝，长久得如同永恒，然后她终于向后退开，一只手抚过他泪湿的脸庞。他的手在她背上划着急切而混乱的圈子。她的嘴唇触上他的，低声询问。

“那个预言说了什么，哈利？”

他吻着她的唇，低声述说着。“它说我——它说我必定会杀了他或者被他杀死。那是我注定的命运。此外——此外没有其他办法……”

“噢。”

哈利退后了一点，看着她。“你知道的，不是吗？”

她贴住他的脸。“我只是……猜它一定是类似的什么东西。是谁告诉你的？”

“邓布利多。他就是那个听到它的人。”

他的嗓音降下来，比耳语还要低沉，眼睫上再次闪着泪光。她再也坚持不下去了，靠向他的唇。

“我们会找到解决办法的，我保证。”

在颤抖的呼吸下，他的双唇为她分开了。

“是的。”

分秒缭绕在他们周围，跳着缓慢而热烈的舞蹈，那是完全属于他们自己的舞步。

“哈利？”

“嗯？”

“没什么。没什么。就这样……继续。”

他唇角扬起一个微笑。

“当然。”

世界在他们周围陷入沉寂。午夜的钟声在远处回荡，模糊得如同来自一个不同的世界。细小的雨滴随着窗户摇摆，在玻璃上舞蹈着，继而在嬉闹的风中飘洒而出。在一周又一周对声音的渴望之后，她突然觉得这种寂静——这种寂静意味深长。不管它有多么扭曲、残破和不完美，一切都在其中有了意义，在这片宁静之中，他们俩都没有必要再开口说些什么。


	10. 尾声

赫敏加快脚步走出麦格教授的办公室，关上门，她的耳朵像着了火一样发红。她不知道当她告诉哈利的时候他会说什么。她咬着嘴唇。她有理由相信他会被窘住的；她自己就相当失望。

而且，对说出事实还有点儿恐惧。

不过当然，教授是对的，地位伴随责任。而责任当视为荣誉。她叹了口气，离开门边。

她摊开手掌，望着那枚徽章，心怦怦直跳。它在无人的走廊沿路的微弱火光下闪闪发亮。她把徽章放进口袋，动身走向楼梯。

现在还很早，而且因为是在星期六，城堡比平常还要寂静。脚步声在楼梯上的沉闷回响一路紧跟着她。她走到楼梯底部，停住了。邓布利多教授正站在一幅肖像旁，沉浸于同其中人物的交谈。听到她的声音时，他转过头微笑。

“起得很早嘛，赫敏？”

“是的，教授。我有些事情得办。”

“啊，我明白了。你怎么样了？”

“非常好，谢谢你。”

“我听说你已经很快地赶上了所有课程，当然这一点也不奇怪。而且麦格教授提到过，如果她的女学生会主席愿意的话，她会很高兴看到她回到岗位上。”

赫敏笑了。“是的，教授。实际上这就是我在这里的原因。”她伸手摸出那枚徽章。邓布利多的蓝眼睛眯了起来。

“非常好，非常好，赫敏。”他点点头，“我相信许多人会很高兴看到你回到岗位上。当然了，最高兴的一定是哈利和罗恩。”他眨眨眼，“实际上，我觉得相当宽慰。哈利对于你交回徽章的那种反应，让提瑞西阿斯教授和我都觉得我们可能得爬到我的办公桌下面寻找掩护。”他吃吃地笑起来。他的笑纹里溢着疲惫。“好了，我该让你回公共休息室去了。我相信他们正等着你。”

他歪了歪脑袋。赫敏脸上浮起一个微笑，走了过去。

哈利从没提起过他和邓布利多关于她徽章的谈话。或许“谈话”这个词用错了。

边琢磨着是否应该问问他，她踱过一个拐角，黑夜正在退却，火把被吹熄了，那里阴沉沉的。

但是在到达楼梯前，她就被拦腰抱住抵在墙上。一道格兰芬多球队颜色的闪电嗖的一声围住了她。然后她被温暖的嘴唇吻住了。

“你刚才上哪儿去了？”他哀号着，“你知道没有早安的吻我是没法完全清醒的。”

在他手舞足蹈的时候，她吐吐舌头退后一点，回答道。

“什么？你是说过去的六年里你一直在梦游吗？”

他望着她微笑，顽皮的眼神突然变得严肃起来。

“非常接近。”

她倚进他怀里。他的嘴唇不再羞怯。他在那专为他所造的肌肤上留下印记，漫游在那只为他敞开的门扉之间。她的手纠结在他的发丝里，捧住他的头。

“你知道——”她喘着气说，“我们不该像这样在这里做这种事——唔——我，我必须做出榜样。”

他一路吻过她下颌的轮廓。“为什么你突然间必须做出——”他退回去，眼睛睁大了，“噢。”

她吸了一口气，把手伸进口袋。他眼里的神情几乎要把她凌空举起。她掏出了那枚徽章。

“这就是你今天早上起得这么早的原因所在。”他的声音很安静。他接过徽章，看了一会儿。然后他把它别在了她的长袍上。

她双手捧住他的脸，温柔地吻着他。

“那么，”他戏剧性地叹了口气，“对于很多事情来说这意味着‘不’，我猜。”

她咧嘴笑了。“是的，看起来是这样。事实上，呃——”

“什么？”

她装作没有注意到迅速爬上她脸颊的红晕。“只不过是麦格教授提醒我注意不要在宵禁以后还把访客留在我房间里。”

他呻吟起来，用他的前额抵住她的。“这不公平！我们并没有做什么该被那样说的事！”

“是的，但那不是关键所在，哈利。我身负职责，而她的职责之一就是确保我明白这一点。”

他叹了口气，迟疑地看着她的眼睛。“但你的噩梦怎么办？”

她耸耸肩，尽量表现得比自己所感觉的更有信心。“它们会过去的。”她吻着他的嘴角。“除此以外，我可以常去找你。”

他笑了。

她把脸靠进他的颈窝，任自己被拥抱着，心中满是光辉绚烂的感觉，空虚却又被某种清澈温暖所充实。过了很长一段时间，她退开了。

“我们最好抓紧时间。你还有一场比赛要赢。”

“是的。”他叹息着。

“紧张吗？”

“你不知道我有多紧张。”

“你会做得很好的。”

“但是我们球队呢？”

“他们也会做得很好的。你是他们的队长。”

他们拉着手走下楼梯。下楼的半途中有一个带两扇拱窗的平台。早晨跳动着穿过窗口，还有些暗淡，可是带着露水的清新。

“你知道，在我和邓布利多教授谈话的时候，他提到了一些让我非常好奇的事情。”

“是吗？”

“是的。他提到，在我交回徽章的那段时间，他有理由为自己的生命安全担忧。而且他 _可能_ 在句子的某些地方提起过你的名字。”

他停下来看着她。她轻咬住嘴唇好让自己不会大笑起来。他的脸颊变成了粉红色。

“噢。那个。”他用力挠着自己的后颈。

“哈利。”

“好吧，他活该。”

“哈利！”

他垂下头。他的下颌绷紧了。当他望向她的时候，眼里燃着挑衅的光，却又夹杂羞愧。

“他本可以阻止许多事情发生，赫敏。他总是在说我们有多么安全，可是看看你出了什么事！还有那个咒语——只要他尽力，他本可以快得多地认出它，那样你就能早些好转了！”

赫敏交叉双臂，怒目而视。

哈利叹了口气，一只手挠着头发。

“我，我很抱歉。那太——苛刻了。”

她扬起一边眉毛。“是的，很苛刻。”她叹息着拉起他的手，“哈利，我身上发生的事情……已经发生了。你不能为此到处责备别人。而且你知道邓布利多已经尽力了。他一直在保护你的性命，不是吗？说到 _本可能_ 发生的事，我们应该觉得感激——感谢我们都还好。”

哈利紧紧握住她的手，耸耸肩。赫敏决定转换话题。“我交回徽章的那天到底发生了什么？”

他的脸又红了。

“好吧。我——我为了你徽章的事心烦意乱，于是我怎么说呢走进了他的办公室而且呃，对他大喊。就那么一点儿。但我不是想当众大吵大闹，我发誓。我只是想做点什么。任何事。我很生气，因为你看起来没有好转的迹象，不管他们派了多少治疗师。怎么了？赫敏？”他轻触她的脸颊。

她飞快地眨着眼。“没什么。没什么。我……只是——”她咽了咽唾沫，“我曾生过你的气，因为你对这件事表现得那么……冷静，在那天。我以为你对整件事完全听之任之了。”注意到他的眼神，她又一次抓住了他的手，“我——我知道那很傻，可那是最让我害怕的事情。”她耸耸肩，“好了，现在我知道你不是那样的。”

“我永远不会，我永远不可能——”

“我知道。”

她拉过他的手贴在自己脸颊上。他们在原地站了很久，安适于这黑夜和白昼交界的短暂时光，此刻仅有的声音便是万物渐渐苏醒的絮絮颤动和欢快低语。

终于，她拉住他一只手三步并作两步跑下台阶。他在后面盯着她。

“来吧，我们最好快点。”她露齿而笑。

他们跑过有着他们大部分教室的楼层。城堡里充斥着上百种微弱的噪音，它们汇集成了一连串沉闷的嗡嗡声。过道沿路的窗户都半开着。冷风灌进来。她搂住他环在她腰间的胳膊，低着头若有所思。他想亲吻她，亲吻这独特的神情，好把它永远留在他身边，珍藏于她每一次触摸留给他的印记里。但同时，他又不想打断这神情，让它离去，因为那样他就看不到它了。所以他只是吻了吻她的侧脸。

“你知道，我应该问问邓布利多，我还是很奇怪为什么食死徒的咒语对我不起作用。我的意思是，这不合情理。我不清楚他是不是知道什么。他对你提起过什么吗，哈利？”

她转身看着他。他的手离开了她腰际。她眯起眼睛。

“他说了，是吗？”

“呃，不，他没有。”

她怀疑地扬起一边眉毛。

“是提瑞西阿斯教授说的。”

她转了转眼珠。“那么？”

他突然间变得严肃、平静却又慌乱，她的心怦怦乱跳。长久的停顿之后，他开口了。

“这是——这是因为某种被称为Cariad魔法的东西。”

有一阵子，他们俩都没有眨眼。她的眼睛睁大了。她的手臂从身侧垂下来。

“噢。”

“是的。”

“你是说，你……你和我……”

“是的。”

“你真的——你真的确定？我是说——他们怎么会知道？”他几乎听不到她的声音。

“因为我感觉到了。就在你失踪的时候，并且从那以后直到现在，我在皮肤下面感觉到它的存在，像是我可以听到血液在我身体里涌动。提瑞西阿斯教授认出了它。”

她没法把眼睛从他身上移开。他那双熟悉而漂亮的眼睛，深藏着相互交叠的阴影，只有在靠近的时候，只有在她的脸与他近得能感觉到呼吸的时候才能看见的影子。

“所以——你 _在_ 那里……”

“对，是的。在某种程度上是的。”

“噢，我很害怕再一次问你这件事，因为……因为我以为那只是我的幻觉……噢……你在那里……”

“是的。”

“可是它是怎么——我是说，我听说你必须……已经在一起相当久，它才会起作用。”

“黑魔标记。黑魔标记传递了它。”

“噢。”

她在这世上最喜欢的一种感觉就是每件事都井井有条，但眼下她已经无心去细细品味这感觉。她望进他的眼睛里，觉得自己仿佛被环抱在一颗爆发的新星中，四周都是光和热，在无数跳跃的色彩中心是完全纯粹的绿色。

“赫敏？”

“怎么？”

“它到底……意味着什么？对于我们来说？”

她咽了咽唾沫，走得更近了些。

“我不知道。”她的手指就在他的手指旁颤抖，但还没有完全相触。“不过我们还有很多很多年的时间去弄清楚它，不是吗？”

哈利思考着这个问题，屏住的呼吸，睁大的双眼，向他伸出的手，思考着它们意味着的所有承诺。它们是他能信守的承诺吗？他也思考着这个问题本身又是 _她_ 所许下的怎样一个承诺。它是一个他能接受的承诺吗？因为他脚下的大地从不曾坚实过，他面前的道路也从不曾明朗过。

赫敏注视着他脸上变幻的表情，等待着。灰白的黎明睁开了一只深红的眼睛。珍珠般的光芒透过高高的窗户射入寒冷的过道。

哈利微笑起来，有点儿吞吞吐吐。她几乎伸手去拉他的手，但她停住了。

在那紧紧缠绕他们的漫长一刻里，他们一瞬不瞬地相互凝视着。最后，哈利呼出一口气。他走上前握住她的手。因为在那黑暗曲折的道路上是如此容易跌倒和迷失，而她就在那里，始终把一只手递给他。

“是的，我们会的。”


	11. 番外篇•九月迷情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是由于时间线冲突而从《于无声处》中舍弃的一个段落。经过润色后的成稿应该可以独立成章了，但没有上下文和《于无声处》的背景支持的话，或许会显得太戏剧化太夸张了。*恬静地微笑* 别说我没提醒过你。不，这不是续集；对，只是一个单章短篇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * A translation of [September](https://www.portkey-archive.org/story/6369) by Musca.
> 

> 
> 来吧，我们已沉默  
> 如此之久。  
> 乐曲奏响；请为我唱颂  
> 另一首歌谣。  
> ——玛丽•斯图尔特，《音乐课》

九月来势汹汹。秋天刚冒了个头，就被吹散在风里，飘落地面。虽然离真正下雪还有几个月，但老天的呼吸里已经带上了看不见的寒气。海格被迫把课堂移到了室内，温室也被保暖咒加护。看到初寒给植物造成的影响，纳威不禁有些发抖——它们的花瓣和叶片蜷成一团，直到斯普劳特教授那高水准的加温咒让它们重焕生机。室外天和地相互争斗不休，而屋内施过魔法的天花板也一连几天都是电闪雷鸣。

终于，他决定要提醒她，虽然他相信她不曾忘记。

“赫敏，”一天晚饭时他说，“你可以用海德薇来给你妈妈回信的。”罗恩放下汤匙，真真正正地放下了，越过桌面盯着他们，仿佛在为哈利的生命担忧。赫敏停下对布丁的屠戮，却没有抬头。“迪安说猫头鹰棚屋几乎空了。”他不顾他们俩的反应，继续说道，竭力不去捣他的糖浆松饼。“对飞行来说可真是可怕的天气。海格相当担心。不过我估计海德薇不会有问题。她在类似天气里飞过好几次了。”罗恩清了清嗓子。头顶上突然炸起一声响雷，打断了他们的对话，使哈利免除了抬眼与他们对视的尴尬。

赫敏重新转向她的布丁。罗恩犹犹豫豫地伸手拿他的汤匙。沉默就像一只散发着浓烈不祥气息的巨兽，低声咕噜着在他们这块桌角趴下了。哈利一丝不苟地戳着那块糖浆松饼，直到把它捅得碎烂。

几分钟后，赫敏离开餐桌。她还带走了书包；哈利备受打击。她的盘子空了，但他疑心她根本就不清楚她刚咽下去的是什么。

他觉得筋疲力尽，仿佛说了好几年的话，他脑子里满满的都是自己的声音，刺耳地响个不停。他望向罗恩，以为会看见一副“我早告诉你会这样”的表情，但罗恩只是显得恼火，甚至还有点儿同情。

“你是吻过她，哥们，可那不表示你就能对她指手画脚。”

哈利瞪了他一眼。

“可是别担心，她会回来的。”罗恩一本正经地摇晃着他的汤匙。布丁碎片甩得桌上到处都是。

哈利哼了一声，起身朝门口走去，却不知道要去哪里，只觉得肩头少了她书包的重量，很有种不踏实感。

*

九月中旬，就在她生日临近的时候，她回家了。他不知道怎么会这样，但可想而知，她一定是在他念叨前就已经给母亲回过信了。他把这念头推到一旁稍后考虑，转而开始担心她在离开的这个星期里会怎么样。那里足够安全吗？要是她没有笔记本就没法和父母“交谈”怎么办？他痛恨那笔记本，她只有觉得心灰意冷的时候才会把它拿出来。

整整一个星期都见不到赫敏，他该做些什么呢？

她在一个雾气濛濛的早晨搭上骑士公交，而哈利和罗恩拖着脚步回到城堡。那个早晨剩下的时间里，罗恩都在想办法让哈利打起精神来。他们去猫头鹰棚屋看海德薇。哈利曾告诉她这星期别到处乱晃，因为他要写很多信。栖架上空荡荡的。几缕思绪在哈利脑中徘徊不定，逡巡来去，周而复始。在沾染着猫头鹰粪便的石墙间，在嘈杂的翅膀扇动声中，真相突然浮出了水面。

那个风雨交加的晚上，她已在晚餐前给父母回过信，更重要的是，她希望他知道。

一丝风徐徐从窗口吹入。他靠在粘着稻草和羽毛的墙上，心不在焉地看着罗恩逗弄一只仓鸮。

他破坏了承诺。不是一项口头承诺，不是那样轻浅的东西，而是一项他们在多少次肌肤相触中用多少泪水和耐心浇筑的承诺。

一只斑点猫头鹰匆匆飞向门口，一边翅膀在他的头上扫过。他抬手擦了擦脸，慢慢走出猫头鹰棚屋，没留意罗恩正被一只黑色猫头鹰追咬。

*

她的父母习惯了恐惧。他们早在每日的工作中目睹过各式各样的恐惧。当你把一柄锋利的电钻靠近普通人的脸时，他不可能不显出某种程度的不安。惊慌，害怕，恐惧，担忧——他们全都见识过。

所以他们同样习惯了镇定。他们不轻易心烦意乱，他们在情况糟糕时也不惊慌。

因此，走下公交车时赫敏想，这不是我的父母。

母亲拉过她，紧紧揽在怀里。她面色苍白，仿佛血管里流淌的不是血液而是泪水。父亲有片刻迷茫，然后也伸手去拥抱她。他似乎想说些安慰的话，为了他自己，为了她，为了他们所有人，但这不是玩具弄坏或者膝盖摔伤的小事。赫敏从他们俩怀抱里脱出身来，微微一笑。她必须坚强。

而她心中已开始隐隐作痛。

*

那一周的时间很是难捱。他到处绊倒，总是走神，日子过得和他紧张的神经一样乱成一团。他难以入睡。他艰于呼吸，直到早餐时海德薇的翅膀拍打在他头上。信里字句寥寥，不像她的风格，拘谨而刻板。他明白了其中的讯息。虽然偶尔抱怨，但他还是愿意接受它，让她有时间做好回来的准备。

他知道，离开对她而言不是好事。

“她会好的，哥们。”这话罗恩每天都要重复上十多遍。

他一个字都不相信。

*

她的生日晚会是场不折不扣的灾难。在宁静典雅的法式餐厅里，衣装笔挺的侍者手捧一个插着十七支蜡烛的双层生日蛋糕翩然而入。她父母的影子在烛光中摇曳，落在洁净的餐具上，漆黑如墨。她吹熄了烛火，小心翼翼地维持着平静的面容，抬眼望着桌子那头的他们微笑。然后她借口去盥洗室，伏在纯白的地面上呕吐不止。

是夜，父亲走进她房间，坐在床沿上。赫敏假装睡着了。她一动不动地躺在有大向日葵图案的棉被下（那是一年夏天她和母亲一起缝制的），感觉到爸爸发抖的手抚过她的头发，他的热泪滴落在她胳膊上。过了一会儿，他静下来，赫敏觉得他望她的神色如同多云天里的阳光，在一片阴霾后忽隐忽现。

他离开后，她蜷身将双膝抵到胸前压住抽泣的颤动，把棉被拉过肩头，想象那重量就是哈利拥抱着她的双臂。

*

她返校时，他还在课上。午餐铃声一响，哈利就冲上楼奔向女学生会主席的单间宿舍。门锁着。他叫了几次她的名字后，把魔杖指向了门。

敞开的门后一片狼藉。撕成两半的书页，羽毛笔和揉皱的羊皮纸，碎成小块的陶瓷珠宝盒，相框丢在梳妆台上，照片已经掉了出来——满地都是摔坏的东西。但这一切在他眼中都微不足道，他的心和眼关注的焦点都在别处。

她面对床蜷缩在扶手椅里，抹着散乱在脸上的碎发。窗帘在她身后扬起，长臂乱舞。校园里的松木气味溢满屋子，芬芳浓郁得有些腻人。他茫然从地上拾起一个红色玻璃球镇纸——她的奖杯，把它压在那摞随时可能被风吹散的羊皮纸上。接着他穿过房间，在床边坐下，凝视着她。她从两膝间抬起脸望他，眼角挂着泪痕和淡淡的黑眼圈。

他几乎是条件反射地张开双臂，因为除此以外，他什么都做不了，也不知道如何去做。她跌跌撞撞投进他的怀抱。外面的校园里，风在树梢间呼呼地刮，摇曳着落尽树叶后孤零零杵在树干上的枯脆枝杈，直到这些再也得不到养分供给的树枝最终折断，啪嚓一声落到潮湿的地面上。并不是她变瘦小了或者他长高了，只是共同经历的岁月已将他们打磨成彼此契合的形态，而更加黑暗的岁月正在前方等待着他们。

两人紧紧相拥着，忘记了呼吸。


	12. 阅读提示（译者注）

**Cariad魔法**

cariad在威尔士语中的含义是“爱”、“爱人”。

威尔士语(Welsh)是欧洲最古老的语言之一，大约公元前600年时由塞尔特人从欧洲传入威尔士。如今，威尔士语仍作为英国的两种官方语言之一，被居住在威尔士西部山区的兰彼得(Lampetter)、阿伯里斯特维斯(Aberystwyth)和其它一些地区的人们所使用。

**提瑞西阿斯**

提瑞西阿斯(Tiresias)，希腊神话中底比斯(Thebes)的一位盲人先知。是宙斯赋予预言能力的人，因看智慧女神雅典娜洗澡而致双目失明，但也受女神的神示而懂得鸟语。他曾对俄狄浦斯(Oedipus)说过：“必须停止看世界，才能看到神。”他的意思是，俄狄浦斯过于依赖自己的眼睛，视觉逻辑使他看不到，或者更确切的说是对于证据以外的任何东西都充耳不闻（曾破解斯芬克斯之谜的智者俄狄浦斯，因不知身世杀父娶母，后发觉真相，无地自容，刺瞎自己的双眼，流浪而终）。提瑞西阿斯死后进入冥界，依然保留了预言未来的本领。

文中的提瑞西阿斯教授显然并非希腊神话中的先知本人，但我们也可以看到一点名字选择的由来。

 

**文中作者自创的魔咒和魔药**

重现咒 the Imprimere Spell

虚幻咒 the Virtualis Charm

虚幻魔药 the Virtus Potion


End file.
